Blame
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: When a member of the team is lost; it starts a chain reaction that even Gibbs can't stop.
1. Chapter 1

AN: After brainstorming for what feels like an eternity, I bring you a new story…inspired by the following quote from the Season 1 Episode, Dead Man talking…Enjoy.

_Abby: Look, DiNozzo is your partner, in the world according to Gibbs; you share the blame if anything goes hinky…_

--

_"_He requested to be what?" Gibbs wasn't fuming nearly as much as she expected him to be.

"Transferred." Jenny repeated for the third time in the last minute.

"No chance."

She stood up from her chair and handed him the papers. "The boy wants a fresh start…you should give it to him."

"Believe me, that's the_ last_ thing I want to give him…"

"You're going to lose him Jethro. His complaints are justified; he said and I quote…"_I can no longer work in an environment where I am constantly reminded of my failures. My own supervisor will not look me in the eye…"_ She removed her glasses. "The sad part is Jethro, I believe him."

"Then why I am I up here? You want to transfer him so bad…do it."

"I wanted your approval. It is, after all, your team."

He threw his hands up. "Oh _now it's my_ team…it's wasn't my team a month ago when you ordered those two off on a wild goose chase…"

"You're out of line Agent Gibbs!"

"And just what line would that be Director?"

She stepped out from behind her desk. "I sent them on a legitimate mission; you had no need to know."

"Save me the song and dance Jen, I've heard it all before."

She pointed to the door. "You can go." But as he turned to leave she left him with some parting words. "You've already lost one Agent…don't make it any harder on yourself than it has to be…"

And after a few seconds of a signature Gibbs stare; he threw the door open and left.

* * *

He tarried down the stairs to find his team diligently at work; or doing a great impression of it anyhow. He arrived at the desk of Timothy McGee, and threw down the pile of papers.

"Request Denied." He spoke simply; and headed behind his desk.

Tim shuffled the papers back into a pile and stacked them neatly to his right. He then slid open his side drawer and pulled out a similar stack; before grabbing his bag and side arm. He stared intently at the empty desk to his left for a few moments and slowly approached Gibbs. He first set down the papers.

"What? Think if you keep requesting it, I'll approve it?"

Tim deliberately shook his head before swallowing hard. "I know better than that boss."

"Good. Get back to work."

Tim shook his head. "I can't."

"What the hell do you mean you can't?"

He set his side arm and badge on top of the paper work. "I can't do this anymore."

And for the first time in a month; Gibbs made eye contact with his Agent. But even his stare couldn't penetrate the wall Tim had put up. Without saying another word; he readjusted his bag on his shoulder and sent Ziva a trying smile as he left.

As the elevator doors closed; Ziva stood up. "You are just going to let him leave? Just like that?"

He ignored her question; and reached for his coffee as if nothing had changed. It was then; she slammed her badge beside McGee's. "Then so be it."

He turned to watch her leave; a part of him wanting to chase after both of them; another part almost relieved. He continued to take down his coffee; as the silence around him became deafening…


	2. Chapter 2

Ducky stormed in through his friend's front door that evening and arrived at his basement steps within seconds. Gibbs barely acknowledged his presence as he tarried down the steps.

"If you came here to quit, you'll have to wait in line." Gibbs spouted, taking down some of the bourbon in his hand.

"Quite the opposite I'm afraid."

"Opposite? So…you came to join me?"

"In a sense. I have come to escort you to Timothy's residence; followed by Ziva's."

Gibbs shook his head and smiled. "Not gonna happen."

Ducky was keeping himself relatively calm and took a few steps towards his friend. "Abigail has been calling me incessantly for hours…" He noticed Gibbs phone sitting n a cup of liquid and sighed. "I'd imagine that has something to do with it."

"Look Duck, I'm not in the mood for a lecture. They quit because they wanted to. And _I_ don't beg!" He pointed to himself before taking down more of his drink.

"Did you ever think it may not call for that? That perhaps a simple line of reasoning would suffice? A simple, _don't go_. Or heaven forbid, an _I need you_."

Gibbs scoffed. "They're not kids Ducky…they're more than capable of making their own decisions."

"Well then, it's obvious who the kid is here, isn't it?"

"You implying something?"

Ducky threw his hands up as if to mock him. "Oh certainly not. I was being quite literal."

"So_ I'm_ the child, because I won't ask them back? I'm not the one who ran away Duck!"

"Au contraire, you've been running away since Anthony…you've been torturing McGee for his mistake to no end…taking out your misplaced guilt and blame on everyone else. They simply reached their limit. And I don't blame them."

"Sure, blame me. I didn't ask McGee to fall asleep during that damn stake out did I?"

Ducky sighed. "Jethro…you must let it go. Anthony is gone."

With that, Gibbs swiftly threw his glass across the hull of his boat; and listened to it shatter. "Thanks for coming by Duck. You can see yourself out…"

The ME nodded; and slowly but surely made his way up the steps; stopping at the top with a final request. "Do phone Abigail when you find a moment; she is quite distraught."

Gibbs acted as if he disregarded it; and listened for the sound of his front door closing before pouring himself another drink…it wasn't long after he finished it; that he reached for his land line and dialed her number…

* * *

"How are you holding up?" Ziva asked through the phone; simultaneously sharpening her kitchen knives…it always helped relax her.

Timothy McGee was sitting at his type writer; no worse for wear it seemed. "I'm actually…okay…just trying to write some, take my mind of things."

"What are you writing about?"

"Detective McGregor finding a clue that could lead to Agent Tommy's where abouts…saving the day and all that."

Ziva tried to smile as she set her knives down. "Aw McGee, do you think that is healthy?"

"It's helped me get through the last month Ziva. Thinking he's still alive is all that's kept me going."

"False hope can be destructive McGee."

Tim slid his chair away from the type writer; tore out the sheet of paper and slipped it through the shredder. "Yeah, I guess you're right. It's just fiction anyhow…I'm no hero, that's for sure."

Ziva resisted the urge to slam a knife down into her counter top. "McGee! I will not stand for talk like that. You must find a way to stop blaming yourself. Believing he is alive will only prolong your grief. Perhaps grieving will help you move on."

"Has it helped you move on?"

She let her eyes gaze to the photo of her and Tony on the refrigerator and lied. "It has. You must step up to the dish, and not let this tragedy define your future."

"Plate."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind." He took to pacing around his apartment. "I guess I have to force myself to accept it. I think I'm the only one who hasn't."

She lied once more; a meaningful attempt that she hoped would help her friend. "Tony was aware of the risks when he took on the mission. We all know the risks and we take them every day. Fate is fate Tim."

"Yeah, but I stay awake and he's alive and well Ziva. I can't shake the sight of seeing him gunned down…it's there every time I close my eyes. It's there every time Gibbs tries to look at me but cant…"

"Well you no longer have to deal with that. You have a fresh start."

Tim started to clean up a bit as the conversation continued. "I still can't help but think it's the coward way out you know…running away from the problem; instead of fixing it."

"There is no fixing with Gibbs…the only thing…the only _person_ capable of solving this is no longer with us. We made the right choice. You must trust that."

"_Trust_…like Tony _trusted_ me." He mumbled under his breath, and hoped Ziva hadn't heard him. He was wrong.

"McGee, if you hadn't been dragged out of your bed in the middle of the night; don't you think things would've gone differently?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Then perhaps placing some of the blame elsewhere would be wise."

"I can't blame the Director; she was just doing her job."

Ziva sighed. "As was Tony. If you keep blaming yourself; you will end up like him."

Tim swallowed hard at the intensity of her suggestion. "I know."

"Good. Now get some sleep. I have my phone by me; if you need to call."

McGee managed a small smile. "Thanks Ziva…"

* * *

"Love you too Abs…okay good night." He set his phone back down; and was eased slightly by the sound of her voice. But it wasn't long before the uneasiness returned.

"Evening Jethro." Jen appeared at the top of the steps and made her way down.

He glanced at his watch. "More like good morning Jen, it's 2 am."

"I would've called but…" She pointed to his immersed cell phone. "Plus, your home phones been busy for an hour, figured you had it off the hook."

"I was on the phone with Abby." He reached for a broom and started to sweep up the shattered glass from his last visitor. "See this glass…this was the result of the last visitor I had, and I'd rather not waste any more of my good drinking glasses."

"Relax Jethro, I'm not here to talk business."

Gibbs sent her a trying smile. "Can you fall back in love with me tomorrow? I'm really kinda tired. Been a rough day…"

"You've had rougher."

He scratched his head, as if mocking her. "Is that so? Would that be when the assassin you insisted was innocent shot my Agent in the head right next to me? Or maybe when my CO told me Kell—"He stopped himself and continued to sweet up the remnants of his glass without another word.

"I came as a friend Jethro. You looked like you could use one."

"If I were you I'd run while you still can; any friend of mine either ends up dead or hating me…"

"You do have quite an effect on people."

"Should I be flattered?"

She shook her head. "You should use that gift to bring them back. They exhibited loyalty to you like I've never seen."

"That's over now."

"Who says?"

"They did…" He threw his arms out as if throwing a fit.

"They are not to blame Jethro…"

He interrupted by pointing directly at her. "You're right Jen…you are."

It was then you could hear a pin drop; and the tension grew to new heights.

"How dare you…"

He continued to point emphatically with each statement. "You put my Agents out there that night…You elected not to tell me…You are to blame…just took me till now to realize it."

"You…"

He interrupted her again. "You come here to ease your guilt? You stopping by is no more about me than it ever was. You're here so you can feel better about your mistake. Well sorry to break it to you Jen; but I'm not gonna grant you absolution." He turned towards his boat, and began to work as if she wasn't there.

She swallowed hard and stared at his back for a few moments before responding. "Good night Jethro."

She made her way up the stairs and left without another word. Gibbs once again listened for the door to close; before pouring himself his final drink of the evening. As he worked on his boat he had only one thought racing through his mind…

Tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Flashbacks in italics._

_--_

"_I…I…I…" I could barely annunciate, let alone speak. Gibbs was standing in front of me; looking over the edge of the bridge. _

"_How many rounds McGee?" He tried not to yell; but not hard enough. "I said how many rounds hit him?" _

_I closed my eyes and replayed the event in my mind before Gibbs snapped me out of it. I opened my eyes to see Gibbs eyes inches from my face. "Remember McGee, or you'll be the next body going into that water." _

_I swallowed hard. "Two, maybe three." _

"_Maybe?" _

"_It happened so fast boss. I opened my eyes at the sound of gun fire; I saw his body hit, twist and fall. I know for sure it wasn't one…there were two shooters." _

_Gibbs stare was firm for a few more seconds, before storming away with a look in his eye I'd only seen once before…_

* * *

Gibbs replayed him and Abby's conversation from the night before; as he watched her sit solemnly at Tony's desk; setting fresh black roses into the vase she'd placed there in his memory. She had gone on and on with stories about the old days…Kate and Tony's bickering… McGee starting to stick up for himself…he let her ramble out of love for her; even if his heart was breaking. She also seemed to be the only one not wanting to strangle him for their current predicament.

"How long you planning on staying up here Abs?"

"You can't be up here alone Gibbs."

"I'm a big boy."

Abby readjusted the roses before standing up and pacing in front of Gibbs desk. "You could just ask them back you know?"

"Abs, we've been over this. Gotta do it my way."

She gently patted him on the head. "You always do." She watched him glare up at her, and motioned towards the elevator. "Okay, okay…just thought you'd like some company."

He stood up; in fear that he'd hurt her feelings and placed a hand on her arm. "We're gonna be okay."

She pouted a bit before letting out a long sigh. "Might be okay…but it'll never be the same."

* * *

Timothy McGee spent all night letting his imagination get the best of him. When he woke up for the tenth time he decided staying awake would take less energy then trying to sleep. He had a hard time filling his day; and almost drove to NCIS on autopilot. But he realized quickly that; that part of his life was over. It was time for a fresh start…

* * *

Ziva David had spent the night toiling through her things and packing away anything branded with NCIS. When she came across her bright orange cap; she clung to it for dear life; allowing memory after memory to haunt her. Coming to NCIS had changed her; she used to think it was for the better; but after Tony…she wasn't so sure anymore…

* * *

The Director arrived in the bull pen as if last night's events never took place.

"Morning Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs didn't look up. "Morning."

"You know what today is?"

"Feels like a Tuesday..."

She didn't smile. "It's been 31 days."

Gibbs finally made eye contact and slowly shook his head. "No body Jen."

"You know as well as I do; that doesn't matter. Regs say he needs to be replaced. And since your whole team is no longer…"

He interrupted her. "Don't do this Jen. Not now."

"And just when would be best for you?" She stared down at him. "Oh wait, for a second there I thought you were the Director of NCIS. Report to my office tomorrow morning at 0700 to discuss some prospects with HR. And that wasn't a suggestion." She turned and left him like she had the night before…speechless.

* * *

The end of the day came sooner rather than later; and he did what he had every night for the last 31 days…He fixed himself a sandwich and tarried down his steps to pour him a stiff drink. He pulled out a file box and laid out scene photos from that one fatal night…

"_I don't care if you have to wake up your whole damn department; I want every available man, woman, and animal you have on this search. Understood?" _

"_Understood." _

_Gibbs jogged towards his car and opened his trunk as more reinforcements arrived. One in particular approached him quickly. _

"_Tell me it isn't so Jethro?" _

"_Don't know yet Duck."_

"_Have you spoken with Abigail?" _

_Gibbs slammed his trunk down. "She is the least of my worries right now Duck!" He took in a breath in an attempt to calm himself. "Look I just got here myself…let's wait to tell her anything till morning!"_

_Ducky nodded. "Whatever you think is best." He watched his friend storm away and began to battle his own fears until he noticed one Timothy McGee with his head down and shoulders shaking…_

_Only before he could get to him, his friend had…_

"_Pull yourself together McGee…"_

_Tim rubbed his eyes. "I'm good boss." _

"_Good. Now you're in charge of the crew to the east…Go!" _

_Ducky approached just as Tim left. "Perhaps you should take it easy on the poor boy…"_

"_Easy? Because of him Tony could be dead…easy isn't an option here." _

_--_

Gibbs poured himself another drink as he snapped out of the flash back. It seemed as though he'd exhausted all his options; all his favors…and nothing had helped. There were two options; either Tony disappeared off the face of the earth; or his body was somewhere they would never find it. And he wasn't even close to accepting either one of them. Over the course of the last month he had brainstormed a thousand different scenarios and his own gut wasn't even helping. A plethora of emotions were plaguing him; guilt, anger, self resentment, self pity…you name it, he had it. But he still seemed to operate as if little had changed. A blessing and a curse; it seemed.

It was then; his eye shifted and he picked up a lone photo. It wasn't long after that, that he raced upstairs and left…

* * *

Abby Scuito stumbled towards the sound of knocking at her front door, and squinted at the sight of McGee at her door step. She gave him a trying hug before letting him in.

"I miss you too McGee, but couldn't this wait till morning?"

He shook his head emphatically. "Abby, he's alive!"

She reached out and placed a hand on his forehead. "You're not warm."

"I'm serious…I was just typing away, you know trying to get some sleep and bam it hit me!"

"What did?"

"My typewriter…well not really my typewriter…you see I was writing and I dosed off, so that was the Bam…but that's not important, what's important…is that Tony's alive."

She was too tired to get excited. "Did you tell Gibbs?"

He shook his head. "I can't until I know for sure…can't disappoint him again."

"And just how do you expect to do that?"

"Find him…and bring him back."


	4. Chapter 4

"You don't take vacation time." Jen spouted, looking up from the paper work in her hand.

Gibbs shrugged. "People change."

"People…not you."

"Look Jen, I don't have to explain why I need this time. Just sign off and I'm out of your hair for two weeks."

She examined him for a few seconds; trying not to let her resentment cloud her judgment. "Where are you going?"

"Haven't decided."

"Haven't decided?"

"Is there an echo?"

With a small smile, she set her pen down. "And if I withhold?"

"I'd hate to have to shoot you."

Her smile faded as she leaned back in her chair. "What is going on Jethro? And don't feed me any bull about needing a mental vacation. Being at work is your mental vacation…."

"I need…" He stepped closer to her desk and gripped the edge with his hands. "A mental vacation…before I'm forced to be even more of a bastard than usual. And you do_ NOT_ want to see that happen."

She ignored his little rant. "You have no team; I need you here sitting in on interviews…I can give you the time when you're through."

He gestured towards a stack of files. "Are these the applicants?" He watched her nod before taking one off the top, middle and bottom, and then placed them in front of her. "I pick these three."

"Efficient."

Gibbs nodded. "I thought so. See you in a couple weeks."

She cleared her throat. "It is not that easy Agent Gibbs."

He threw his hands up. "You know Jen, I'm not gonna go off the handle, I'm not gonna yell…I'm not even gonna stare….I'm gonna make this real easy. In fact, it's something that's been done a hell of a lot around here lately…" He reached for his badge and weapon and set them down in front of her before grabbing another random file from the pile. "_He_ can replace me."

* * *

Ziva knocked at McGee's apartment door rather harshly before he opened it. "Where is this evidence?"

"Well hello to you too." He handed her the photograph. "So I saw Tony get hit and go over the railing right?"

"You were there McGee, I was not."

"Lucky you. Anyway, what if it wasn't Tony?"

"McGee…" She sighed. "You have been over this possibility before. Even if were not Tony, he is still gone. The only inevitable conclusion is you are now seeing what you do not want to believe."

"Maybe…but what if I was wrong? I mean I was tired, it was dark and they were far enough away that I couldn't apprehend or get a clear shot."

"We have no bullets, no sign of Tony's weapon, no indication that anyone other than him was shot that night."

"There are just too many unanswered questions Ziva…where was his gun? Why did he back up towards the railing? Why didn't he wake me up before he got out? Or yell for help?"

She nodded. "Yes, these are all questions that have been racing through our minds for a month now with no answers McGee."

"There are answers…we just don't know them."

"That's because there were no leads…there _are_ no leads…"

He pointed at the photograph. "Until now…"

* * *

"You're really doing this? You're really gonna leave?" Abby sat on a work bench and watched him pack a bag full of bare necessities.

Gibbs nodded. "I won't be gone for good Abs. If there's any chance he's out there; I gotta try."

"I know. But did you really have to quit? I mean, I thought for sure, you of all people would go against the grain…you know do something original, like ask for time off."

"I did Abs."

Abby stood up. "And she denied it? That's what we have unions for Gibbs, you didn't have to…"

"Then file a grievance and forge my name…" And with a smile he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll call."

"Every hour right?"

He glanced back at her in silence.

"Every half hour?"

He managed a smile. "I'll check in every day Abs…hold down the fort."

She watched him leave. "Yeah, sure, piece of cake…"

* * *

Gibbs had a million thoughts running through his mind as he headed to his destination. What if he was wrong? Only kidding himself? Tony had missed death's call a number of times; but maybe this time it finally caught up with him. He was going off nothing more than a hunch; and only hoped his famous gut wouldn't let him down. Not this time. Not for Tony.

* * *

Ziva fastened her seat belt. "You do realize what you're asking me to do?"

Tim nodded as he turned the key in the ignition. "Have a little faith?"

"More like, believe that someone I have worked with for years; has betrayed us…_me_."

McGee pulled out before glancing at her. "All that matters now is finding Tony."

"And if we don't?"

She watched his eyes shift back to the road as she awaited an answer…that never came.

--

AN: Yes, you read it right. Betrayal. Threats welcome :)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I apologize for the confusion with the posting of Chapter five. While trying to replace Ch. 4 with an udpated copy (cuz of fixed typos and such) I accidentally added a new chapter. My apologies for the notification and mass hysteria that followed (lol jk). But there's that in case you were wondering :)... Here is the real Chapter five...has to be an improvement from the blank page you got before :) ... Enjoy!

_Flashbacks in Italics_

_--_

_Gibbs gave a new meaning to the phrase, a shambles. His eyes were blood shot; and he looked as though he'd aged ten years in a day. "Why the hell are you so quick to dismiss this and move on Jen? This is the same Agent you pulled undercover without my knowledge…am I supposed to believe it's not possible; that he could be doing yet another assignment for you…"_

"_We've been over this Jethro…he and Agent McGee were needed on an emergency stake out."_

"_The Frog?" _

"_Do you think DiNozzo would come along if it was?"_

"_Then who?!" _

_She put her hands up. "You're obviously upset…He was your Agent…"_

"_Still is Jen…and upset doesn't begin to scratch the surface of what I am right now…"_

"_This is all too fresh to have a discussion…it's only been a day…you should be with your team." _

_He pointed to the floor. "I should be here."_

"_What is grilling me going to solve?" _

_Gibbs came inches from her face. "If they find him…" He stopped himself, unsure if he could utter the four letter word. "If they find him dead…and I find out you had anything more to do with it than you're claiming…nothing will stop me."_

"_Stop you from what?" _

"_I'd just pray to whatever it is you pray to…that you never have to find out." _

* * *

Gibbs replayed the last month's events in his mind, as he eased his foot on the gas pedal. Getting the call at 3 am; breaking every traffic law known to man to arrive at the scene. Telling Abby. Spending night after night looking for something; anything. Finding nothing. Drinking away the fears. Drinking away the guilt. Taking his boat apart. Phone calls to his family with no answers. Blaming Tim. Blaming himself. Blaming Jenny. Comforting Abby. Listening to doubts. Listening to lies. Starting to believe them…until now.

* * *

Tim and Ziva had little to say as the destination grew closer. A place the two of them had tried desperately to forget for the last 31 days. And in particular, Timothy McGee…

-

_The gun shots shocked him out of his sleep; as he blinked his eyes open to see his partner's body contort and in what seemed like hours but was only seconds fall over the railing…He retrieved his side arm and flung the car door open. Almost forgetting why he was there…_

"_NCIS…" He ducked behind an onslaught of bullets as the men drove into the darkness. He called in the details as he approached the railing. Blood stains present near his hands. "Tony!" He yelled, but all he saw was the moving current. "Tony!" _

_-_

"Tim…Tim?!" Ziva shook him out of his thoughts as they neared the bridge. "We are here."

McGee blinked and pulled the car aside. He opened the doors without a word as the memories continued to flood his mind.

-

_He ran. Fast. Faster then he ever thought he could. He ignored his labored breathing as he reached the waters edge. It was so dark. The only illumination was from boats in the distance; and even then there were only flickers. He strained his eyes for any sign of life… "Tony!! Tony!!" _

_-_

"Nothing." Tim finally spoke, as Ziva stood near the all too familiar railing.

"What is nothing?"

"There was nothing…by the time I got down to the bank, there was nothing."

"There is never nothing McGee."

"If I'd been quicker…thought quicker, ran quicker, processed quicker…"

Ziva stopped his rambling. "Tim we have had the last month to second guess, we are here today because we have something…we must focus on that."

McGee agreed by standing in Tony's position that night. "He was here…the force of the shots took all of seconds…the fall seconds…the current wasn't traveling fast that night, with winds at 5-10mph...we had crews in the water within thirteen minutes…choppers up in less time…"

"I am going to be much like Gibbs here McGee…but get to the point yes?"

Tim nodded as he turned and glanced down at the water, closing his eyes once again…

-

_He came nothing short of diving into the water; when his phone rang. Gibbs. _

"_What the hell happened McGee?"_

_Tim swallowed hard. "I…Tony, he was shot boss."_

"_I just got the call from Jen…why didn't you call me?!" _

_McGee's eyes continued to dart, as he realized the direction of the current and started to run along the bank; phone in hand. _

"_Damnit Tim! Why didn't you call me?" _

_He could barely breathe, as his body started to heave. His mind repeating one phrase over and over…and one; that unbeknown to him, he'd spoken aloud. _

"_Have to find him."_

_-_

Ziva placed a hand on his shoulder; which placed him back into the present.

"We will McGee."

He cleared his throat as he pointed. "I went down from there…Ziva there's only two ways his body could've been out of sight in that period of time…one, his body sank, but even then his body would've turned up somewhere within our perimeter; the DC currents are not that sporadic and weren't that night especially…the other is, he was picked up."

"Yes, but by whom? And are we to believe a cutter was waiting for Tony to come over that railing at any time, simply waiting?"

"We have to." Tim gestured under the bridge. "That would explain why he would be stupid enough to stand there, waiting to be shot, they had to of lured him there."

"Would you not have heard a boat driving away?"

"The current wasn't that strong, it could've been a boat without an engine…or pulled out faster than I got down there…" He was quiet for a few seconds. "Or I missed it. I don't want to think I could've but it's possible."

She sighed as she peered down near the bank. "And you believe it is an inside job?"

"Ziva, I have worked for NCIS for two years, I can count on one hand the number of times I've been called out of bed in the middle of the night…even by Gibbs…and for a stakeout? Come on, if it were that important, they would have got fresh Agents…no, this was specific and targeted. Only question is, if they wanted Tony, why ask me to come along? They couldn't have counted on me falling asleep…"

"Perhaps Tony would have asked too many questions if he were asked to do it alone. With you there it seemed like a legitimate order; even if it was out of the ordinary."

McGee agreed. "Questions now are who, and why?"

"And if…" She added solemnly. "If Tony is alive….where is he?"

Tim pulled out the photograph and pointed to the man speaking with the Director. "We find this guy…we get some answers."

* * *

Gibbs set his phone on his shoulder as he reached for a pen and paper; his knee keeping the steering wheel in place. "Yeah got it, owe you one Tobias."

"One?"

Gibbs hung up before his friend got going. He didn't have time for much else except details. He had contemplated recruiting his old team for the mission; but couldn't risk letting them down. Letting himself down was acceptable; he'd done it before; he was used to it. But he couldn't put their lives in danger on a hunch. And in odd sort of way was relieved to not have their well being on his shoulders. For once; the only person he could hurt was himself.

* * *

Ziva followed him back to the car and stepped in. "What now?"

"Don't have too many people we can trust right now…" Tim began as he pulled the car back onto the road; leaving the scene with more ease than the arrival.

"Abby will do anything we ask."

"Cant risk her Ziva, this time the only people I want to be responsible for is me and you."

She didn't question; understanding his concern. "Gibbs will help us. He has not given up; I saw it in his eyes…"

"At least you saw his eyes…the man didn't look at me for a month. No, this time I prove to him that he didn't make a mistake when he put me on the team. When you lose Gibbs respect, he doesn't give second chances…well this time he'll have to…if I bring back Tony, it won't matter anymore…"

Ziva nodded and placed a hand on his arm as if quieting him. "You are not alone now; you were that night. You shouldn't have been. And I'm sorry I never offered words of comfort….or stood up for you until yesterday…Tony would have. I did not."

Tim placed his hand on hers. "Never apologize Ziva…"

She nodded with a smile as they finished the phrase together. "It's a sign of weakness."

* * *

Gibbs pulled into a gas station and made a phone call; that to him was more important than any other.

"Hey Abs…"

Abby had been walking around all day with her cell phone in her left hand. She typed; ate and worked with one hand. There was no way she was going to miss his call.

"Gibbs…finally, if I had to create another sample with one hand I was gonna lose it…"

He didn't even try and respond to that; knowing full well it was a waste of time. "Uh huh. So, things quiet?"

She sighed. "Sadly. And really, really, really lonely. I mean, it's so quiet I've resorted to talking to my equipment…"

"You've always talked to your equipment Abs…"

"See what I mean? I think this whole fiasco is putting me over the edge…"

He hid his laughter. "By any chance, the Director asked you to do anything for her?"

"Uh oh. We're back to the shady Directors business again?" She stopped herself. "Oh my gosh…you don't think she has Tony do you? Like faked his death and let us believe it so we wouldn't look for him? But she can't honestly think you'd ever stop looking can she? I mean you're like a papa bear…not gonna give up till all your cubs are accounted for…not that you act like a bear…you're more papa than bear…."

"Abby!"

"Yes papa bear?"

"Focus. Has she asked you to do anything for her?"

She shook her head; then realized Gibbs couldn't see her. "No she hasn't…oh Gibbs I got a weird feeling…"

"You always have a weird feeling Abs…"

"But this time's different…"

Gibbs agreed. "Yeah, I know. Listen, keep an eye on things…anything out of the ordinary you call me…"

She saluted. "Anything hinky…call you…got it."

"Good. Now stop saluting."

"How'd you…?" She listened to call end before she could finish, then left to find the one person she knew she could confide in…a certain long winded; but sweetheart of a medical examiner.

* * *

McGee glanced at the information as it arrived in his inbox. "Thanks Evan, we're even." He smiled at the potential of rhyme in the phrase and hung up.

"This Evan, he will not get in trouble?"

Tim shook his head. "He's a friend from College, owed me a huge favor."

"How huge?"

"Like this picture of Kate Tony had from spring break…like _that_ huge." He managed a smile as he remembered; then looked at Ziva's confused face. "Never mind, all that matters is we have an address and a dossier."

Ziva glanced at the screen. "Archibald Barclay the second?"

"Retired from Scotland Yard, three years ago." Tim followed.

"I may not be a whiz at language, but I do know geography, and Scotland is…"

Tim had to smile. "He's a long, long way from home…" His smile quickly faded as he waited for Tony's voice to chime in with a Wizard of Oz reference. When it didn't come; he let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong McGee?"

He nodded. "Yeah, and it has been for long enough…"

* * *

Abby reached autopsy and swooped in through the doors, her cell phone still at the ready. No sign of Ducky, but Palmer appeared in front of her rather quickly.

"What's up Abby?"

"Hey Jimmy, seen the Duck man?"

He shook his head. "Last time I saw him, he was going to see the Director…" He glanced at his watch. "Come to think of it, that was almost two hours ago…hmm…" He placed a finger on his lips and peered around the room then turned back to see the elevator doors already closing with Abby inside.


	6. Chapter 6

--

Abby stormed into the Directors office; and for a second thought she was Gibbs. But just for a second. _Oh man, she thought. Nice one Abby._

Both Ducky and the Director looked back at her.

Jen spoke first. "Abby…what is so urgent?"

_Think. Abby. Think._ "My uh…my mass spectrometer broke…"

The Director removed her glasses. "And why couldn't you tell me this over the phone?"

Abby's mind was churning as her hinky sense was tingling. "Well you see, my Mass Spec and I are really close…" She slowly pouted. "And Gibbs usually takes care of this stuff…I didn't know where else to go…"

Ducky stood up and reassured her. "Perhaps I can take a look?"

She quickly shook her head. "No! I mean, not no, as in not ever… he just needs some time to rest from his injuries…maybe in like fifteen minutes?"

The ME looked to the Director as if asking for permission. "I will be down in fifteen minutes then…hang in there…" He patted her on the arm gently.

It was then Abby noticed a number of files spread out on the table and would've given anything to get a look at them.

"Well, if there's nothing else…we were in a meeting…" Jen motioned towards the door and Abby suddenly burst into tears.

"I'm just feeling so overwhelmed you know? I mean first Tony…then McGee and Ziva…then Gibbs leaves…now my Mass Spec...I don't know what to do…I think I need to sit down…"

Ducky immediately reached out for her and guided her to a chair. "Easy my dear…"

Abby forced tears out as she partially covered her face with her hands; getting a fair look at some of the papers before the Director cleared them away and handed her a few tissues. "I'm sorry, I just feel so overwhelmed you know?"

Ducky stood her up and pulled her into his signature embrace. Next to Gibbs', nothing comforted her more. "There, there…"

After milking the hug, she eased away. "I'm okay now. Thanks guys."

Jen sighed. "Next time you need us Abby, please call." Her tone was kind and she didn't seem too annoyed. "No need to employ Jethro's bad habits while he's away…"

Abby hid a smile. "Sorry Director…." She looked back at Ducky. "See you in fifteen then?"

Ducky nodded. "I will do all I can for him I assure you."

Satisfied with getting some answers; and successfully getting Ducky out; she hurried down to her lab and stood toe to toe with her Mass Spec.

"I'm so sorry…but desperate times call for desperate measures…"

* * *

Tim was half asleep against the window; shortly after Ziva had taken over the driver's seat. All was well, until the road started to wind. Needless to say, he wasn't asleep for long.

"Geez Ziva; drive much?"

She almost did a double take at his sarcasm. He had sounded a bit like Tony. "It is not my fault; these roads are so twisty and turny…"

"They're called roads Ziva, it's what they do…and there are usually signs that prepare you for the twistys and turny's…" He let out a short yawn. "What's our ETA?"

"GPS lady tells us we will arrive in forty five minutes."

He nodded. "You know, Tony would so love this wild goose chase we're on…he'd be in the back seat right now…scratch that…he'd be driving and going on and on about Sean Connery and speaking in a Scottish accent the whole way…"

Ziva sighed. "Perhaps we should turn around and forget the whole thing?"

They shared a short laugh; but it wasn't long before it faded. "Will be nice to have him back…" Tim began.

"You're telling me you have missed his constant complaining? His silly pranks? And our constant bickering?"

Tim smiled as he gripped the dash board after a winding turn. "Yes…I've also missed his capable driving skills…"

* * *

Gibbs assumed he'd be arriving at his destination within a half hour. Part of him wishing he had listened to McGee when he was teaching him about the GPS. After finally coming around a number of curves he was back on a straight away, and it was then his phone rang. _Abby._

"You better not be calling just to say Hi…"

Abby sighed. "Gibbs I need help."

His heart almost skipped a beat. "What happened?"

"I uh, I stormed into the Directors office, cuz I was looking for Ducky…"

"You stormed into the Directors office…because you were looking for Ducky?" His tone was asking for more of an explanation and he then realized he hadn't let her finish.

"Gibbs let me finish…I went down into autopsy to talk to Ducky…cuz that's where he usually is…not that he's always there…but that's where he works so you'd think he'd be there…anyway…he wasn't. But Palmer was there…and he said that the last time he saw him he was going up to see the Director…but that was two hours ago…well not 2 hours ago from now, but from the last time he saw him…"

"Abby…"

"Right…so I freak out cuz of what you said about the Director and the hinkiness…so without thinking I burst through the doors…"

"And I'm sure you thought of a convincing reason for being there…"

"You'd be so proud of me Gibbs…not only did I make up an excuse, but I turned on the tears and got to get a glimpse at what they were working on…"

"Wait a minute…they? You telling me Ducky was actually in with Jen that whole time?"

"Uh huh."

Gibbs rubbed his temples for a second before placing them back on the wheel. "So you got a glimpse…?"

"Yeah, the files were spread out all over the place, and Jen started to put them away once I sat down, totally hinky… but I did see a few things…"

"Abby you tell me what you saw right now or I'm gonna become more bear than Papa…"

She took in a breath. "The name I saw on all the files was Bridgestone…or was it Stone Bridge….no I'm pretty sure it was Bridgestone…."

"What else?"

"I saw a picture of someone; he could've passed for a younger Ducky…"

"Maybe it was…" Gibbs said to himself. "Okay, Abs, good work. Lay low, and keep your head down."

She sensed him about the end the call. "Wait, wait, wait…I called for that but also cuz I gotta do something and I'm really freaking out about it…"

"What?"

"That excuse I made up, it was that my Mass Spec was broken…and Ducky's coming down here to fix it in a few minutes…"

"Abs, it's Ducky. Just have him call me when he comes down, leave the interrogating to me…."

She sighed. "I meant about my mass spec, I've been standing here for the last five minutes with a hammer and I can't bring myself to do it…"

He tried to smile. "Then don't….and have Ducky call me!"

When the phone call ended it suddenly dawned on her that she didn't have to hurt it. She picked up a few band aids and placed them at random spots; just as Ducky appeared behind her.

"What's seems to be the problem my dear?"

* * *

"McGee, wake up we are here." She nudged his shoulder.

"You don't honestly think I was sleeping do you?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "You sure this is the place?"

Ziva mocked the voice of the GPS. _"Arriving at destination on left…"_ She gestured at the home. "We are here."

He slipped his side arm into his holster and watched Ziva do the same. "Ready to chat with a real Scotsmen?"

She agreed. "Anything will be better than Tony's impersonations…."

Tim met her met at the end of the drive way. "How do you want to play this?"

But before she could answer; gun fire erupted from the house, causing both of them to race towards the door with their weapons drawn…

--


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you have to shoot him?!"

Tim and Ziva heard the familiar voice; but had their guns at the ready. They came around the corner into the living room within seconds.

"NCIS!" They both yelled out of habit; and it was then both of their jaws dropped.

Tim finding his voice first. "Uh, hi boss."

* * *

Ducky tried to get a closer look at the band-aids covering the machine when Abby stood in front of it.

"I can't help the patient without examining him."

She put her hands across the Mass Spec. "He's been healed. It's a miracle."

Ducky tried to smile. "Abigail…are you hiding something?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing…" She mumbled under her breath, and put her hands down.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…I didn't say anything."

He sighed. "You may not have annunciated your words. But you did say something…"

She shrugged. "I talk to myself sometimes, you know that."

"Oh I do." He gestured towards the door. "Well then, glad to hear he's feeling better."

Abby then reached out for his arm, making him jump a bit. "Yes?"

"You should stay."

"Why's that my dear?"

She sighed. "Well we…you and me…we're all that's left…we need to stick together."

He had to smile; and realized she still had hold of his arm. "I am not going anywhere."

"Not yet." She mumbled again, and looked up to see Ducky staring at her questioningly.

"Abigail, I realize that I am not Jethro, but perhaps you can give me a little clue as to what is really troubling you?"

She moved away from the machine and started to pace. Ducky eventually stood in her way, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"Okay okay…call Gibbs."

"That's all?"

"Uh huh."

"Call Gibbs?"

She nodded. "Calling Gibbs can entail a lot Ducky. I mean, sometimes a call from Gibbs can change everything..."

He slowly frowned as he remembered the phone call she was referring to. "I am sorry if I was a bit demanding earlier…I know change is hard." He reached out to embrace her and watched her shy away at first. "Something wrong?"

She immediately bounced back in fear of letting on what she knew and stepped into his arms. "No, just afraid of losing you too."

He shook his head as he held her. "Non-sense my dear."

* * *

"What in the hell are you two doing here?" Gibbs barked at his two former agents.

Tim momentarily jumped at the yell; but also welcomed it. "Would you believe sight seeing?"

"Sounds a lot like that kid DiNozzo." Mike Franks lifted the wounded Scotsman from the floor and set him on the couch. "Oh relax it's just a scratch." He offered in a attempt to silence his groans.

Gibbs had placed himself quickly in front of both Ziva and McGee. "You two, out of here now."

Ziva stepped up. "We no longer take orders from you."

He stared intently at her for a few seconds; before Mike chimed in. "You can chastise them later Probie…those gun shots might not be mistaken for fireworks if you catch my drift…

Gibbs pointed towards their faces. "We're not thru here…" He turned and paced back to the injured hostage.

"Who are you people?" Archibald gritted his teeth for a few seconds.

"We're Jehovahs witnesses…reformed…repent now or we'll shoot." Mike tried to smile. "Now you know damn well why we're here…"

Gibbs placed his pistol into the man's other thigh. "And you're gonna tell us what we need to know."

"You…you are Federal Agents..." he pointed at McGee. "He said NCIS did he not? You can't do this…"

Tim smiled at Ziva who smiled at Franks….who in turn smiled at Gibbs. "Oh we're not Federals agents anymore…" Gibbs smile faded. "So we can pretty much do anything we want…and know exactly how to get away with it…"

Archibald swallowed hard, and examined the expression of the group surrounding him. "What do you want to know?"

"Anthony DiNozzo…" Gibbs began.

"That is not who you should be concerned about…"

"Then who?"

He squinted his eyes to distract from his wound. "Donald Mallard."

* * *

MTAC was an eerie silent as Jenny awaited the satellite call.

"Director Sheppard." The voice emanated from the screen as the familiar man's face displayed itself on the screen.

"Director General Higgins…you're a hard man to get a hold of."

"Yes well, I do apologize. Things in Britain can go a little hay wire now and then. Much like the US I understand?"

She agreed. "We have our moments…and forgive me for bypassing the small talk…but there are more pressing matters."

"Ah yes, well it seems your Agent DiNozzo has gone off grid."

"Off grid? Why wasn't I notified?"

"We wanted to give ample time for him to return. Didn't want to put the cart before the horse as it were. His last check in was yesterday evening at seven o'clock."

"How deep was his cover?"

"The liaison officers were monitoring him closely. They believe he had infiltrated the inner circle fairly quickly. He had informed my men that an arrest was on the horizon. He works fast."

"He's had practice." She responded solemnly.

"If Frederick did find out his identity, nothing would stop him from getting what he wants, I assure you."

Jen took in a breath. "Keep me informed." And after giving the signal for termination she left the room with urgency.

* * *

"Explain…" Gibbs was furiously calm, if there was such a thing, and Tim and Ziva simply stood by in silence.

"Him and I met years ago when he was a student at Edinburgh, he became close friends with my brother who was his fellow classmate…"

"This better be going some where…"

He took in breath. "We've kept in touch over the years…before my retirement a weapons task force arrested a young lad who was picked up for weapons trafficking…we knew he was only a small link in a much larger chain. An arms dealer by the name of Frederick O' Shea, we placed him undercover and a month and a half ago he went missing."

"What does that have to do with Ducky and my Agent?"

He cringed as Gibbs voice grew louder. "Your Agent was brought in as an outside dealer with connections in Italy and the US…he was assigned to find this young man…or what had become of him."

"Why my Agent?!"

"Well he came highly recommended; but he would not come along willingly at first attempt. That was the purpose behind the kidnapping."

"You mean to tell me you coerced my Agent to do undercover work?"

The man eased away. "Not me in particular. Your Director assured us that after explaining the mission he would cooperate."

"Why in the hell is this boy so important?"

It was then Gibbs cell phone rang and he paced a few feet away. "Ducky, what the hell is going on?"

"You tell me Jethro, I was told to call you."

"Don't lay the bull on me Duck, I'm standing in a room with Archibald Barclay…ring a bell?"

Ducky swallowed hard. "What has he told you?"

"Enough. Now talk to me."

"He told you of the young man, Tony was assigned to find?"

"Yes. Why the hell is he so damn important?"

Ducky turned around to see Jenny step into autopsy before responding. "He's my son."


	8. Chapter 8

"Perhaps this would be better explained in person." Ducky added after a few moments of uncharacteristic silence.

Gibbs expressions could've burned a hole into the floor before he looked up at Tim and Ziva. He took in a breath to control his anger. "We'll be at NCIS in two hours." He closed his phone and it was all on eyes on him; literally. He gestured for Franks to follow, but was met face to face by McGee.

"He's alive isn't he?"

"Seems that way McGee…but he's in trouble, I can feel it in my gut." He tried to step past him but Tim stayed in his path.

"Ducky let us believe he was dead all this time?"

Gibbs simply nodded and dead panned to Ziva; then back to McGee. "He's not the only one…"

* * *

Jen approached just as Ducky set down his phone. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Welcome to the club."

"DiNozzo has gone off grid, he hasn't checked in since yesterday evening."

Ducky slowly rubbed his temples. "Not possible he's just gone off on a midnight rendezvous is it?" He examined her eyes. "No I thought not."

"Director Higgins is to keep me informed, but it's possible his cover…"

"Was compromised..." He interrupted. "Now my worst fears have come to pass. My only hope in ever receiving forgiveness from Jethro has now been jeopardized…"

Jenny placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tony is resilient; unorthodox and fully capable; whatever's happened, he can handle it."

Ducky almost smiled. "He _is_ Jethro."

Jen tried to ignore the comment and stepped towards the door. "I'll be preparing for the briefing."

"You may also want to prepare something else…"

"What's that?"

"Their re-instatement papers."

* * *

Gibbs slipped into the car and was happy to have a passenger who he knew wouldn't do much talking. But he spoke too soon.

"How in the hell could you let this happen under your nose Probie?"

Gibbs turned the ignition with force; and threw the car into drive. "Gee Mike, I don't know. Guess I was fooled. And I don't need a lesson, so spare me."

"Don't make me slap you."

Gibbs snapped his head towards him. "Give me your best shot."

Mike lifted his arm up; but soon met the expression in Gibbs eyes. "You blame yourself don't you?" Gibbs didn't have to respond. "Good, you should. But you don't have time to wallow…we get to NCIS… listen to what that ME has to say, and I'll hold him while you pop him a few times…"

Gibbs almost smiled. "As much as I'd like to, I can't…"

"What the hell do you mean, you can't?"

"He's my friend…"

Mike shifted his eyes back to the road. "_Some_ friends you made after I left Probie…"

"Listen, he had as good a reason as any."

"Yeah and why not run it by _you_? His trusty and loyal sidekick…"

Gibbs welcomed the sarcasm. "I don't know."

"Well you better find out. Cuz if you don't hit him…I will."

* * *

After making the necessary arrangements for Archibald; Tim and Ziva were headed back to NCIS as well, only this time Tim elected to drive.

"I could've driven." Ziva chimed in before letting her window down a bit.

"Yeah and I could've been an astronaut."

She hid her smile. "You have become more and more sarcastic lately no?"

"Wow, you must be a detective or something right?"

"You are not Tony, McGee. You do not have to be."

He hit the gas pedal with a little more force. "I'm not trying to be. I'm just a little conflicted at the moment. Can you blame me?"

"Blame you? No. But be aware, that the only way we are going to get Tony back is as a team. And the team includes the real Timothy McGee."

He shook his head. "Yeah Ziva, I know. I just…I'm…"

"Angry?"

"I was gonna say livid. But angry is a good synonym."

"Synonym?" She questioned.

"Like the same word for the same meaning. For example, how I feel…angry, annoyed, irritated, mad, irate, heated, furious, incensed, enraged, outraged, infuriated, betrayed, perturbed, agitated, disturbed, aggravated, upset…"

She thought for a moment. "And it's any wonder I have difficultly with your language…"

* * *

Gibbs thoughts were bouncing back and forth through his head like a pin ball machine. Why hadn't Ducky confided in him? How could he let him think Tony was dead all this time? All the while knowing the truth? And in the back of his mind he wondered if their friendship would ever be the same. And in a car ride that Gibbs hoped would be relatively silent; he was once again proven wrong. His cell phone was in the middle console; and its ringer had awoken an annoyed Franks who had fallen asleep against the window sill.

"Ah hell Probie, answer that will ya?" Gibbs sifted around and picked it up. Letting in ring just a couple more times than he needed to. "It's probably that bouncy forensic scientist checking up on ya."

Gibbs gazed at the caller ID. He was right.

"Hey Abs…" He heard Mike groan and ignored it. "How you holding up?"

"Do you even have to ask that question? I've been waiting for you to call, to me what Ducky told you, after you told me to tell him to call you."

Her mannerisms seemed to calm him a bit. "Are you sitting down?"

"Am I ever sitting down?"

"Listen Abs…"

"Tony's alive isn't he? I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. I knew you wouldn't give up till you found him Gibbs…did you tell McGee? If you haven't you should. He felt terrible; not that you don't know that, cuz you kind of helped that along…not that you're not compassionate, cuz you are but…oh Gibbs, he's alive!!"

He tried to smile. "He was kidnapped to do some undercover work."

"Kidnapped? By the Director…oh Gibbs, I've been practicing those moves you taught me, I can take her…"

"I can handle it Abs, but I need you to do me another favor."

"Anything."

"Look into Ducky's past…I want to know everything from how much he weighed when he was born to what he had for lunch today."

She nervously reached for her Hippo who was near by. "Are you gonna tell me what I'm looking for?"

"I don't even know myself Abs."

"Um, okay. But I feel kinda weird you know…spying on Ducky."

"Don't think of it as spying Abs, you're helping to find DiNozzo."

She gave her hippo a squeeze. "But what does one have to do with the other?"

He listened to another annoyed groan from Franks. "I'm on my way to NCIS right now, ETA less than two hours."

"Oh yay, you're coming back home!"

Franks couldn't help but over hear the high pitched voice and let out a loud sigh.

"I'll come by to see you after we get briefed."

"Okay…and um, Gibbs…"

"Yes Abs?"

"You okay?"

He had to smile. "Yeah, Abs, I'm okay…now get to work. Better have that stuff when I get back." He hung up the phone and heard a resounding bout of joy from his counterpart.

"And here I thought every conversation with you lasted less than thirty seconds."

Gibbs shrugged. "Yeah, well there's an exception to every rule."

Mike sat up momentarily and eyed Gibbs. "Something you want to tell me Probie…"

Gibbs put his eyes back on the road and watched Mike lay back down without a response. It was about a minute later that he reached for the volume dial on the radio…

"Oh sorry boss…thought that controlled the AC…"

* * *

Tim and Ziva arrived almost simultaneously with Gibbs and Franks. Their entry into NCIS had been fast tracked by the Director; leaving no doubt their reinstatements would soon be forthcoming. They headed up the stairs and into the Directors office in silence. Jenny stood at the head of the conference table; Ducky to her left. Four sets of files were stacked neatly in front of their chairs and it didn't take long before Gibbs gave the okay to sit down; his eyes not leaving the path of one Donald Mallard.

"Before we begin, I believe I should say something…" Ducky began, but was soon cut short by an unexpected voice laced with anger.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

The unexpected voice was Timothy McGee.

"Timothy I…"

"Do you have any idea what I've gone through over the last month? How many nights I've spent awake, torturing myself? What gave you the right to put me through that?" He was now standing and it didn't take long before the rest of them were as well.

"You're out of line Agent McGee…" Jen tried to back him off.

"I'm not one of your Agents anymore." He took a step towards Ducky to which Ziva immediately stopped him.

"McGee, sit down." She spoke firmly.

Tim tried to calm himself and watched as Gibbs now stood in Ziva's place. "This isn't going to solve our problem McGee." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened that night…wasn't your fault."

And it was then you could hear a pin drop. It was as if all the pain of the last 31 days had been lifted from Tim's shoulders. One simple phrase; from the one person he needed to hear it from the most.

But it wasn't long before the silence was broken. "Now that that's settled; I believe the resident betrayer has some explaining to do…" Franks gestured to the Doctor and watched as the four slowly sat down in agreement.

But not before Gibbs said one last thing to Tim. "He's right…right now DiNozzo is our number one priority…mission now, feelings later."

With that Tim took his seat beside Ziva, and waited for what the ME had prepared to say.

"I realize that none of you have any reason to trust me at the moment. But I assure you that if anything should happen to Tony; no one will be more to blame than myself." He cleared his throat, and was quickly interrupted by Gibbs' gut feeling.

"Something went wrong with the assignment…" Gibbs began, now shifting his eyes to Jenny. "You lost DiNozzo didn't you?"

Jenny slowly nodded and met Gibbs eyes. "He went off grid fourteen hours ago."

It was then Gibbs put out his hand and watched Jen stare back at him confused. "Give them to me."

"Give you what?"

"My badge and weapon…and while you're at it, a round trip ticket to Scotland."

Franks agreed. "And first class sure as hell wouldn't hurt…"


	9. Chapter 9

_Mission now. Feelings Later. _One phrase that Timothy McGee was repeating over and over to himself…hoping the more he did, the more he'd believe it. As he headed down the steps he was met by Abby's embrace. And when not even that softened him; he knew he was in trouble.

"McGee! He's alive!" She squeezed him tight before capturing his expression. "You don't look happy…?"

He straightened his coat. "No, I am. I really am." He stepped aside; and Gibbs immediately appeared in front of her.

"You get what I asked for Abs?"

She nodded; still letting her gaze follow McGee. "Nice to see you too."

"Abby..."

"Yeah I got it. Sheesh, for Tony being alive, everyone sure is in a weird mood…"

Gibbs quickly placed a hand on her arm and pulled her aside just as Ducky immerged into the hallway. She had made a motion to hug the ME when she was moved away.

"Gibbs?"

He interrupted her. "Meet me down in your lab."

"But…"

He met her gaze. "_Meet me_ down in your lab."

She slowly nodded; unsure of his demeanor but complying none the less. Mike approached just as she walked way.

"Plan on keeping it a secret forever Probie?"

He sighed. "Mike, I'm not sleeping with her."

Franks slowly smiled. "Hey don't ask don't tell Probie….but I was talking about the old man's involvement…"

"I'll tell her what she needs to know."

He started down the stairs. "Yeah, I'm sure you will."

* * *

Ziva stepped behind McGee as she watched him fixate on the black roses starting to wilt on Tony's desk.

"We could be too late you know…" Tim began; sensing her presence behind him.

"We could also find him." She countered.

His eyes slowly shifted upward to the railing where Ducky and the Director stood; completely oblivious to Gibbs sudden presence.

"McGee!?" Gibbs voice got increasingly louder. "McGee?"

He turned around with a nod. "Sorry boss."

Gibbs then handed them both their badges and weapons. "If you still want to quit after this is over…that's fine…just remember for now, I give orders, you take them…" He watched Ziva agree without hesitation; but Tim wasn't so eager. "Problem McGee?"

His eyes had found their way back to the railing, and Gibbs attempted to bring his focus back with a gentle head slap. "Hey…"

"Yeah," Tim interrupted. "Mission now, feelings later."

"Good. Now our plane is set to take off in two hours. We leave here in one." He took out a sheet of paper. "Ziva, find out all you can about these two names. McGee…"

"Hack into the CIA…it's all I ever get to do…"

Franks stepped forward. "And me Probie?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Stay here. And don't touch anything."

* * *

He arrived to find Abby standing at the entrance with her arms folded. He tried to deflect her stare with his own; which under normal circumstances would've worked. But these weren't normal circumstances.

"What do you…" He began but was cut short.

She put her finger against his lips and cleared her throat. "Before you say, "_What do you got Abs?"_ … I'm gonna ask you first…_"What do you got Gibbs?"_

He tried to smile as her impersonation of him. "We're all reinstated and we're going after DiNozzo."

"Well, where is he?"

He stepped towards her computers. "What did you find out Abs?"

She shook her head. "Whoa, don't even think about changing the subject. He's in trouble isn't he? I can see it in your eyes."

"In my eyes huh?"

She pointed towards them. "Yup, you're worried."

"Yeah, right now I'm more worried about what I'm gonna do if you don't tell me what you found out." He pointed towards the screen. "Now, what do you got?"

His ability to re-direct any emotional conversation never ceased to amaze her. "Depends on what you're looking for. I compiled a list of all the schools he attended; every job he's ever had…did you know that Ducky used to…"

He interrupted her. "Any Marriages?"

She glared sideways at him. "Marriages?"

"Yes, marriages Abby…as in you say you love me, but you never take me anywhere anymore…

She pointed at him. "That explains a lot Gibbs."

He threw his hands up. "Abby..."

"Right…sorry. Well, no, no record of any marriages, or annulments…but here's something interesting…" She clicked away at her mouse and as soon as the image came up; she anticipated his response and reached out for his arm. "Oh no you don't…You're not going anywhere until you tell me what is going on!"

Gibbs eased back, so not to separate his shoulder. "Have you ever doubted me before Abs?"

She let go of his arm. "No."

"Don't start now." He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Just keep your distance from Ducky…and if the Director asks you to do anything for her, you call me."

"Um, okay. But…"

"No butts Abby just do that for me."

"Fine but only if you promise me something…" She watched him sigh and looked intently into his eyes. "Bring everyone back okay…_everyone_…"

He sent her a smile before turning to leave; his eyes giving her the answer she needed to hear. She only hoped he believed it himself.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into the bull pen to find Mike with his feet up on his desk. A simple stare solved that problem. "I told you not to touch anything Mike, especially my desk."

He put his feet down and ignored the comment. "What'd your girlfriend find out?"

Gibbs opened his mouth to answer the question; but soon noticed Tim wasn't at his desk.

"David, where's McGee?"

She looked up. "Rest room."

"For how long?"

"Just before you arrived…"

Gibbs threw his hands up. "And you let him?"

"I am not a babysitter…" She tried to respond; but Gibbs had already raced towards the bathroom; quickly opening the door and shoving open each of the stalls. He met Ziva and Mike in the hall way.

"Autopsy now!"

* * *

The three piled through the doors to find Ducky sitting silently at his desk. He turned to face them quickly.

"Three against one, seems a bit trite, but I suppose I deserve it…" He stood up.

"Has McGee been down here?!" Gibbs chose to ignore Ducky's previous statement.

"No, no he has not."

And without another word, Gibbs turned to leave; Ziva following close behind. Only Franks wasn't so quick to follow.

"You sure are lucky to have friends like that…if I were them; you'd be laid up on one of these tables of yours…"

"And I would be more than deserving of it."

Mike took a step towards him and slowly removed his jacket. "Well, I'd be pleased as punch to help you ease your conscience."

Ducky placed his arms at his side and remained silent; prepared for the inevitable. But just as Mike was within swinging distance; Gibbs stormed in and nothing short of tackled him. "Back off Mike."

"Let him go Jethro."

After shoving Mike towards Ziva to hold him; he snapped his head towards Ducky; letting his stare speak for itself. "You're not getting off that easy."

Ziva shouted in an attempt to bring the focus back where it should be. "Gibbs…McGee, yes?"

He nodded and forced himself to remove his glare; leaning forward to whisper one simple phrase into Ducky's ear before turning to leave.

* * *

Timothy McGee stood like a fixture in front of the Directors desk.

"Why?" He asked clenching his teeth.

"That's need to know."

He shook his head. "I don't care about the assignment…I want to know why I was in the car that night? Why me?"

"Needed you to establish the legitimacy of the stakeout."

His eyes squinted and he could almost feel the fury begin to fill them. "I fell asleep…was that part of your plan too? Or did I wake up too soon?"

"I don't have to discuss the details of this operation with you."

He tossed down a file in front of her. "Discuss them."

She slowly reached for it; just as Gibbs and the others stepped inside.

"McGee…I said, feelings later."

Tim gestured towards the file. "This_ is_ about the mission boss…"

Gibbs stepped closer to him and eyed Jenny's response. "What's in the file Tim?"

McGee glanced towards the Director. "Shall you tell him, or shall I?"


	10. Chapter 10

Jen picked up the file and stood up. "Agent McGee, and I use the term _Agent_ loosely at the moment, I suggest you keep quiet."

Tim didn't even hesitate. "In case you forgot, I quit two days ago, so the whole threat thing won't work as well as it did with Tony."

Gibbs and the rest slowly placed themselves around her. "What's in the file Director…" Gibbs began. "And I use the term _Director_ loosely at the moment…" But before she even opened her mouth, he started for her. "The Frog…you masqueraded this whole thing for revenge? And you have the audacity to use DiNozzo as a pawn again? I can't decide if you're crazy or just suicidal…"

"Maybe a little bit of both." She countered and watched as Gibbs moved closer to her.

"If you want to pop her; I'll claim she swung first Probie." Mike added; watching the stare down unfold.

"Jen, let me be clear. If one hair on DiNozzo's head is out of place when we find him; God help you." He took in a short breath and looked back at his team. "You three, wait for me downstairs."

"Boss…" McGee started, before Ziva and Franks even had the chance.

"I said, wait for me downstairs." He watched as they reluctantly agreed; neither of them letting their gaze leave the Directors. He eased away from her; just as the door closed. "What happened to you Jenny?"

"I'm not doing anything you wouldn't do Jethro…"

He watched her step away towards the liquor shelf and followed. "Do you hear yourself? You've been dishing out so much BS over the years; you're starting to believe it..."

She picked up a single glass. "Spare me Jethro…you know damn well that if La Grenioulle had killed someone you loved…you would stop at nothing…"

"I may stop at nothing…but I'd sure as hell sacrifice no one but myself to see it happen." He pointed towards her. "You've changed Jen."

"Contrary to your many rules Gibbs; that can happen."

He kept his eyes fixed on hers. "I fell in a love with a different woman then; when you see her…tell her hello for me…" And without another word; he turned to leave; hearing only the shattering of glass as the door eased shut.

Gibbs arrived down stairs seeminly un-phased. "Tell me what you know McGee."

He did so without hesitation. "Sources revealed that a long lasting relationship between La Grenioulle and O'Shea ended a couple months ago when a shipment deal went south. O'Shea was desperate for the materials and this is where the Director saw her opening."

Ziva stepped in. "But how could she have known about Ducky's son…that is not simply a coincidence."

Tim started to continue but was interrupted.

"Sure am glad I didn't clock that ME…" Mike chimed in.

McGee continued. "She doctored the story; she and Barclay planned it for months. The Scotland ties were perfect…she knew that's the only way Tony would agree…she brought us coffee that night boss…I didn't realize it till now, but she had to of dosed me…"

Gibbs shifted his weight. "Just one thing she didn't plan on."

Ziva gestured towards McGee. "Him waking up."

Franks agreed. "You gotta hand it to her Probie, it's quite a plan."

"Yeah, just one hole in it Mike." He started towards the elevator; the mission at hand fresh in his mind. "She underestimated her opponent…"

Tim followed behind him. "Le Grenioulle boss?"

He shook his head. "No McGee…_us_."

* * *

Abby was taking down her fifth Caf Pow of the day when an unfamiliar face appeared in her lab. She stopped twirling in her chair to greet him; trying to not fixate on his limp.

"Um…can I help you?"

"Are you Miss Abby Scuito, Forensic Specialist extraordinaire?"

She almost smiled. "Well, that all depends on who's asking?"

He limped towards her, and watched her take a few steps back. "Are you always so suspicious of people who enter your lab?"

"Not usually…well really, not ever, till this one time this guy who worked with me tried to frame one of the guys who works here for murder and turned out to be a psycho path…_and_ since everyone's gone off on a secret mission; leaving me behind to fend for myself…" She bit her lower lip in an attempt to quiet herself.

"Those sound like good enough reasons to be alarmed…" He began. "But you have no need to be afraid my dear…"

"You know, with that accent you could almost pass for our Medical Examiner…" Then slowly but surely she started to put the pieces together; but not fast enough. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she slowly drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

Gibbs opened the car door. "McGee, call the hospital that admitted Barclay, get his whereabouts, I want to talk to him."

"On it boss."

"David, what'd you get on those two names?"

She recalled from memory. "Spotless records with accommodations. I spoke with a few of my contacts; and neither raised any suspicion."

"Good, they're the two officers that were attached to looking after DiNozzo. They're our contacts when we touch down." He stopped his rant as Tim closed his phone. "What's his status McGee…?"

"Not good boss, the two officers assigned to take him into custody lost him…they've been looking for him for the last four hours."

Mike got out of the car. "More than enough time to get in contact with your Director friend…"

Gibbs slammed his door and raced towards the stair case. "And more than enough time to get here…" He looked back as they raced up the floors, giving orders in step. "McGee, David…autopsy…" He peered behind him as Franks did his best to keep up; he arrived in Abby's lab more than a few steps behind.

Breathing hard; Mike came up behind him. "You trying to kill me Probie?" He took in a few deep breaths and followed his friends gaze to the floor. "You think Barclay would risk coming here? For what?"

Gibbs stared down at the spilled Caf Pow. "To get his insurance policy…"

"What's that have to do with your girlfriend?"

Gibbs once again ignored the title and concentrated on the next move. He quickly left back down the stairs; a reluctant Franks taking chase. Only McGee and Ziva met them half way.

"Let me guess, Ducky's gone?" Gibbs heart was racing.

"No sign of him." Ziva confirmed.

Tim then swallowed hard. "Boss you don't think Barclay….you don't think he…Abby…Ducky?"

But before he could answer, the three were following him back up the stairs; knowing all too well where they were headed.

--

AN: Okay, who saw that coming? looks around for show of hands


	11. Chapter 11

AN: This takes place after Bury Your Dead; ignoring what we know happens in Internal Affairs/Judgment Day. Thanks :)

--

Thirty three days ago; Gibbs sent his team home for the night. What happened between then and now, is mostly a blur. Ever since he got that call in the middle of the night; life hasn't been the same. And he's almost convinced it may never be again. As he raced up the stair well; it was as if the last thirty three days were flying by in snippets through his mind. All of them had been deceived; not one was spared. And hell hath no fury like Leroy Jethro Gibbs scorned.

He stormed back into the Directors office; his eyes burning. "Where are they?!" The decibel of his voice scaring every occupant in the room, including Jenny.

"Who?"

He stormed towards her but before he had a chance; Ziva stepped in and pinned her up against the wall. It was then Mike calmly closed her office door. "You know damn well who!"

She soon decided that fighting back wasn't an option. "No, I don't."

"We want answers Jenny…and we want them now!"

Gibbs was standing to Ziva's left; not all that surprised at her outburst. McGee took to sifting through her desk as it continued.

"You already know what's in the file. I can't tell you anymore than that."

Gibbs was breathing hard; his teeth visibly clenched. "Do you _want_ me to shoot you?"

"You wouldn't."

Mike chimed in. "If he won't, I sure as hell will."

Ziva was now centimeters from her face, her arms still pinned to the wall. She leaned towards her left ear as her voice softened a bit. "Jen, I do not want to hurt you…you know that…but you must tell us everything…" She let her arms down as she slowly nodded and escorted her to the conference table. "Everything."

She took a few short breaths. "Barclay came to me two months ago. Said he knew I had a vendetta against La Grenioulle and offered to help bring him in. We devised a plan to coerce DiNozzo undercover. Ducky's son was a lie; but we had to give Tony a story that would keep him in the game. We knew if we told him Ducky's son was in danger that he would cooperate. We didn't count on his cover getting blown."

"Well from what I hear, the last time you put him undercover…it was blown…literally." Mike cracked his knuckles as he listened to her continue.

She tried to ignore the comment. "The last contact DiNozzo had; he informed us that he was close to an arrest."

Gibbs placed both hands on the table and towered over her. "Barclay has Abby and Ducky…why?"

She leaned back as if unaware of the news. "He has to be doing it for leverage…he'll use it to keep you from going after Tony and lousing up the operation."

Gibbs shook his head. "He wants the Frog bad…"

"Probably more badly than I do." She stopped and peered around at all of them; her gaze finally landing on Gibbs. "He's responsible for the death of his wife and daughter."

Gibbs stood straight up and his eyes shifted; feeling an ounce of remorse for Barclay. But it quickly faded as his mind returned to Abby and Ducky. "Will he hurt them?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? You're conspiring with the bastard…"

"Conspiring yes. Getting to know the intimate details of his character, no."

He shook his head. "You never did have good judgment…"

"And what is that suppose to mean?" She stood up; but was quickly sat back down by Franks.

"You sit down lady. This isn't calisthenics."

McGee stepped forward. "Boss, our flight leaves in forty five minutes…"

And there it was; the statement that would force Gibbs to choose between his Senior Agent, or Abby and Ducky. As a leader you want these types of decisions on your shoulders; but this was one time he wished he didn't have to choose. He stared at his team and his eyes eventually fell on Mike. "What would you do boss?"

Franks took a few stepped towards him and met his eyes. "Your team, your decision Probie."

McGee and Ziva stood by ready to carry out whatever he asked. Gibbs glared at Jenny a final time before making his choice.

"We stay…bring down this bastard, and get Ducky and Abby back safe. Then we go after DiNozzo." He gauged his team's response and realized it never wavered. He then motioned back towards Jen. "Call Barclay."

"And say what?"

"Gee, I don't know Jen…ask him about the weather…" Gibbs began, then turned to McGee. "Work a trace when he picks up."

"He's not stupid." Jen pointed out harshly.

Gibbs almost smiled. "Oh believe me, he is." He gestured towards the phone. "_Call_ him."

Jen did as he asked and it wasn't long before he picked up; his Scottish accent loud and clear. "I was wondering how long it would be, before you called my dear."

"What do you think this will accomplish?" She replied; sensing the surrounding eyes burning into her.

"If what I heard about Agent Gibbs is true, it's already accomplished what I hoped. He _is _still there, is he not?" He listened to a few seconds of silence. "Please, put him on."

Jen handed him the phone and he didn't hesitate placing it on his ear. "How's the leg?"

"Very funny for a man who's not holding any cards."

"Then deal me in."

"Clever. Well, it's very simple. Bring me La Grenioulle's head on a platter…and I return your friends."

Gibbs stifled a laugh. "That's all huh?"

"That's all."

"And what makes you think I'm able to do that?"

"I've been told you are the best. And know you stop at nothing when one of your team members is in peril."

"What makes you think you know me so well?"

Barclay shuffled through a few files. "Caitlin Todd…she was beautiful, such a pity."

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Did you happen to read what happened to her killer?"

"I did rather. Bullet to the head, rather ironic I must say." He cleared his throat. "But back to the offer at hand…do we have a deal?"

Gibbs looked toward McGee; and watched him shake his head. "How much time do I have to deliver?"

"I'm a reasonable man…how's forty eight hours sound?"

Gibbs shook his head. "He may not even be in the country, I may need more time."

"You have forty eight hours."

"Let me talk to my people."

"I'm afraid they're indisposed at the moment."

He clenched his fist. "Maybe I wasn't clear…let me talk to my people…now!"

"I'm afraid you're not in a position to be giving orders."

Gibbs clenched his teeth and softened his voice. "Please."

It was then everyone in the office stopped what they were doing.

Barclay managed a smile. "Give me a moment."

Gibbs listened to some shuffling and it wasn't long before her voice came on the line. "Gibbs?"

"Abby, are you hurt?"

"No…not really…but Ducky…" But before she could finish Barclay took back the phone.

"Satisfied, Agent Gibbs?"

"Far from it…put Doctor Mallard on."

He stifled a laugh. "You're through making demands. I'll be in touch."

As soon as the call ended Gibbs snapped his head towards McGee.

"Couldn't trace it boss."

"You _couldn't_ trace it?"

"Um, I could go into the technological details…but I get the feeling you won't want to hear it."

"You thought right!" He slammed his hand down. "Alright, get downstairs, I want a lead on the Frog's last known where abouts…I don't care if you have to hack into the CIA, FBI, hell hack into the KGB if you have to…we need a lead." He turned around. "David…"

"Put pressure on my contacts. On it."

Franks eyes had been fixated on the Director throughout the entire conversation; his hands resting on his chin. "So tell me Madam Director….how's it feel to be a traitor?"

"I was doing my job."

Gibbs slammed both his hands on the conference table; scaring Mike a bit. "DiNozzo…Ducky…Abby…" He came inches from her face. "They could die because you were _doing your job_…" She remained speechless and all she could feel was his warm breath on her face before he stormed out without another word.

Franks leaned back in his chair as Gibbs stormed out without another word. "You know, I've been thinking…something you haven't had much experience with lately...that being said…any chance you're two cans short of a six pack?"

"Because I'll do whatever it takes to catch him?"

He shook his head and stood up. "Because you messed with the Probie's team…anyone that stupid is either sick in the head or down right suicidal."

* * *

"McGee!" Gibbs practically yelled towards him as he entered the bull pen.

Tim didnt look up and contineud to punch away at his computer. "Starting off from the day we lost him on his boat boss…nothing yet."

Gibbs turned to Ziva and she threw her hand over the phone receiver. "It has been two minutes…contacts cannot be coerced as fast as typing on a keyboard."

He went and stood over Tim's shoulder for a few minutes before Mike met him in the middle of the bull pen. "That woman is hiding something Probie."

"Yeah…you just figuring that out now Mike?"

"Something else. Something she's afraid to tell us."

He threw his hands up. "What do you want me to do? Lock in her up in my basement and go all Jack Bauer on her…till she cracks..."

"Jack who?"

"Ah hell if I know, ask DiNozzo…" He stopped himself and took a long hard glance at the now wilted black roses at Tony's desk. "You two call me once you have something…"

"Where you headed boss?"

He reached for his jacket. "To think."

Mike then took a seat at Gibbs desk for the second time that day and stared at the blank computer screen. "How do you turn this damn thing on?"

* * *

Gibbs found himself alone in the empty elevator, his forehead leaning against one of the steel walls. He wanted nothing more than to slam both his fists into it; but knew it would only be a temporary distraction from the rage welling up inside him. He contemplated hitting floor three and breaking the second rule his Father had taught him. Never hit a woman. But instead he hit floor number 1, and arrived at the entrance of Abby's lab. He stepped in and his eyes fixated on the Caf Pow stained floor. "Damnit…" He spoke out loud to himself, tormented for not putting the pieces together sooner. And for not recognizing the lies. How could he not realize Barclay was lying to him? How could he not know Ducky was hiding something? It was then he realized that the loss of one Anthony DiNozzo had caused something inside him to change…and it wasn't for the better. He needed to bring him back or that_ something_ that made him Leroy Jethro Gibbs would be gone for good.

* * *

"Sean Connery…clearly the best James Bond _ever!"_ He peered through the bars then started to pace. "Oh come on guys, you have to agree with me there…he's from your native land…"

The four men shook their heads as they stood guard outside his cell. "Is there anything we can do to get him to be quiet?"

"O'Shea said we cannot harm him."

"He has been going on and on for days…James Bond this…James Bond that…perhaps if we get him a TV he will shut up."

It was then a familiar face appeared before them; causing the four of them to stand up. "Open his door." He entered to see Tony stop his pacing.

"Hiya Fred…glad you're here, you'll definitely agree with me about Connery…"

O'Shea put his hand up to quiet him. "Brought you a visitor to keep you company, I believe he's an old acquaintance of yours…" He stepped aside to allow the man to enter.

"Hello Anthony…"

Tony slipped his hands into his pockets and covered his fear with his usual charm. "René…what a nice surprise, although I get the distinct feeling you're more of a Pierce Brosnan fan?"

--

AN: For those of you questioning your NCIS memory...Rene is in fact, La Grenioulle himself.


	12. Chapter 12

McGee may as well of had blinders on. His eyes had never been more fixated, and his drive never more focused. His mind was working concurrently; one on the task at hand; the other trailing him through the last month. The sleepless nights; the anxiety filled days; the guilt he carried around his neck. He had never been more determined to see a mission through; and was certain that nothing or no one was going to stop them.

Ziva exhausted every contact in her arsenal; even her very own Father. It was only a matter of time before something led them somewhere. She was also determined to complete the mission; maybe even more so than any she'd ever taken on. And as usual; was willing to do whatever it takes.

Gibbs had left Abby's lab and decided on his next destination. He entered the Directors office silently and patiently stood over her desk.

"Here to read me my rights Jethro?" She waited for a response only it never came. "Then you plan on staring me to death?" Once again she waited. "Very original."

Gibbs stare was steadfast; his arms now landing on her desk.

"How long do you plan on standing there?" She was still waiting. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry?" She threw her hands up. "Fine, I'm sorry Jethro. I never meant for anyone to get hurt. I know some where behind that stare you still believe that." She finally stood up and leaned across her desk to meet his eyes. "You do believe me don't you?"

His eyes shifted; hoping to send her the answer without a word and slowly walked out. He tarried down the stairs; his eyes once again catching the wilted black roses until Tim and Ziva both stood up and started towards him.

"Boss…he's in Scotland." McGee had to smile; taking a few breaths.

Ziva then continued. "My contact confirms he appeared on their radar less than two days ago."

Gibbs moved towards the bull pen; his team walking in step with him. "And DiNozzo?"

McGee shook his head; but Ziva did not. "He is being held underground by O'Shea…whether the relationship between La Grenioulle is connected, is unclear at the moment."

He shrugged. "And all this from a couple phone calls David…remind me never to double cross you." He turned to McGee. "Dig into Barclay; I want to know about his wife and kid, where he's been staying…"

"On it."

Gibbs then noticed things were a bit quieter. "Where's Mike?" But before either could answer he came strolling through and handed each of them a coffee.

"Though you three might need it…" he pointed to Gibbs. "Especially you Probie; I know how you can get without your coffee." He cleared his throat. "Now, what I miss?"

* * *

Abby cradled Ducky in her arms and was doing all she could to keep him conscious. Barclay had assigned two goons to watch them; and she hadn't taken well to them at all.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" She squinted her eyes towards him to express her annoyance. "Obviously not." She snuggled in close to Ducky and stroked a few hairs from his face. "Don't worry Duck man; Gibbs and the guys are gonna come for us...just stay with me okay?" She placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Hey…remember that one time you and Gibbs came to watch me in that snow sledding competition? It was so cold. Anyway, I'll never forget when you convinced Gibbs to ride down with us on my victory lap…and you almost fell…" She stopped to laugh a bit. "Gibbs reached out and saved you though…remember?" She could feel his respirations get shorter. "He's gonna save us; just hang on…please…"

* * *

"His wife and daughter were on the same train as La Grenioulle almost five years ago. They were killed when his main competition at the time…the Jackal…attempted a hit. Four other civilians were killed in the raid. Le Grenioulle escaped…but of course you know that…" He punched at his keyboard. "Well that's interesting…the anniversary of their death is…"

"In two days." Gibbs finished for him. "He gave himself five years to get the bastard and his deadline is coming to a close."

Ziva stepped forward. "And if we do not deliver."

Gibbs didn't hesitate; being all too familiar with his state of mind. "He's been torturing himself for five years Ziva…if he doesn't avenge them in two days. He'll of failed them…and after that; he'll have nothing to lose." He stared intently at the photo of his wife and daughter. "He'll kill them…and kill himself."

Each of them knew Gibbs suspicions were rarely wrong; especially in this instance. Mike approached moments later. "Well now, the clock is ticking. We either go after the Frog…or get your people back safe…your call Probie."

Gibbs turned to face him and eyed the rest of his team. "Tim, book us another flight…" He watched McGee smile and stepped towards him. "Three seats McGee."

Tim knew what he was implying. "Boss you cant be serious? You can't leave me behind…you need me…"

"I need you here. In case things don't go as planned…someone has to stay close to home base."

"But…"

"No butts McGee…I need you feeding us Intel…and staying close to Abby and Ducky."

It was then Tim barely flinched as Gibbs motioned towards his computer. "And if I say no?"

Gibbs was fuming inside; but had gotten to know Tim well enough through the years to tell him what he needed to hear. "I know you're angry…at Jenny; at Ducky…hell, even at me for the way I treated you…but right now I need you to trust me."

Tim nodded slowly; but wasn't done protesting. "I want to go after Tony boss." His throat suddenly went dry. "I want…I want to save him…"

"So you can prove yourself to him?"

He shook his head violently. "So I can prove it to myself."

Gibbs laid a soft hand on his shoulder. "Tim listen to me, I've trusted you with my life, and the lives of my team for the last three years…if you want to prove yourself than prove to me that you're still willing to do whatever it takes to bring them home."

"I am boss."

He lifted his hand to cradle McGee's face. "I know…now book us that flight."

"On it."

Gibbs watched Tim sit down and turned to find Mike staring him down. "Something you want to say boss?"

Mike simply shrugged. "Just admiring how much you've grown Probie."

"Yeah, let's just hope I'm grown up enough to save 'em."

"I have faith Gunny."

Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now, why doesn't that reassure me?"

* * *

Tony cringed as what felt like the tenth strike hit him square in the face. "Okay, forget about Brosnan…Daniel Craig maybe?" He was met with another strike and swallowed hard. "Okay…you do seem like a Roger Moore kinda guy, the way you handle that weapon." It was then the butt of the man's gun met his temple sending him into a daze. He was slowly drifting out of consciousness when a familiar face appeared before him.

"Jeanne?"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Im going to name this chapter "Death Warrant." You'll see why. :) Enjoy.

--

"Flights leaving in an hour…" Tim looked up from his computer but continued to type.

Mike stepped towards his desk. "You did get us first class right kid?"

McGee cringed at being called kid; but Gibbs interrupted before he could respond. "Good work Tim, we'll be in contact when we get on the ground…Ziva…"

She slipped on her side arm. "I will phone our contacts and have them meet us at the airport."

Gibbs gestured towards the elevator and looked behind him to see Ziva following; only Mike did not.

"You _did_ get us first class right?

* * *

"I assure you Frederick; Anthony's presences alone will bring trouble you do not want. Send him back to the US."

"He has made me look like a fool Rene."

"Anthony has made a living out of making people look foolish. Including myself. Your best choice in the matter; is to let him return to NCIS in one piece. If you do not; you will have their entire agency after you."

"Are you are speaking from personal experience?"

He nodded and sipped the drink in his hand. "My people have researched his team members. A former marine who carries out vendettas like few I've ever seen. An Officer with Mossad who has been trained to do things even men like you or I could only imagine. Another who could find out more about you than you know about yourself. I assure you; that they are aware of his presence here…and it is only a matter of time before they bring havoc."

O'Shea eyed him curiously. "There is another option…I could kill him and ensure they never find him."

Le Grenioulle sat up straight and finished the contents of his glass. "And _that_ option Frederick; would be signing your death warrant."

* * *

"He keeps babbling on and on about a Jeanne…must be the name of a woman in a James Bond film." He peered inside the room to see Tony still lying on the floor. "Would you like a go at him next?"

But before he could answer his phone rang; he set it down a moment later. "Boss said to leave him be. He'll be here in a few hours to set him loose."

* * *

It was less than five minutes before Timothy McGee realized he was alone. No one to stop him from doing what should've been done a long time ago. He took in few deep breaths before standing up and walking to the front of Tony's desk. He picked up the vase holding the wilted roses and started towards the stairs. He entered the Directors office without knocking.

"I was wondering how long it'd take for you to come through those doors."

Tim started towards her desk and dumped the remnants of the roses and water onto her desk. He watched her push away in her chair and stand up. "Agent McGee…"

He managed a smile; but it quickly faded when he threw the vase across her office to hear it shatter. "Why did you do this?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

He shook his head. "Oh please; spare me the melodramatic sob story. I want to know why you think avenging your Father's death is worth destroying people lives? Why was his life so sacred that it has the right to risk Tony's life and put me through hell?"

"Now _you_ can spare me the melodramatic sob story. So you felt guilty for a month, it's not as if your family name was practically destroyed…and you buried your own Father. So you lost some sleep…experienced resentment from Gibbs…you're a Federal Agent…."

He threw his hands out. "All things aren't relative. You cannot dismiss what I went through because our experience wasn't the same. This is more than simple revenge; you're being irrational, illogical, deflecting blame…"

"What are you a psychiatrist?"

He shook his head. "No Director; like you said, I'm a Federal Agent…I look for answers where they aren't any…I try to understand the bigger picture…and that picture is coming in coming in loud and clear."

"Oh is it?"

"Yes, because _my_ Father raised me to see that justice is served. And if Abby, Ducky or Tony doesn't come back…justice will be served Director…" He gestured towards the shattered glass across the room. "Cuz in the last three years I've learned to have confidence not only in my skills but in myself. So whatever warped sense of logic caused you to use me in your little plan is going to have a consequence…it's simple, every action has an equal or opposite reaction." He started towards the door. "And unfortunately for you, I aced physics."

* * *

"Do you think it was wise to leave McGee and the Director within 100 feet of each other unsupervised?" Ziva offered as she handed the attendant her ticket and boarded the plane.

Franks had to laugh. "The Probie never does anything without a purpose Officer David."

Ziva shrugged. "You are saying the reasons he gave were _not _the only reasons…"

Mike nodded. "Are the reasons he gives _ever_ the only reasons?"

She dropped the question and followed behind a silent Gibbs. Mike took a seat beside her and it wasn't long before Gibbs nodded off. "So David, tell me more about the Probie and that forensic chick…"

* * *

Barclay approached his two cohorts and pulled them aside. "How is the ME?"

"He won't last much longer…but that's not the problem."

"What is?"

"Getting his dead body from that girl; she's clinging to him like a mother hen."

Barclay eyed her and managed a smile. "She is feisty isn't she?"

"I was gonna use the word spirited…but yeah, feisty works."

He started towards Abby and watched her tighten her grip on Ducky's chest. "You obviously care for him very much."

"What gave it away? My crying or the stare I'm giving you right now."

He gestured towards her eyes. "That is quite a stare…come to think of it. I believe I've seen it some where before."

"Yeah from the guy who's gonna kick your…"

"Now, now my dear. No need to get all worked up. If you let your friend go; we'll get him some medical help."

She shook her head. "Right…you just want me to let him go so you can get rid of the body…I'm not stupid. In fact, I'm pretty smart. For instance; as far as bad uys go you're pretty stupid."

"How so?"

"First of all; you don't conspire with the Director of a Federal Agency to catch an arms dealer who, by the way, is basically Waldo…only he's not in the picture…then you lied to Gibbs…doesn't get any stupider than that…actually it does…cuz you kidnapped us…okay even stupider was hurting him…" she looked down at Ducky and took in a breath. "If you think for one second that you're gonna live very much longer, you're dead wrong."

Barclay managed a wry smile. "Did it ever cross that smart brain of yours that I don't care whether I live or die?" He watched her grip get even tighter. "Now I suggest you let him go before I'm forced to break the first rule of the Gentleman's code."

"Always open their car door?"

He shook his head as he stifled a laugh. "Never hit a lady."

* * *

Mike was nudged awake four times before he finally opened his eyes. "We're here already?"

Gibbs took out his bag from the compartment and intentionally dropped it into Mikes lap. "Sorry boss, it slipped."

"Uh huh." He handed him his bag forcefully. "Drop another bag like that Probie and I'll head slap you back to Washington."

Ziva tried not to laugh at the exchange. "Our contacts are waiting."

Mike stood up and rubbed out the kink in his neck. "If your Agency wasn't so cheap I'd of slept like a baby…"

"Maybe you would've slept longer if you weren't up half the flight grilling David about my love life."

He had to smile. "I knew I should've pinched you to see if you were really asleep…"

* * *

O'Shea entered to find Tony sitting up. "I have good news Agent DiNozzo."

"You giving me a TV?"

He almost smiled. "I'll do you one better. You're going home."

Tony cocked his head sideways. "Home as in DC, or home as in the metaphorical spiritual sense?"

O'Shea removed the 45 from the small of his back and aimed it at Tony.

"I'm thinking the second one." He stood up. "At least un tie my hands, give a man a fighting chance."

O'Shea gestured for one of his men to do so. "You plan on stopping the bullets with your free hands?"

"Actually I was gonna go more for the matrix move."

He lifted the weapon up once more. "You're _going_ home laddie; in a body bag."

* * *

Abby was curled up in a corner doing her best to get some rest. She wished she had Ducky to hold onto for comfort but was alone. Alone with her fears; her cries and her fury. But also alone with her hope. Hope that they'd be rescued, hope that the team would be back together again and hope that her blind faith in one man would make it all a reality.

* * *

"You're sure that O'Shea trusts you?"

La Grenioulle nodded with a smile. "Trent, would I lie to you?"

"He is letting DiNozzo go?"

"He is not a stupid man. He does not want a Federal Agency aimed at his head. Now, that being said; when is this soirée coming to a close?"

Trent looked at his watch. "In less than 48 hours."

"Why the time table?"

He managed a smile. "A friend of mine has some business to take care of first."

* * *

Jenny placed herself in the corner of the parking garage and dialed a familiar number. "What you did stepped over the line!"

Barclay shook his head. "Now, now...aren't you the pot calling the kettle black..."

"You do not need to hurt them."

"I'm afraid it's a bit late for that my dear."

She swallowed hard and peered around to ensure she was alone. "You didn't."

"The old man was trying to be a hero…he left me no other choice."

"You do realize you just signed your death warrant…"

He agreed. "If your Agent delivers. It will solve everyone's problems."

"Do you honestly think that Gibbs will just let this go…even if he delivers?"

"I would expect nothing less."

She sensed the phone call coming to an end. "Wait…how bad is he hurt?"

"Unfortunately as of two hours ago…it went from hurt to something much worse."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Okay everyone, I'm going to run through a quick recap of where everyone is etc. As of the last chapter… McGee is at NCIS, Jenny is at NCIS. Gibbs, Mike, Ziva are in Scotland in search of La Grenioulle & Tony in order to meet the demands of Barclay; who is in DC holding Abby and Ducky hostage. Tony is being held hostage by O'Shea in Scotland. That said; please don't hesitate to ask questions if you're confused at any point. Also, this wont be Gabby; and will stay canon. I'm just using the girlfriend banter for humor...:)... Now…let the madness commence…

--

Having Mike around always seemed to ease Gibbs spirits. And considering the situation they found themselves in; Gibbs could use all the easing he could get. He had to keep his mind focused; he had to be the leader Mike had taught him to be; he had to be the hero. Three people he had grown close to were counting on him; and he would rather die than face the consequence of letting even one of them down.

After stepping aside to allow Mike and Ziva exit from the plan; he reached for his phone.

Tim was jolted awake at his desk and reached for it. "Special Agent McGee…"

Gibbs sensed the strain in Tim's voice. "Morning, have a nice chat with Jenny?"

McGee looked around as if Gibbs hadn't really left. "Um…"

"It's okay McGee…as long as she's still alive."

"She is boss. I swear." He sat up and placed his fingers on his keyboard anticipating an order.

"Any contact from Barclay?"

Tim shook his head; then realized Gibbs couldn't see him. "No boss; should there have been?"

"Well, he said he'd be in touch. I want you to pull up his number and do whatever you do to find us a lead. This little shindig may take a bit more than 48 hours."

"On it boss." He set down the phone and quickly began to type away. He glanced at the corner of the screen and realized how long he'd slept. He had a lot of time to make up for.

* * *

Abby opened her eyes after being awakened by some commotion. She noticed her captors were absent from her view and began an internal debate on whether to escape. Gibbs had always told her to plan before the chance presents itself; and right now was one of those times. She knew where the closest exit was; the only question was whether it was worth the risk. It was in that moment, she made her decision…

* * *

Jenny arrived near the balcony and gazed down at the bull pen. She watched as McGee worked diligently; no doubt completing a task from Gibbs. She fixated momentarily on Tony's desk; then slowly moved to Ziva's and finally Gibbs. In a moment of clarity she began to feel a sense of guilt. Maybe she had gone too far? Maybe Le Grenioulle wasn't worth the lives of people who had trusted her? But as the moment passed; she realized the answers to those questions didn't matter. Her decision had already cost one life; and many others hung in the balance… As she continued her stare at Gibbs empty desk; she hoped that for one final time he'd save her from a mess she'd created…

* * *

Tony's contacts were quick to anticipate Gibbs and the rest of his team. They approached them near the terminal without hesitation.

"I'm Officer Clayton, this is Officer Samuelsson. Welcome to Scotland."

Mike spoke up first. "Skip the pleasantries fellas; we don't plan on staying long."

Clayton nodded at his statement. "Yes, well, do follow me. Our cars will transport us to our department."

Gibbs eyed them with a bit of skepticism. "In the US we use badges; do you people assume people know you by those silly hats…?"

Samuelsson cleared his throat to defend his attire; when Clayton put a hand up to quiet him. "Do you question our identities Agent Gibbs?"

"After the last 24 hours, I question everything."

Clayton obliged as did Samuelsson. Gibbs handed them to Ziva who examined them briefly. "Standard issue. Look authentic." She gave them back with a smile as if to say 'no hard feelings.'

"Now that that's settled; shall we?" Clayton gestured towards the cars and the three followed.

"You people drive on the left side the road here right?" Franks questioned before a stranger reached for his bag. "What in the hell do you think you're doing son?"

"I was taking your bag for you sir."

"Well hell; announce yourself or something. You're liable to get shot where I come from."

The attendant swallowed hard and became a bit frightened. "I do apologize sir; will you be needing assistance with your bag?"

"What? I look incapable of putting my own bag in a trunk?"

"Well no sir...I uh…I was just…"

It was then Mike tossed the bag towards the man's chest. "Oh take it; before you wet yourself." He slipped into the back seat; and noticed Gibbs hadn't gotten in. "You coming Probie?"

Gibbs nodded. "No Mike; I changed my mind and I'm going back to Washington; yeah I'm coming, just hold your horses." He pulled Clayton aside as the occupants waited.

"What now Agent Gibbs? Is there some secret code word I'm supposed to give?"

Gibbs didn't smile. "I just want to be clear who's running this little operation."

"I was informed that you would take the torch…I am here only to assist."

Gibbs agreed. "You serious?"

Clayton nodded. "I'm afraid I am. Someone higher up must think very highly of your Agency. This directive came from the top down."

Gibbs then gestured towards their car. "Well then, in that case; after you."

* * *

McGee removed his jacket as sweat started to pour from his forehead. He felt like he was running a marathon; despite the fact that he was sitting still. "Come on McGee, you're better than this...find something…" He spoke out loud to himself which made the reality of being alone even more evident. "Come on, come on…"

In a matter of seconds he found himself staring wide eyed at his screen; and the process of reaching for his weapon and leaving suddenly became trivial. He raced towards the stairwell; peeled out of the NCIS garage; and all without realizing, he'd forgotten his phone.

* * *

"Damnit McGee…" Gibbs closed his phone for the tenth time.

"Did you try his desk number?" Ziva questioned; trying to help.

"You know David; that hadn't occurred to me…" His sarcasm came across loud and clear.

"Perhaps he stepped out for a moment; simply forgot his phone." Samuelsson offered from the front seat.

"Half my team has been kidnapped; and he stepped out without his phone? I'd like to think my Agents aren't that stupid…"

He tried not to smile. "Your Agent DiNozzo stepped out without his phone one evening; we had to send out a search party to locate him; turned out he was at a…well…I'd rather not say in front of the lady."

Ziva stifled a laugh and Mike responded for her. "Uh she's the exception to the rule." Gibbs snapped his head towards him as if sticking up for her. "Easy Probie; she your girlfriend too?"

Gibbs shook his head in frustration and opened his phone to try McGee again. And after another three failed attempts; he resisted the urge to throw it out the window.

* * *

O'Shea was all smiles as he joined La Grenioulle for breakfast on his terrace. "Morning Rene."

"Frederick." Grenioulle tried to examine his friends delight. "Well you do seem quite happy this morning, was the transport of DiNozzo successful?"

"A couple of my men are en route with his body now." He reached for an apple and bit into it with a smile. "These apples are simply delicious, do try one."

Grenioulle hid any reaction he may have wanted to show. "His body? You didn't Frederick?"

He shrugged and took another bite. "Now Rene, you can't honestly think I would let it get out that a man who infiltrated my organization was simply let free? You are sadly mistaken."

"You will regret this Frederick."

He shook his head. "O contraire my friend," he reached under the table and came back out with a weapon aimed at his counterpart. "You are the only one who should be regretful. After all; not many men who double cross me live to tell about it."

Grenioulle threw his arms out in his defense; but remained calm. "Double cross you? Non-sense. Who told you such a lie?"

O'Shea nodded his head towards the man walking towards them. "I believe you two know each other?"

* * *

McGee arrived at the destination and patted down his pockets in search of his phone. "Ah, are you kidding me?" He head slapped himself before taking in a breath. "It's okay McGee; you got this…save Abby and Ducky…" He ran through calculations in his head of the room dimensions in the building against the number of people Barclay would've needed to pull off the kidnappings. After a minute of reassuring himself; he removed his side arm and headed towards the building…

* * *

Clayton pulled a few images up on the computer. "This is O'Shea's estate; according to Intel Grenioulle was last seen entering it yesterday afternoon." He punched at the keys. "Well I'll be…"

Gibbs peered over his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Surveillance suspects he may have been the occupant of a limo that entered the premises less than an hour ago…."

"_May_ have been?" Mike commented; hinting that he elaborate.

"It is not the same limousine he is known to travel in."

Ziva shrugged. "In Mossad it is not uncommon to change vehicles if you believe you are under surveillance."

Gibbs tapped Mike and Ziva on the shoulder. "Let's roll."

Samuelsson stepped forward. "You cannot simply waltz up to the gate and ring the doorbell."

Mike managed a smile. "Who said anything about ringing the door bell?"

"Ah yes, I have seen this in your American movies…you drive a large vehicle through the gate and after a long gun battle you escaped unscathed…"

Gibbs agreed. "You forgot the part where we arrest the bad guy."

Mike followed up. "And get the girl."

"There is no girl to rescue here." Clayton replied; starting to become un-easy with the look in Gibbs eyes.

Mike shook his head and motioned towards Gibbs with a wink. "There_ is_ back in DC."

* * *

Abby had arrived at NCIS on auto pilot. She knew if she just got to Gibbs everything would be okay. Only she arrived in the bull pen to find it empty. She hurried to a phone and stared to dial…but before she could finish the Director appeared behind her.

"Abby? Thank God you're alright…How did you escape?"

Abby didn't turn around and continued to dial, until Jenny placed a finger on the cradle and ended the call.


	15. Chapter 15

A wry smile appeared on Abby's face as she slammed the receiver down on the Directors finger. Jenny pulled it away; her face clearly showing discomfort.

"How did you get here?"

Abby ignored the question and picked the receiver back up. "I have to call Gibbs…" She watched as Jenny tried to step towards the phone a second time and reached for McGee's stapler. "Back off Director, or I'll be forced to use…well force."

Jenny put her hands up; her finger still throbbing. "Abby, I was simply trying to get a handle on the situation, no need to involve Gibbs so hastily…"

"No need to involve Gibbs…? Do you _want_ me to hit you?" She made a move towards her with the stapler. "You've heard Ziva talk about paper clips…well I'm just as good with a stapler…"

"I'm simply asking that you explain."

Abby slowly lowered her weapon; but still held it in her hand. "I escaped okay…and Ducky is hurt…I gotta call Gibbs."

"He's in Scotland."

"He's where? Why? Tony? Did he go after Tony? They all went after Tony? What about me…what about Ducky? No way he'd leave us like that…"

Jenny took a step towards her which caused Abby to lift the stapler back up. "Abby, the man who was holding you gave Gibbs an ultimatum. He wanted La Grenioulle in exchange for the two of you."

Abby shrugged. "La Grenioulle…he's in Scotland too? So wait…they're all in Scotland which is where Tony is; but also where the Frog is…so they can bring them back here to the psycho Scotsman who kidnapped us…why's the psycho want Grenioulle so bad?"

"His wife and daughter were killed in cross fire intended for La Grenioulle."

Abby pouted a bit. "Aww, that's so sad…I mean I'm still mad at him…but it's still sad."

"McGee should still be here somewhere," Jen began as she looked around and placed herself in front of his computer.

Abby then reached for Tim's cell phone near his keyboard. _He wouldn't leave without his cell would he? _She flipped it open to see over twenty missed calls from Gibbs; but decided to keep that fact from the Director and slipped his phone into her pocket.

"There is nothing on his computer; I'm sure he is close." She stepped back in front of Abby. "You can put the stapler down Abby; I'm not going to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever…just like you _didn'_t hurt Tony…?"

"Tony was doing his job."

She once again ignored her. "I have to pee…" She turned for the rest room and locked herself in a stall. She set the stapler down before pulling out McGee's cell phone and hitting send.

* * *

Grenioulle looked up to see Trent Kort enter with a smile. "You didn't honestly think you could just walk away from the business did you Rene?"

He mirrored Trent's smile. "I had my hopes."

O'Shea cocked the weapon and handed it to Kort. "Would you like to do the honors?"

Grenioulle quickly stood up as Trent moved towards him; he pressed firmly into Grenioulle's hand triggering a pressure point that crippled any attempt to resist and lifted the gun to his temple. He managed one final smile just as he pulled the trigger…

* * *

Franks had his seat reclined as the three were en route to O'Shea's estate. Ziva was quiet in the back seat; keeping her thoughts to herself. Gibbs mind was running through their plan of attack when his phone rang; he reached for it and barked loudly. "Bout damn time McGee."

"Gibbs…"

The phone almost dropped out of his hand. "Abby?"

Mike attempted to bring his seat back to its original state and almost crushed his body in half. Ziva immediately leaned in between them.

"Gibbs!!" She had to put a handle on her emotions to keep from shedding tears of joy. "I'm okay…you'll be so proud of me…I did exactly what you taught me…I planned before the opportunity was there…and…"

"You escaped?" He hid his smile of relief; in fear of Mike's implications. "Where's Ducky?"

She shook her head. "They took him from me. Oh Gibbs; I don't want to say it…cuz I don't know for sure…he could be, but he could also be fine…"

Gibbs closed his eyes. "How bad was he hurt?"

"Bad."

He let out a sigh before opening his eyes. "Okay Abs, listen to me; can you remember where you were taken?"

"Yeah…I think so…just need to get to a computer and I can get an exact location…and um, the Director is hovering around like you Gibbs; it's freaking me out."

"Stay away from her."

"Okay but…"

Gibbs pulled the car to a halt. "No butts Abs, stay away from her." The decibel of his shout; surprised even his counterparts. "Get down to your lab and stay there."

Abby took a few deep breaths. "Gibbs…what is going on? You're gone…McGee is gone, Tony, Ziva…everybody's gone…"

He closed his eyes a second time; the fear in her voice making him cringe inside. "Abby I just need you to trust me; can you do that?"

"Of course…it's…"

He cut her off gently. "I need you to stay put…"

"Um…okay…but...what about you guys?"

"Don't worry about us; we'll be back as soon as we can…keep his phone close by; I'll be in touch. And Abby…"

"Get down to my lab and stay there."

He managed a smile. "That's my girl." He closed the phone and resisted the urge to slap the look Mike was giving him right off his face. "One word boss; and I'll be forced to do something I've never done before…"

Mike stifled a laugh. "And what would that be Probie?"

"Head slap _you_…"

* * *

McGee opened his eyes to find his very own weapon barrel staring back at him. "Agent McGee…what a nice surprise to see you here…I really thought I'd covered my tracks."

Tim rubbed the back of head and swallowed hard. "Guess you underestimated me…it's a common mistake really. Nothing to feel bad about…" He peered around. "But this whole kidnapping thing…I'd feel bad about that."

"Is that so?"

He ignored the response. "Where are they?"

"You are speaking of that beautiful girl? And the Scotsman? Well; it seems I've misplaced the girl; and the Scotsman has unfortunately met his demise…but thanks to you; I still have some leverage."

McGee closed his eyes and slowly leaned his head back against the cold wall behind him. An array of emotions; thoughts and words stormed his mind in that moment. He imagined putting aside every gentle bone in his body and cursing every word imaginable; but all he could manage was… "Why?"

"Revenge is sweet my boy."

Tim shook his head and despite his resistance, could feel his eyes welling up with tears. "Doctor Mallard did nothing to you. He was innocent…just like your wife and daughter."

Barclay snapped the weapon back between Tim's eyes. "Go to hell."

McGee felt a tear stream down his cheek as he met Barclay's stare. "You first."

* * *

Abby hurried out of the restroom and debated whether to go back to the bull pen or straight down to her lab. She figured the Director would be suspicious so met her near Tim's desk where she'd left her.

"Sorry Director; guess I had to do more than pee…does that ever happen you? You go the bathroom thinking you just gotta pee but really you gotta…"

Jen put her hand up. "Abby…focus. What can you tell me about where you were being held?"

Abby shrugged. "To be honest; I think I was too traumatized after getting away that I'm drawing a blank…I just got in a taxi and came here on autopilot…"

"You don't remember anything."

She shook her head and shrugged. "Maybe if I get a Caf Pow it will help me remember."

Jen realized she was lying; but knew better than to press the matter. "Why don't you go home and get some rest..."

"No!" She almost shouted; then quickly tried to recover. "I mean, I cant go home…it's being fumigated again today…I've been staying with Gibbs…and I just cant go there without him there you know…I'll be sad." She pouted slightly. "I think it'd be better if I stayed here where it's safe anyway…"

Jen sighed. "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Not from you…" She mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?"

Abby bit her lip. "I said…who knew?"

"Who knew what?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged and turned towards the elevator; praying silently she wouldn't be called back. And as the elevator doors closed she sighed in relief that her prayers were answered.

* * *

Gibbs pulled the vehicle aside less than a quarter of a mile from the gate and took in a breath. "So…you two ready to be a part of what you see in the movies?"

Ziva wholeheartedly agreed as she slid her clip into her weapon. "Tony is going to be so mad he's missing this."

Gibbs managed a smile as he turned back to the wheel. "Yeah, can't _wait_ to tell him…" The car soon went silent as the reality of the phrase hit home. This was their chance at making the dreams they've had over the last month come true. And as Gibbs pulled the car into drive and slammed his foot on the gas pedal; those dreams quickly became one step closer to coming true…

* * *

Abby was typing away at her computer when she sensed someone enter her lab. She turned around, armed with Tim's stapler and slowly opened her mouth in shock…


	16. Chapter 16

AN: I know, two updates in two days. Crazy huh? Now that it's been established that Im nuts; on with the story. Enjoy.

--

"Relax Miss Scuito…we're on your side."

Abby set down her Caf Pow and picked up the closest object she could find; Bert. She was now armed with one stapler and one ferocious stuffed animal. "Did you know the Hippos are one of the most dangerous creatures in the world…during one attack last year; eleven people were killed…and there are only four of you."

He hid a smile as his Agents looked at him with concern. "They're here to protect you; Gibbs called in a favor."

She eyed them curiously before shaking her head. "Prove it…take out your phone and slide it over to me."

He did as she asked; somehow un-phased by her behavior. She slowly set down Bert by her feet and picked up the phone. Unflipping it she saw Gibbs name under received calls and sighed in relief; though still on her guard.

"Happy now?"

"Well considering I was almost killed a few hours ago; yeah I guess."

Fornell gestured towards two of his people. "My men will be stationed here around the clock until Gibbs says otherwise…and probably after that for a while too." He took a step towards her and she lifted up the stapler. "Abby, I know you've been through a rough ordeal…we're here to help. You know better than I do that Gibbs wouldn't ask for the FBI's help unless he was desperate."

She agreed. "True."

"Good, now, he mentioned Agent McGee went off radar; and your ME is still being held hostage. Have you found a location?"

She sighed at his demeanor; it reminded her of Gibbs. And all that did was make her miss him even more. She set down the stapler but kept it within reach as she turned back towards her computer. "I'm a few key strokes away…I should have it soon." Her voice was a lot softer than a few minutes ago.

"You alright Abby?"

She shook her head and turned around. "Look, I know you and I don't know each other really well…and um, this might be really awkward…but I was wondering if, I don't know, I could hug you? I really really need a hug. And I can't hug the Director cuz…well because…and everyone's gone…"

Fornell let a smile cross his face and slowly put his arms out. Abby clung to him quickly and closed her eyes; imagining Gibbs there in his place. She eased away from the hug and turned back towards the computer. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He stood a few feet back as he squinted his eyes at the screen. She punched a key so the information would come up on the Plasma. "Gibbs has trouble with his eyes too…you can see it more clear over there."

He smiled again as he made his way in front of it. As he read the location he reached for his phone. "I need a team assembled at 4563 Ridgeway Drive; hostage situation. I'm en route." He closed his phone and gestured towards one of his Agents to follow; the other two to stay. "Anything happens to her; heads will roll understood?"

"Understood sir."

Fornell raced out of the lab but turned back at the sound of Abby's voice. "Bring 'em back…_please_…"

And with only a Gibbs like nod of reassurance; he was gone.

* * *

Gibbs knew their chances were slim of getting out of this clean; but he also knew there was something about a team member in danger that helped him defy all odds. Either that or at some point in his life he had convinced himself he was invincible.

Gibbs eyed the gate as it came closer. "The lead actors never get killed right?"

Mike agreed. "You're right; it's the side kicks that always buy it. Have I told you lately how glad I am you asked me to come along?"

It was then a rare smile came across Gibbs face as their vehicle stormed through the gate. And the subsequent chaos ensued…

* * *

Fornell arrived at the location as his teams had already assembled in position. "Fifth floor is where we strike the hardest…I need men at every exit…" He removed his jacket and slipped on a protective vest.

"We've tried contacting the number we received for Barclay sir; but no answer."

"All the better…I hate negotiating." He gestured towards the two teams at the ready. "Let's roll!"

--

"Clear."

"Clear."

"Clear."

Fornell listened to the resounding number of 'Clears' in his ear piece and by his surrounding agents. "I want this building searched from top to bottom." He ordered into his radio as he continued to pace around the area. His eye caught sight of a lone cell phone sitting on a counter; no doubt the one Barclay had left behind.

"Over here sir…I've found a body…"

* * *

Gibbs, Franks and Ziva now stood toe to toe with an all too familiar face.

"Fancy seeing you here Trent…" Gibbs spouted; his aim steadfast at both Kort and O'Shea.

Mike was watching their six; while Ziva knelt beside Grenioulle's body. "He's dead Gibbs."

He took a few steps towards O'Shea and slowly placed his weapon under the man's chin. "Where's my Agent?"

O'Shea shook his head. "Agent Gibbs…Grenioulle warned me about you. Said you'd go through hell and back for revenge…and by the current body count; he was correct. Pity you traveled all this way for nothing."

Franks chimed in. "Just pop him Probie…all these Scottish accents are driving me nuts…"

"Sounds like a good idea Mike." He pushed the barrel tighter into his skin. "One final time; where's my Agent?"

"You Americans have no patience," he lifted his arm up to glance down at his watch. "About now he should be arriving back to the US…in a body bag."

It was then Ziva and Mike pinned their eyes towards Gibbs; who had already placed the barrel of his weapon into O'Shea's chest. "You bastard."

"So I've been told."

Trent cleared his throat. "DiNozzo's not dead."

"Then where is he?"

"Let O'Shea go; and I'll tell you."

Gibbs simply shook his head; and tossed O'Shea in Ziva's direction before approaching Kort. "Look into my eyes…what do you see?"

"Guilt."

Gibbs swallowed hard. "Well I know one thing I will not feel guilty about, and that's putting the CIA down one agent…"

"You'd be jeopardizing decades of undercover work."

"Do I look like I care?" He threw his hands up. "Did you hear that Mike? He honestly thinks I care…"

"I heard him Probie; guess he is as dumb as he looks."

Gibbs slipped his weapon into Trent's gut. "Where is DiNozzo?"

Kort managed a smile. "What I said earlier; about him not being dead…I lied."

* * *

The Director was sitting alone at her desk; tapping away with her pen to pass the time. Everything was falling apart. Her perfect plan to finally bring Grenioulle down had failed. Everyone who had trusted her was out there somewhere; doing something to fix this. And there she was; safe in her own office. Or so she thought. Her office doors swung open and the tapping of her pen instantly stopped….

"Did you miss me?"


	17. Chapter 17

"Have the body taken to NCIS." Fornell was adamant in his tone and was surprised when he was met with resistance.

"NCIS is taking over jurisdiction sir?"

Tobias was swift to respond. "Did I stutter Agent Jameson?"

"No sir."

"I didn't think so." He cleared his throat and gestured for the men to do as he asked. He then paced towards the window and down towards the street. "Jameson, I want the security camera footage from those intersections as well as the Federal Bank across the street. Have the footage…"

"Sent to NCIS, yes sir."

Fornell had to smile; after all he hated being misunderstood.

* * *

"Cat got your tongue?" Tony managed a small smile; as he limped towards her desk. "I saw this movie once…"

"How…" She began and watched as Tony put his hand up to quiet her.

"I wouldn't advise interrupting me at the moment; I'm carrying a loaded weapon." He cleared his throat. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, I saw this movie once…the head of this federal agency, though attractive, made a fatal mistake when she ordered one of her agents on a wild goose chase. Unfortunately for that agent; he ended up dead…and his fiercely loyal team leader sought revenge…but the zany twist here is, I'm alive…" He coughed a bit as he took a seat in front of her and crossed his legs comfortably. "No need to keep quiet on my account."

"Tony, I…I'm so glad you're alright…"

He gestured towards his face. "You mean beside the contusions and cuts…yeah, I'm great. I mean sure, I totally defied the odds; but after all I did watch Bond films obsessively growing up; makes a boy think he can do anything…"

"Does Gibbs know you're here?"

"I was gonna surprise him; thought you might want to come with?"

She took in a breath. "He's gone after you."

"After me? So…I'm gonna take a shot in the dark here and say you didn't tell him anything about this operation?" He watched her shake her head. "You told him I was dead after that little stunt at the bridge didn't you? And when I came back after the mission alive? What then?" She remained silent. "Or maybe me coming back alive wasn't part of the plan at all was it?"

"Of course it was."

"Then what Jenny? I get sent in under the pretense of finding Ducky's son; who let me guess, never existed?"

"It was the only way to ensure you'd take the assignment."

"Ah yes, appeal to my sense of humanity. I can see how that would appeal to someone like you…who has none."

"I deserve that."

"Oh believe me, I'm just getting started." He sat up. "Who's with the boss?"

"Ziva and Mike Franks."

Tony looked at her sideways. "Mike Franks? I take it, I'm a little out of the loop, care to fill me in?"

She sat nervously at her desk accounting the events over the past month. She began with the team's resignation and subsequent reinstatements and ended with the current predicament.

"Abby escaped? And she's _here_?" He watched her nod before half limping and half sprinting towards her office door. "So we're clear…this isn't close to being over for you."

The fear piercing through her made it seem as though Gibbs had uttered that statement. And it was even more solidified by the sound of her officer door slamming closed.

* * *

Gibbs turned back towards Ziva before slamming his fist into Trent's gut; doubling him over. It was then Gibbs knee struck his forehead sending him to the ground.

"Uh Probie…" Frank gestured behind them. "Hell of a lot of those silly hats coming towards us."

O'Shea let out a laugh. "Looks as though your game is up. You Americans never know when to quit."

Ziva quieted him with a quick strike to his nose. "_I_ am not American."

Officer Clayton hurried towards them and surveyed the situation. "Did you honestly think you could pull this off Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs expression shifted and he let out a sigh. "I had my hopes."

"As did I." He handed Gibbs a sheet of paper; which he read silently and handed back. "We will have Mr. Kort travel back to the US with an escort. As for O'Shea he shall stay here with us."

Gibbs motioned for Ziva to hand him over. "Might want to get him some tissues for the bloody nose."

"It looks as though Grenioulle will need more than a few tissues." Clayton commented; as he gestured towards the body.

"I would like to request his body be flown to the US." Gibbs asked.

"I don't foresee any issues there. It appears people owe you a lot more favors than you care to admit Gibbs."

He ignored the comment. "Any news on my Agent?"

Clayton's eyes shifted to the ground. "Sadly, no. My men gathered Intel to suggest he was killed to send a message…Grenioulle attempted to convince O'Shea to spare his life; he did not."

Gibbs eyes followed O'Shea as they led him towards the now devastated gate. Mike picked up on his gaze and watched Gibbs hands tighten on his weapon. "Probie…" But before he could continue he watched Gibbs dart after O'Shea and watched Ziva follow. She was able to stop him just as he took aim with his weapon.

"This will not bring Tony back." She shouted, now inches from his face.

Gibbs stare burned into her as he fought to lift the weapon a second time. Franks arrived behind him seconds later. "DiNozzo didn't deserve this Probie, but you don't deserve to be called a murderer either…now stand down Gunny."

Clayton rushed behind them and urged the Officers to race O'Shea from the premises. Ziva quickly took the gun from Gibbs and placed a hand on his arm gently. "Tony would not want this."

"We don't know what Tony would want Ziva….and now we never will."

* * *

"Sir, the sedan outside is issued to NCIS."

Fornell picked up his phone as he exited the building. "Fornell here, I need to put on a BOLO for NCIS Special Agent, Timothy McGee..."

* * *

"Tony!!" She nothing short of took him to the ground as she leapt into his arms. "Tony! Tony!!"

"That's my name don't wear it out…" He squeezed her tight and managed to ease her away from the embrace after only thirty seconds. "Abby, I know everything is a little crazy right now…okay maybe more than a little…but we gotta call the boss…"

She took his hand and pulled him towards the computer; she hit the speed dial and handed him the phone. "Call's going through now…"

He put the receiver to his ear and noticed the object in Abby's left hand. "Uh, what's with the stapler?"

"Don't ask."

He continued to listen to the rings until he heard it pick up… "Boss?"


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs lifted up his phone and answered solemnly. "Yeah Gibbs?"

"Agent Gibbs, how are things in my home land?"

"Barclay…" He stopped as another call came in. _Abby. _He rejected the call and knew nothing could be more important then the conversation he was about to have.

* * *

"_The voicemail box you have reached has not been set up. Please try your call again later_." Tony closed the phone. "Abs, he doesn't have his voicemail set up."

She shrugged. "Would he check it anyway?"

"Good point." He opened the phone a second time. "What is he on your speed dial? I'll keep trying."

"He's number one."

"Of course he is…"

She lifted the stapler up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." He suddenly became very afraid and stepped a few feet away as he tried the call a second time.

* * *

"Your dead line is fast approaching." Barclay began.

Franks and Ziva were picking up on his mannerisms and followed behind Gibbs as he paced. "You lost your bargaining privileges when you killed my ME."

"I have a new bargaining chip…" He held the receiver to McGee.

"_Boss, I'm sorry_…"

"Tim?" Gibbs hollered into the phone, but it wasn't long before Barclay came back on.

"Guess your people like to play hero. Well I'm happy to say I have not shot this one yet. However, bring me Grenioulle as we discussed and I'll hand him over unscathed."

"You are really starting to piss me off you know that?"

"I am quite aware..."

Gibbs cursed under his breath as another call from Abby came through. This time he simply ignored it. "We're on our way back to the States."

"I shall be in touch."

Gibbs cleared his throat. "Hurt my agent; and there will be more than Grenioulle's head on a platter."

* * *

"Really boss, this is not the time to dodge calls."

"He never rejects my call; it must not be on him."

"He's on a mission Abby; would Gibbs not have his phone on him?"

Abby suddenly dropped the stapler. "Oh my Gosh…he's hurt…or worse…he always answers…he cant be dead Tony…he cant be…I never told him how much I…" She stopped herself and watched as he reached out to calm her.

"Abby, I'm sure there's a logical explanation; like maybe he was on another line; or he had it vibrate and didn't feel it; or maybe just maybe he's doing something more important right now…"

She took a few deep breaths and picked the stapler back up. "But what's more important than answering _my_ call?"

* * *

Gibbs closed the phone and handed it to Ziva. "David; get us a car and the next flight out of this place…"

"I am on it; just as soon as you tell me what is happening?"

"Barclay has McGee; he must've located Abby and Ducky and went after them."

"Alone?"

He threw his hands up. "Hell if I know; just get us a damn flight."

Mike stepped in cautiously. "Probie…"

"Don't Probie me Mike; I got two of my people dead, one in danger of joining them and a Director who's lost it…"

"You forgot about your girlfriend…"

Gibbs didn't respond and raced over to take back his phone from Ziva. And without an explanation he hit the send button.

* * *

"Please Lord let him answer." Tony eyes were lifted heavenward when he heard the other line pick up. He didn't have to chance to respond before he heard the scary yet calming voice…

"Abby! What the hell is so damn urgent?"

* * *

Jenny was sifting through some paper work when a familiar face entered her office.

"Agent Fornell?"

"Surprised to see me?"

She shook her head and managed a smile. "You here to arrest me?"

He shrugged. "Now, why would I do that? You do something wrong?" He was sarcastic in his tone; but didn't smile.

"I should've expected Jethro to contact you. What do you know?"

He gestured towards himself as he took a seat. "Who me? Oh, I know enough. Couple of my Agents are guarding your forensic scientist…feisty little thing she is. And I just left a scene where one of your Sedans was abandoned. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

She deduced rather quickly. "Agent McGee?"

"It certainly appears that way. Miss Scuito provided me with the address where she and the ME were being held. There was no sign of them; but he did leave his cell phone. And oddly enough; your number appeared in his recent call list. Interesting eh?"

"You are going to arrest me for talking to someone?"

"Someone no. A man who has taken hostage a Federal Agent, maybe." He leaned towards her desk and examined her. "How long did you really think you could pull off this whole charade?"

"If there's nothing else Agent Fornell; I am quite busy."

He stood up with a smile; achieving what he'd wanted. "Busy getting your affairs in order?" He watched her scowl and got the message. "Nice knowing you Director."

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

He shook his head and smiled. "No, I'll leave the scaring to Gibbs…"

* * *

Tony had to smile at his reaction. "Miss you too boss."

Gibbs let his mouth hang open for what seemed like minutes before Mike snapped him back into reality with a gentle head slap. "Probie…focus."

"Tony?"

"The one and only."

A smile made its way on Gibbs face; but he was still suspicious. "Who is your favorite TV character?"

"The Mag of course."

He let out a deep sigh and resisted the urge to let out a yell as he gave the nod to Ziva and Mike and watched Ziva nothing short of leap into Mike's arms. He was hesitant to oblige at first but eventually joined in on the excitement. After all; he knew how fond Gibbs was of the kid.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Tony had to smile at his gruff response. "Hey, don't go yelling at me. You're the one who's not in Kansas anymore."

Gibbs didn't smile. "Are you hurt?"

"Little banged up. But I got away; you're gonna love how I did it…first I…"

"DiNozzo, later. Right now I need you on this. Have you talked to Jenny?"

He grinned. "Talked yes, killed… not yet."

Gibbs shook his head at the comment. "Is Abby in on this call?"

"No, she's right next to me."

"Put it on speaker."

Tony placed the phone down and Abby was grinning with excitement. "Can you believe it Gibbs? He's okay!!"

"I know Abs…listen, Barclay has McGee…" He anticipated her response. "He'll be fine; we have what he wants. I need you to pull up my phone logs; Barclay called me a few minutes ago from a restricted number…also get a hold of Fornell…"

"Uh boss…" Tony interrupted, watching Fornell enter the lab with a smile and dismissing his Agents.

"I'm here Jethro. How's Scotland?"

Gibbs smiled at his impeccable timing. "To be honest; I'm a little home sick… what'd you find at Barclays location?"

"I'm having the footage from all the traffic cameras transferred here; that could give us a lead…I also found a body."

Gibbs closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "Ducky."


	19. Chapter 19

A stream of images ran through Gibbs mind. His friend lying still on an autopsy table; the last thing he'd said to him and the look on his face when he'd said it. _"I hope I can forgive you for this." _He ignored the guilt filling his heart when Fornell replied.

"Negative. Seems to be an accomplice of Barclay's, the body is being transported here as we speak."

Gibbs opened his eyes; two shocks in less than five minutes was almost too much to take. "No sign of Doctor Mallard?"

"My Agents are still processing the scene; there was some foreign blood splatter but it hasn't been identified."

Gibbs sighed in relief; but this was far from over. He cleared his throat and spoke as matter of factly as he could. "We have to get this bastard."

Abby, Tony, Ziva, Mike and Fornell all agreed whole heartedly; and felt reassured by the tone in his voice. Each of them knew when Gibbs set his sights on something; he attained it. They only hoped they wouldn't lose a team member in the process.

"Boss…" Tony began. "We'll start processing here, but what about…"

"Jenny," Gibbs interrupted. "Leave her to me." He anticipated the resounding rebuttals so spoke quickly. "Fornell…"

"I'll detain her with pleasure Jethro."

Gibbs nodded as if things were coming together. "We are on the first flight out." He was tempted to close the phone immediately and the others had expected him to as well. "DiNozzo…"

"Yes boss?"

"I'm glad you're alright." He let a few moments of silence pass before taking away Tony's chance to respond. "Now, get to work."

Tony managed a smile. "On it boss."

* * *

Fornell met his Agents out in the hall way and motioned for them to join him in the elevator. "Your detail just went from Protection to Detainment."

"Who sir?"

"The Director of NCIS."

They knew better than to question him further and followed close behind as he made his way to her office. Ignoring Cynthia; something she had gotten quite used to over the past few days; he entered through the doors.

"Of course…" He muttered to himself. "That would be too easy." He left the empty office and stood in front of Cynthia. "Where is the Director?"

"She's gone home for the day."

"I just left her five minutes ago…" He tried not to yell; but wasn't successful. "What does she drive?"

Cynthia was hesitant; but not for long. "And I thought Gibbs was rude…uh she drives a silver 2008 Lexus sir."

Fornell gestured towards his Agents. "You two put on a BOLO on that car; can't be too many of those riding around the DC area…give orders to detain and notify the FBI…"

"What's the charge sir?"

Fornell didn't attempt to dampen his voice this time. "Treason!!"

* * *

Gibbs followed behind Ziva who had cleverly attained a car for their travels. Officer Clayton met them momentarily. "Wish I could say it was a pleasure…" He held out his hand for Gibbs to take.

He took it solemnly. "What are you complaining about? You get to take credit for one hell of a collar…bet the next time I hear from you, you'll be the Director."

Clayton had to smile. "I'm pleased to hear about your Agent. You Americans are relentless…"

This time Gibbs mirrored his smile. "You Scotts aint too bad either…"

Gibbs took his seat on the passenger side and looked back to see Mike rolling down his window. "Care for a little piece of advice Clayton?"

"Most certainly Mr. Franks."

"Lose the hats. People will take you and your officers a hell of a lot more seriously." He replied with a smile and watched his window start to ascend without his knowledge. And soon noticed Gibbs had locked the windows from the front seat. "I was just trying to help Probie."

Gibbs peered back at him. "You've helped enough for one day boss."

Mike agreed and stretched his legs out in the back seat. "Damn straight…after this, I'm taking a real vacation."

* * *

Abby's fingers were working over time as she processed the footage from the scene. Tony was soothing his gashes with an ice pack as he went through the crime scene photos.

"So…" He began.

Abby sensed where he was headed. "It was awful."

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because Tony; every time you almost die, you always ask what it was like. You're pretty predictable."

Tony hid a smile. "So it was awful huh?"

She continued to type; being the master at multi-tasking that she was. "Terrible. Gibbs didn't look McGee in the eyes for a month straight…Tim gave a new meaning to the word depressed…he was always down in my lab cuz he hated being upstairs with him…Ziva was a wreck, trying to hide that she was a wreck…Ducky practically stopped telling stories…and Gibbs, well Gibbs spent most of his time with me; just listening and hugging…and listening some more. He was a wreck beyond a wreck…he was…he was…sad."

"Just sad?"

"_Just sad_? Tony, Gibbs doesn't get sad…he gets mad, he gets even…but sad? In all the time I've known him I've only seen him sad once before."

"Kate?" Tony added as he placed the photos back into a pile.

She nodded and stopped typing for a moment. "Yeah…and with you; with no body; no answers. He was silently falling apart at the seams…"

Tony haphazardly sat down and took it all in. "So that explains why they quit then."

"Yeah, I guess Tim just couldn't take it any more, and I don't blame him. He knew Gibbs blamed him; even if he never said it."

Tony let his head hang a little low and put his ice pack down. "What a mess."

Abby agreed as she turned back to analyzing the footage. "You got that right."

"I can't even think of a movie that comes close to this fiasco…" He thought for a few moments. "Nope, nothing. But I bet McGee will have some great material for his new book…" He was wistful as he remembered the predicament his friend was in. "Then again, not even an author could've predicted this…with all the twists and turns, I feel like I'm on a roller coaster at a theme park."

"Uh Tony, could you unbuckle your seat belt and take a look at this…"

* * *

Fornell picked up his phone and was some what hesitant to dial. "Jethro, we got a problem…"

"Just one?"

"Your Director has flown the coop…we put out a Bolo…don't worry we'll find her."

Gibbs rubbed his temples which caught the immediate attention of Ziva. "She's not running."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She doesn't run Tobias…she's up to something. I bet a year's salary…that if you find her, you find Barclay."

Fornell was reluctant but agreed. "You know her better than me…I'm on it."

"And Tobias…"

He suspected his response. "Don't mention it…"

* * *

Timothy McGee sat quietly and examined Barclay from across the room. He had been staring aimlessly at a photo for hours; and Tim could only deduce it was a picture of his wife and daughter. For a moment he felt a twinge of remorse but it quickly faded as he remembered how much pain he'd caused him. All the sleepless nights he spent blaming himself for Tony's death; all the miserable time spent afraid of facing Gibbs; not to mention the tears. He had come to terms with his sensitivities and figured he'd never be as tough emotionally as Gibbs or Tony or Ziva; and he didn't care. He was who he was; no matter how many tears he shed. And right now was another one of those times. But they weren't tears of mere sadness; but frustration. He was confined; he couldn't help Abby; Ducky; Tony, his team. He couldn't help anyone. Not even himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as a few tears streamed down his face. And it was then he silently prayed that he'd get another chance.

* * *

Tony reached for the phone to dial Fornell; when he appeared behind him. "Okay, that's getting kinda creepy…"

Fornell simply shrugged in response. "Your Director is MIA."

"Great…you call Gibbs?" He watched Fornell nod. "Well, you know; it may not be such a bad thing…"

"You think she's with Barclay too?" Fornell questioned; smiling at Tony and Gibbs similarities.

"You just don't know her like I do Toby…"

"And just how well _is_ that DiNutzo?"

He ignored the comment and pointed at the plasma. "Abby's been running the license plate holders at the scene against…" He picked up on the look on Abby's face and smiled. "Sorry Abs…the floor is yours…"

"I've been running the license plate holders at the scene against the civilian and military criminal databases…and we got a hit…" His picture flashed up on the screen. "Jason McCabe…"

"Get me an address…" Both Tony and Fornell replied in the same instant; and Fornell apologized giving the floor to Tony.

Abby had paced over to the printer while the two glared at each other. She took the sheet and handed it to Tony fondly. "Any chance I can come along?" Tony simply stared at her in response. "Okay sheesh, was just asking…"

It was then Tony placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I know my hair isn't silver; but it'll have to do."

She grinned and accepted the kiss graciously. "Don't stay gone for too long okay?"

Tony assured her with a smile and turned to the impatient FBI agent who had just closed his phone. "Fornell can you have your Agents…"

"They're on their way down now."

Tony glared at him. "I'm gonna start calling you Radar O'Reilly if you keep that up Toby."

Fornell rolled his eyes just as his Agents appeared in the door way. "Back to protection details boys."

Tony was now satisfied and sent Abby a final smile before giving the nod to Fornell. "Let's roll…"

* * *

Gibbs was staring aimlessly out of the tiny airplane window. Ziva sat to his right, and Mike had somehow bargained his way into First Class. And neither of them were complaining.

"You are happy yes?" Ziva began; hoping for some intelligent conversation this time around. Her last flight she had been left with a less than interesting Franks.

Gibbs eyes remained glued to the clouds.

She tried a second time. "I realize that this whole mission did not go as planned; but we have Grenioulle and Tony is safe. This must make you a little happy?"

"I'll be happy when this is over."

"No," she shook her head. "You will not even be happy then."

He removed his eyes from the window and snapped towards her. "Then why'd you ask?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"_I _don't want to talk."

"But you do…" She prodded. "We have all been on quite the Ferris wheel ride…"

"Roller coaster…" he corrected. "And yeah, we have. Is talking about it supposed to bring the ride to a stop?"

"No, but it could help with the bumps." She leaned back. "Why is talking so hard for you?"

"_Why_ is it so easy for you?" He countered.

"Perhaps almost losing Tony has caused me to broaden my horizons. During the past month I have tried to be there for McGee, I did much listening at first; but soon found that talking helped me get through things as well."

"Good for you and McGee."

"I spent that time helping McGee; because no one else would."

Gibbs eyes squinted. "I was a jerk. I get it. My big secret has been revealed. Now tell me David; what has this little chat done to change the fact that McGee could get killed? And that I'm the reason for it…"

She examined his response for a moment. "I am interested to hear how McGee getting himself captured while your thousands of miles away is your fault?"

"He went without back up." Gibbs responded quickly.

"Again, I am lost as to your part?"

Gibbs would've thrown his hands in the air if he had the space. "There are only two reasons an Agent would go in without back up…he thought he could do it all by himself…which falls more into DiNozzo's realm…or he thought he _needed_ to do it by himself…"

"You believe he was trying to redeem himself?"

"I _know _he was." He turned back to window. "And _that_, is _my_ fault…"

* * *

Tony kicked through the door with ease; suddenly using all his pent up anger for a good purpose. He and Fornell entered with their guns at the ready. Tony quickly noticed the steam entering the hallway from under a door and smiled.

"I love my job." He retorted as the two stormed into the bathroom and pulled away the shower curtain. "NCIS…oh sorry…" He winked apologetically at Fornell. "And FBI…you have the right to put some clothes on…"

* * *

McGee had tried to rest his eyes when he heard a familiar voice. He stood up at her entrance and watched her greet Barclay with an embrace. She turned to face him moments later and if Tim hadn't been restrained he was afraid of what he was capable of.

"Agent McGee…"

Tim could almost feel the fury fill his eyes. "Director…"


	20. Chapter 20

McGee's eyes shifted to the ground momentarily before fixing them back on Jenny's. He took in a long breath as he considered the array of words he wanted to express. It was then his good ole boy persona was thrown away with one cold phrase.

"Go to hell."

Jenny could sense the lining of hatred in his tone and swallowed hard. "I deserve that."

Tim's eyes remained welled up with tears as he continued to reveal a side of himself he barely knew existed. "What you deserve can't be expressed in mere words Director. In your own self centered sick world what you did was acceptable and somehow a part of me felt sorry for you. But not anymore. I'm not the same person I was before you did this to us…I could honestly say I've never hated another human being more than I hate you right now."

She nodded slowly as if accepting his tirade and uttered a phrase she knew would never be enough. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and let a wry smile fall onto his face. "Sign of weakness Director; and as far as I'm concerned…you're as weak as they come."

* * *

Fornell waited patiently outside the glass of the interrogation room as Anthony DiNozzo stared relentlessly at their suspect. He had to smile at the young man as he tried to evoke the same fear that one Leroy Jethro Gibbs was capable of. And for a moment Fornell thought he might actually achieve what he was aiming for…

"Okay geez…just stop with the staring will ya?"

Tony remained silent and only shifted his eyes cautiously.

"Look, that Scottish dude looked us up. Contracted us to pick up that broad and old man…then do some babysitting. After that chick escaped he said he didn't need us anymore…"

"Nick Pendleton…" Tony stated simply; referring to the body occupying a table in their autopsy room.

"It was self defense okay…he was gonna try and kill me to take my half of the cash, but I popped him first…that's self defense right?"

Tony ignored the question and continued the Gibbs signature stare. "Barclay…"

"Like I said; after that chick escaped he didn't need us anymore. Another one of you guys tried to play hero and he knocked him out cold…after that he paid us and left…"

"Where?"

"How would I know?"

It was then Tony unexpectedly slammed his fist on the table. "WHERE?"

"I want a lawyer…"

"Yeah, and I want a puppy…but you can't always get what you want Jason…now you tell me where Barclay took that Agent, or you're dead where you stand."

Jason looked up but averted Tony's eyes. "He only met us where you found Nick; he didn't say where he was going, just left the cash on the table…"

Tony turned towards the glass and swallowed hard. "The old man…"

He took a few deep breaths before answering. "Tough old man…he tried to be a hero…Nick was trying to mess with that goth chick, and he took a swing at him. He tried for Nick's gun and they struggled…I didn't have a clear shot; but the guy was old you know…never had a chance."

"Where is his body?" After asking the question he watched Jason's expression change.

"That Barclay guy had him picked up to get medical treatment. Thought maybe he felt bad…not all bad guys are cut out to be bad guys if you catch my drift… he made Nick change the bandages on his wounds after we finally got him away from that broad…"

"Picked up? By who?"

"Heard him talking over the phone for a while…some guy by the name of Kurt…or Kort…"

Tony snapped his head towards the glass for only a second before leaving the room without another word.

"Hey…man, what about a lawyer?"

* * *

Abby reached for her phone to dial Tony when the two entered her lab. "Okay seriously; I'm beginning to think that Gibbs isn't really gone…"

Tony managed a smile but was soon all business. "Abs, we have reason to believe the CIA is involved…"

"Aren't they always…" She hit a few keys and pulled up a record of phone numbers. "I was able to locate the restricted number that Barclay used to call Gibbs…it's a burn phone, but check out that area code…he's been calling someone in Scotland and I'd be willing to bet…"

"Kort." Fornell interrupted.

Abby agreed. "Most likely…no way to tell for sure…but the last call he received is even more interesting…"

This time it was Tony's turn to interrupt. "Jenny."

"Right again, the call only lasted a few minutes…"

"Enough time to exchange pleasantries and location." Fornell continued. "Any chance you can trace this number?"

"Only if he uses it again." She replied; picking up the phone and handing it to Tony. "Care to talk to the man behind this mess?"

He took the phone with ease. "I'd care to do a lot more to him than talk…"

* * *

Gibbs glanced at his watch and thought seriously about threatening the pilot to make the plane go faster. He leaned back and shifted his eyes to Ziva who was now fast asleep. He listened to her breathing in and out and it almost eased his impatience. Almost. He averted his eyes back to the window but could barely see the clouds anymore. And all of a sudden in a plane full of passengers he felt very much alone.

* * *

Barclay was jolted out of his thoughts by the ringing of his cell phone. He managed a smile before rejecting the call. "Jenny…a word?" He hollered towards her seconds later.

Jen managed to pull her eyes away from Tim long enough to turn around. "Be right there." She turned back around and opened her mouth to speak, but didn't have the chance.

"Nothing you could possibly say will change anything. So before you feed me another line of bull; remember who trained me."

She was solemn in her response. "The same man who trained me."

Tim's eyes remained filled with tears as he shook his head and let his expression speak for itself. She left him after a few moments of silence and met Barclay across the room.

"Seems NCIS was able to trace this number. Which suggests they have the call log. They'll know you're here."

Jen agreed. "They will not be surprised."

"Jenny, do not give up now. We have achieved what we wanted from the very beginning of all of this. Grenioulle is dead. He has paid for what he's done to both of us…"

She turned momentarily to her Agent; whose eyes still hadn't left her. "He's not the only one who's had to pay…"

* * *

Tony's eye lids were rising and falling as he stayed close to Abby's side. Empty Caf-Pows were scattered around the lab; and Fornell had just gone out for his fifth cup of coffee.

"Break time…" Tony offered as he placed a hand on her forearm.

"No…no way…we have to find a lead." She managed a yawn. "Every minute we spend on break is one more minute Tim has to be with that guy…"

"Abs, how many Caf Pows have you had?"

"Five…six…okay eight."

"And you just yawned…now I'm not a Doctor; but I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen."

She began typing again before Tony placed his hands over her fingers. "Abby, you're gonna crash…then what good will you be to McGee?"

She let her left hand intertwine with his and soon engulfed him with an embrace. "I'm scared for him Tony…I just want everyone home where they belong…"

He closed his eyes and could've fallen asleep right there in her arms. "We will be soon…I promise."

* * *

Franks waited impatiently for Ziva and Gibbs as they deplaned and couldn't help but notice the look of exhaustion of his ex-agents face. He stepped to his left as the three made their way down the terminal.

"Catch any shut eye Probie?" He watched Gibbs simply shake his head. "Didn't think so. Listen…"

"I don't need a lecture boss. I'm fine."

"I wasn't going to lecture ya…hell I know better. I just wanted to let you know, _that I know_…"

Gibbs stopped and asked for Ziva to give them a minute. She agreed and left to secure them a ride back to NCIS.

"What are you getting at Mike?"

Mike eased away from him and put his hand up. "Don't give me the stare Probie…I can see right through that crap…you're forgetting where you learned it from."

"Just get to the point boss…what is it that you think you know?" Gibbs closed the distance between them as if ready to fight.

Mike pointed at him; unwilling to back down. "You're scared."

Gibbs scoffed at the implication and started to walk away from him. "I don't have time for this…"

It was then Franks reached for his arm and pulled him back. "Don't you walk away from me Probie. You're a damn mess…and who in the hell said that being scared was such a bad thing anyway?"

"You did."

"I rest my case." He threw his hands up and stared intently into his eyes. "I'm seeing in you what I saw in myself; and I'll be damned if I let you end up like me."

"And just how is _that_ boss?"

"Alone."

A few moments of silence passed between them before Gibbs managed a response. "Thought you said you weren't gonna lecture me?"

Mike managed a smile. "I lied."

Gibbs then gestured towards the exit and let his expression speak for itself. "Come on, I got a family to bring back together…"


	21. Chapter 21

Abby and Tony had settled onto the futon for a cat nap, when Tony's cell phone startled them. Abby immediately reached for the stapler beside her and sat straight up. Tony opened his eyes to the sight and yelled. Fornell was returning from his coffee run and dropped its contents in the hallway to storm through the lab with his weapon drawn. Tony dropped the cell phone out of his hand and put his hands up. Abby was hesitant but let the stapler fall to the ground as well. "We weren't doing anything honest." Tony commented, still a bit groggy and confused.

Fornell put his weapon down and almost smiled. "Answer your phone DiNutzo."

Abby sighed at what had just occurred. "I need a Caf Pow."

Tony rubbed his eyes a bit before answering his phone. "Agent DiNozzo, who seriously needs a vacation…"

Gibbs almost smiled. "Gonna have to wait in line Tony…"

Tony immediately stood up at the sounds of Gibbs voice. "Oh hey boss, you back in Kansas?"

"Yeah, with Auntie Em and Toto too."

Tony had to grin at the continued metaphor. "Wow boss, you really did miss me didn't you?"

"Business DiNozzo…what do we got?"

"Found a lead that led us to one of Barclays hired hands…the body we fond at the warehouse was one of them. Seems they were contracted for the kidnapping, nothing more, nothing less. But um, are you sitting down?"

"The Agency is involved…" Gibbs deduced.

"Okay boss, seriously, that's scary even for you…how could you possibly…"

"Had a little run in with your buddy Kort in Scotland, he's being escorted to DC as we speak…had to figure he'd have some hand in this…"

"Right," Tony began, eyeing a curious Fornell. "The perp also told us that Barclay had Ducky picked up to get medical care, he may be alive boss. Fornell has his Agents and Local Leos checking local hospitals…"

Gibbs let out a sigh of relief; not only for Ducky but also McGee. If he wasn't the typical bad guy, maybe McGee had a chance after all. "That's good work…" He glanced at the clock on the console. "We're twenty minutes out…"

"Is Ziva driving?"

"Yeah."

"Then see you in ten." He almost closed the phone before Gibbs voice sounded through the receiver.

"And DiNozzo…"

"Yes boss?"

"You better have kept your hands to yourself."

The call ended and Tony began to suspiciously look around; particularly at the futon. Abby was back at her computer but noticed his gazing. "Lose something Tony?"

"Yeah, my belief that all things can be explained…"

* * *

Jen remained relatively silent while Barclay was asleep in a room across the hall. Tim's stare had not relented for the last hour and she couldn't take it anymore.

"That stare still has a long way to go before you reach Gibbs effectiveness."

Tim didn't blink. "I'm not Gibbs, I don't try to be. Who is it you're trying to be? Cuz it sure isn't the Director of NCIS."

Jen met his eyes and took in a breath. "You know, you're a lot more like Gibbs then you think."

"Yeah, well some traits are more desirable than others."

She picked up on his tone and tried to defend her ex-partner. "What Gibbs did to you had more to do with him, then it did with you."

"I'm well aware of the part I played."

"What I mean, is Gibbs has lost a lot in his life. More than most. He's set up these ways of dealing with losses; sure they aren't text book, but they work for him."

Tim shook his head. "Don't stand here and tell what Gibbs did was understandable…next thing I know you're gonna be telling me why what you did was okay…"

She continued with her original point. "You helped Gibbs get through the last month; whether you realize it or not."

Tim thought for a few moments as he kept his stare locked onto her. "Thanks for clearing that up…now don't you have some diabolic plan to carry out?"

The resentment in his tone caused her to let a lone tear fall but just as soon as it fell; she wiped it away. "There is nothing I could ever do to make up for this, I know that."

"Nothing…" Tim stopped himself and repeated the word with more force. _"Nothing_, you could do will change what's already been done."

"What about what hasn't been done?"

* * *

Gibbs noticed an odd smile on Ziva's face and decided now would be a good time to address it. "Something I should know about David?"

"If you're referring to my driving; I am going the speed limit."

Gibbs peered at the speedometer. "Uh no you're not…but I was referring to that smug look on your face."

"Oh, well, perhaps I am a bit excited…it's not every day a friend comes back from the dead…"

He managed a smile as he disagreed. "Yeah, well with DiNozzo it sure as hell seems like it."

* * *

When the car came to a stop at NCIS, Franks couldn't get out fast enough. "You teach her how to drive Probie?" He held a hand to his stomach as he followed behind the two of them slowly. They arrived at the lab in record time and Abby was in Gibbs arms before he could blink. He held her tight and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Abs…"

"Oh I missed you so much…"

Mike sent a curious look over to Gibbs before he turned to see Tony and Ziva reuniting. She had cautiously placed a kiss on his cheek before Tony surprised her by wrapping her into a warm embrace; then twirling her around in celebration.

"There's no place like home eh Ziva?" He set her down and couldn't help but smile.

"No place indeed…" She replied; but soon eased away as she caught Gibbs making his way over.

It was as if time stopped when the two met each others eyes. Tony opened his mouth to speak but decided against it when Gibbs placed a hand on his face and examined his wounds. He gently moved his face side to side and ran a finger across the biggest gash. "You look like hell DiNozzo."

"You have to admit for a dead guy I don't look that bad."

It remained silent for a few moments as if Gibbs was savoring it. Two days ago he'd almost convinced himself he'd never see Tony's face again. Never hear his voice; never deliver another head slap; and never see him smile. The shock alone was enough to make the tough marine cry. He stood toe to toe with him for a few seconds longer before Abby playfully shoved Gibbs closer to him. "Will you two hug already?"

Gibbs sent a meaningful gaze in her direction before nodding towards Mike. Finally understanding what he'd said in that airport terminal hours before. He turned back to see Tony with his hand out.

"Hand shake will do boss."

"No DiNozzo, it won't."

And before Tony even had the chance to respond, Gibbs pulled him into an embrace. Tony reciprocated the expression and had they been alone he may have shed a tear. "Missed you boss." Tony said softly. Abby almost squealed at the sight, and the rest of them simply stood by and smiled. How Gibbs felt about Tony was no secret to them.

"Ditto Tony." Gibbs responded as he eased away, his hands still clasped on Tony's arms. "Good to have you back."

"Good to be back."

Abby had shed a silent tear at this point. "Aww."

"Abs…" Gibbs said gently before turning to Fornell.

"Hand shake will do for me Jethro."

Gibbs took his hand with a smile. "Thanks for taking care of her Tobias."

Fornell knew he was speaking about Abby and mirrored the smile. "Oh believe me; my Agents have never had a more riveting protection detail."

The comment caused Gibbs to send a signature stare her way. Abby immediately threw her hands up in defense. "I didn't kiss 'em or anything, I swear."

Gibbs managed a smile but was quick to get back to business. But just as he began to speak his phone rang and he stared at the caller ID with an element of surprise…

"Who is it boss?"

He answered before responding. "This _better _be more than a social call…"


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Short update here. More to come soon. I promise.

--

"Trace this call…" Jenny spoke quickly before slipping the phone into her pocket.

Barclay approached moments later. "Everything alright Jenny?"

* * *

Gibbs rushed to Abby's side. "Trace the Directors cell…"

Abby started to type immediately. "Is she on the phone? Can I talk to her? I'll be nice…"

"No…you won't." He kept the phone to his ear but could only hear faint voices. "Come on Abs."

Fornell and the others were standing by. "I'll pull up the car boss." Tony left without hesitation, as Ziva stood by patiently. Gibbs was listening hard but couldn't make out what was being said.

"Got it, they're close…" Abby reached for a pen and paper and scribbled down the address. Gibbs practically ripped it out of her hand. "Be careful…" They were well out of the lab before she finished softly. "Please."

* * *

Jenny turned around innocently. "Fine."

"That's good…for a second I thought you might be getting cold feet."

McGee had been watching carefully. "You can't really think this can end well for you?"

Barclay took a few steps towards him. "It already has young man."

But before McGee could form a response; a not so friendly face entered. "You can say that again my friend."

"Trent, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."

Kort shook Barclay's hand before sending a wink over to the Director. "Surprised to see me Jen?"

* * *

Gibbs glanced in the rear view mirror at the occupants in the back seat. "Close your phone Fornell…we're keeping this in house." He didn't leave any room for question in his tone; keeping his call with Jenny still open on speaker but muted from his end.

Tony agreed. "We call in the calvery and it'll end up a crack shoot…"

Fornell was hesitant. "You sure about this Jethro?"

"We go in…and we get out clean. You want out of this, say the word Tobias."

Fornell didn't hesitate a second time. He knew what was at stake. "Hell, I was planning on retiring soon anyway…"

A smart comment was on the edge of Mike's lips; but for the first time in days, he resisted.

* * *

Abby was huddled in the corner of her lab; her trusty stapler in one hand and Bert in the other. Tears were welled up in her eyes as she contemplated the worst but hoped for the best. She had barely had a moment to take in what had happened to her before the team was gone again. It took everything in her not to get up and go to that address herself. She almost stapled her finger when her lab phone rang; she jumped up and almost ran past it before picking it up.

"Abby Scuito…yes…oh my gosh…where? Okay, okay, I'm on my way…" She quickly opened her cell phone before grabbing her stapler and heading out the door.

* * *

Jenny wasn't as shocked as she let on. "I had my doubts that Barclay could pull this off on his own."

Barclay scoffed. "Now Jenny, is that any way to talk to your partner?"

Kort interrupted as he glanced around the room and fixed his eyes on Tim. "We need to go."

"What's the rush?"

Trent was quick to point at Jenny. "Give me your phone."

"What are you implying?" Jen replied as she slipped her hand into her pocket and covertly closed her phone.

* * *

"Directors call just ended." Tony offered and clung to the dash board as Gibbs responded by increasing speed.

Meanwhile Ziva had just concluded her phone call with Abby. "It appears Doctor Mallard is at DC General; he is in ICU in critical condition…"

Gibbs swallowed hard as he increased speed a second time.

"Easy Probie; we wont be any good to your Agent if we get killed en route." Franks leaned towards Ziva who was sitting in between Fornell and himself.

Tony did his best to lift his arm up and point. "Uh…coming up on the left…"

* * *

Kort was insistent. "I'm liable to imply a lot more if you don't hand it over."

Jenny shook her head. "I don't take orders from you."

"You're right…" Trent turned to McGee and aimed his weapon. "Now, you can hand me your phone or watch one of your Agents die, up to you."

Jenny was quiet for a moment. "How do I know you won't shoot him either way?"

Kort shrugged. "Guess that's a chance you'll have to take…"

It was then a familiar face appeared in the door way. "But not one I'll have to…"

* * *

Abby was resting comfortably beside Ducky as she listened to the medical machines surrounding them. She had one hand resting gently on his chest and another still clung to the stapler. "Nobody is gonna hurt you now Ducky, you're safe…Gibbs and the guys, they're going to get McGee and he's gonna be okay too. You just get better for when they come back….then we'll all be one big happy family again okay?"

* * *

Gibbs wasn't sure who fired first but all he could see was the blood that covered his hands; all he could hear was the cry for help and all he could feel was mind numbing pain.


	23. Chapter 23

So much for getting in and out clean. Fornell could only gasp at the sight as he reached out for Gibbs body and eased him to the ground. Tony and Ziva had come through the back and taken out Barclay; but they'd been too late. Barclay had fired at Gibbs before Jen even had a chance to flinch. As soon as Barclay fired the shot, Kort took a round from Franks crippling him and with one glance in Gibbs direction; he didn't hesitate finishing him off.

Jen had knelt immediately at Gibbs side. But it was only seconds before Tim literally shoved her aside. "Stay the hell away from him."

Tony and Ziva could only watch it unfold as Franks and Fornell tended to him. Ziva was phoning in an ambulance while Tony took a knee beside McGee. "You alright Probie?"

"Fine." Tim shot back, removing his jacket and placing it behind Gibbs head.

Gibbs was writhing in pain; his eyes opening and closing furiously. The round had come dangerously close to his chest; and the blood pouring from the wound seemed as though it would never stop. Fornell and Mike were applying pressure with their hands and soon McGee and Tony had joined in on the effort. Gibbs nothing short of yelled out in pain as the four men applied as much pressure as they could.

Ziva was relatively quiet as she approached Jenny; quickly gesturing towards the bodies and blood covering the floor. "Tell me Jen, was it worth this?" Only she didn't wait for an answer as she left and placed herself near Gibbs face.

"Hang in there Probie…I didn't come all the way to DC to watch you die, you hear me?" Franks had his hands at the bottom of the pile and could feel the heat leaving Gibb's body. "Just hang on damnit."

Ziva was gently stroking his forehead in an attempt to soothe him as the men replaced the bandage over his wound and continued the pressure. Jen was sitting silently as she took in the sight; with nothing left to do but pray.

"Come on boss; don't do this." Tony was barely audible as he spoke; Tim however didn't hold back as he removed one of his hands and intertwined it with Gibbs'.

"Boss, listen…please don't…" Tim swallowed hard; his throat still finding it hard to speak. "Just stay with us okay?"

Gibbs coughed violently as he tried to lean his head up. Ziva quickly placed her hands behind his head to assist him. "McGee?"

Tim nodded as he responded to the faint call. "It's me boss, I'm okay. We're all okay."

Gibbs almost smiled as his Agent anticipated the question before he asked it. He wanted to say more but a shot of pain so strong jolted him off the floor and rendered him unconscious.

"Boss?! Boss?" Tim pleaded as he felt Gibb's hand loosen from his own. He looked to his left at Tony who was still holding down pressure to the wound. Ziva had taken his pulse soon after he lapsed.

"It is faint, but there…"

Franks shook his head. "Damnit Probie; you wake up…that's an order!"

It was then the faint sounds of sirens were heard. Tony took charge immediately. "David…meet them downstairs…"

She left without hesitation and the four men continued tending to him until the paramedics arrived. They moved aside but only a few feet as they watched them place him on the stretcher and out the door faster then they've ever seen. Tony once again took charge.

"Fornell, fill in the local LEO's on the scene, have the bodies taken somewhere secure." He was just about to give another order when he noticed McGee pacing towards the Director. "Probie…"

Tim had retrieved Gibb's weapon and placed its aim directly at Jenny. "How's it feel? Knowing you had a hand in possibly killing your own partner?"

"Agent McGee, stand down." Tony hollered in his direction but soon noticed that no one had their weapons drawn but him. He slowly lowered it and swallowed hard. "You do this and she wins Probie…you can't let her…not for me, not for the boss…not even for yourself…"

Tim's eyes were no longer welled up with tears; but fury in its purest form. "She should be the one they're taking out in a stretcher Tony…"

Ziva was now at Tony's side and spoke gently. "McGee, I know this doesn't seem fair; but Gibbs would not want this…she will pay for what she's done…but not like this."

McGee shook his head and looked behind him at Franks. "He would do it."

Mike simply shrugged his shoulders as he stared intently at the blood covering his hands. "With all due respect McGee; you'd be doing her a favor…if I were you; I wouldn't put her out of her misery just yet…"

Tim thought for a few moments before lowering his weapon. Tony took it quickly and replaced it with handcuffs. "Would you like to do the honors Probie?"

McGee simply nodded as he turned Jen's back to him and firmly laced her wrists inside the cuffs. "You didn't really think I'd let you off that easy did you?"

Jen swallowed the lump forming in her throat before meeting his eyes. "I wish you had."

* * *

The ride to the hospital consisted of three men chipping blood off their hands, and one woman who wished she could've used her hands to do a lot more damage. Just when the crisis seemed to be coming to an end; it began to fall apart all over again. No one seemed to grasp all of the details and with two more dead bodies they wondered if they'd ever get any answers.

Ziva pulled the car to a screeching halt outside the ER entrance and the four piled out within seconds. Tony had made the executive decision to wait on telling Abby in person; and though he wasn't looking forward to it had volunteered telling her himself. While Ziva and Franks were threatening the nursing staff on Gibb's condition, Tony decided to pull McGee aside for a minute.

"Hey, I know we uh, didn't get much chance for a reunion back there, but it's good to see you Probie…"

Tim pulled his eyes off of Ziva for a moment. "Good to see you too Tony…listen about back there…I wasn't really going to…"

Tony put his hand up to interrupt. "I know you weren't…just figured a bit of Ziva had rubbed off on you while I was away…you had that crazy look in your eye…"

McGee couldn't force a smile on his face if he tried, but put his hand out for Tony to take. "It was hard without you here…really hard."

Tony took his hand firmly. "Well that's in the past now McGee; what matters now is the team…"

Tim agreed and noticed some dry blood had transferred between their hands. "Think the boss will be alright?"

Tony turned back towards Ziva. "He has to be Probie…he has to be."

* * *

Abby was half asleep on Ducky's shoulder when Tony entered quietly. He stood there for almost a minute just taking in the sight and in a way postponing the inevitable. After getting up the nerve he gently nudged her awake. "Abs, it's me…"

She had to resist leaping into his arms and slipped off the bed slowly before throwing her arms around him. "Tony! What happened? Where's McGee?"

"He's safe…"

She eased away from him and took in his expression. "What's wrong? Something's wrong isn't it?"

Tony cleared his throat before responding. "Listen, it's the boss, he was hit."

"Hit with what?"

He tried to motion towards the hall way; but soon realized the attempt was useless. "He was shot Abby…he's in surgery…" He had quickly prepared himself for another embrace but watched as she rushed to Ducky's side and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be back okay? Don't go anywhere." She was fighting back tears as she grabbed her stapler and reached for Tony's hand. "Take me to him."

* * *

Franks was pacing back and forth while Tim and Ziva stood quietly outside the OR doors. All three of them turned quickly at the sound of Abby pulling Tony down the hall way.

"Oh McGee!!" She leapt into his arms and squeezed tight. "You had me worried sick…" She eased away and placed her hands on his face. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied gently; before pulling her into another hug. "Are you?"

Abby shook her head as a couple tears broke loose down her face. "No…where is he?"

Ziva spoke up. "He is in surgery. As soon as they know more they will tell us."

Abby clenched the stapler in her hand before shaking her head. "That's not good enough…we need to be in there." She broke free from McGee's hand and forced her way through the doors and down the hall. McGee reached her first; the others following suit.

"Abby, we can't see him now." Tim was gentle as he held onto her left arm. Ziva and Tony were standing close by while Franks had taken the job of meeting the Security Guards. "I promise they'll tell us as soon as they know anything…"

"You can't promise that McGee…he could be dead right now and we wouldn't know!" A few more tears had forced their way out and Tim gently wiped them away.

"You're right I can't promise you that. But I can promise you that no matter what happens, _we're _not going anywhere."

She examined him for a moment in amazement. How had he known exactly what to say? Over the last month her fear of losing them had increased more and more by the day. And just when she'd hoped things were coming together; a man she loved more than anyone in the world was slipping away from her. She could feel it. "He's leaving us..." It was in that moment her stapler slowly fell to the ground and she crumpled into McGee's arms in tears…


	24. Chapter 24

Tim squeezed her tight and slowly eased her back to her feet. "He hasn't left us Abby."

She tried to shake her head but was still buried in his chest. "I'm scared."

"I know," he released from the embrace and looked into her eyes. "But Gibbs would want us to be strong right?"

"Uh huh."

His heart was aching right along with her. "Come on, let's go sit down." He led her back out into the hallway and into the waiting room. He took a seat beside her and the others followed suit. Ten minutes had passed before Tony noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Franks?"

Ziva shrugged in response. "Does it matter? We are finally experiencing peace and quiet."

"Find him Ziva."

"Why the urgency?"

Tony stood up. "My gut…I'm gonna make a call to Fornell and get an update." He eyed McGee who assured he'd stay with Abby then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving.

McGee had one hand holding onto hers and the other clenched in a fist. His emotions were a whirlwind. Regret, anger, worry. Name it and he was experiencing it. He reverted to his usual compassionate self but another side of him was in turmoil. He'd put the mission first and pushed aside his feelings for long enough. And now for all he knew, for good.

* * *

Ziva had started back towards the OR hallway in search of Mike; when she was met with resistance.

"No non surgical personnel allowed past this point ma'am. We will not have another outburst."

Ziva put her hands up in a peaceful manner. "I am simply looking for the gentleman you were speaking with moments ago."

"He left."

"That is helpful; however I was looking for more of a direction?"

The guards didn't look very enthused. "We were glad to see him go; let's just put it that way."

Ziva let out a sigh. "I understand your frustration; he is not a people person. But perhaps you'd be so kinda as to point me in the right direction."

"We already told you, he left." They pointed towards the exit. "And after the ear full he gave us; I wouldn't be all that upset if he never came back."

Ziva waved her thanks as she headed outside in search of Tony. She arrived to find him pacing back and forth with a solemn look on his face. She waited until he was off the phone to say anything.

"That's good work Fornell…as soon as we hear anything we'll let you know." He hung up the phone in Gibbs like fashion and turned to face Ziva. "Where's Franks?"

"I was told by the security guards that he left. He couldn't have gotten far. You don't think he'd do anything rash…"

Tony opened his phone and dialed without a response. "Yeah Toby, it's me…"

* * *

Franks had figured he didn't have much time. He utilized an old favor or two to ensure himself close proximity to the Director. After arriving at the front of the hallway of the interrogation room he knew he was home free. He took in a deep breath before entering to find her sitting alone.

"What? Not happy to see me?"

* * *

Abby had finally calmed down enough to do some talking; when Tony and Ziva reappeared in the waiting room. "Hey guys…"

Tony sat down beside her; sending his concerned look toward McGee. "Hey Abs, listen, Ziva and I have to go but McGee's gonna stay here with you okay?"

Tim opened his mouth to object but Abby's expression silenced him. "This about Franks?"

"It could be nothing, just following up on a gut feeling." He placed a soft kiss on Abby's cheek and watched her close her eyes as if savoring it.

"Come back soon okay guys?"

Ziva nodded as Tony stood up to follow her out. "We will Abby."

McGee hid his frustration as he watched them leave and wrapped a stealth arm around the forensic scientist.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" She suddenly became frantic.

"What is it?"

"My stapler…I had it a minute ago…oh McGee, I need it. We have to find it, we have to."

Tim took in a few breaths. "It's probably down that hallway. I'll go get it." He tried to reassure her, but had a feeling it wouldn't be that easy. The guards he met wouldn't give an inch. He decided to retreat back to Abby's side. "Guards won't let me thru the doors, but as soon as things settle down I'll get it for you okay?"

She nodded then examined him for a moment. "You look tired McGee…"

"I'm okay." He looked at her intently. "You don't look to hot yourself."

Abby shrugged. "Yeah, well escaping can take a lot out of ya."

Tim almost smiled. "The boss was pretty proud of you huh?"

She picked up on his tone. "Gibbs will be proud of you too..."

"Ha, that's rich." He didn't try and hide the sarcasm. "You don't have to try and make me feel better Abs. I know he's gonna be pissed at me for going in there alone…I never do anything that's good enough for him."

Abby resisted the urge to head slap him. "Timmy, this is Gibbs we're talking about here. Nobody does anything that's good enough for him…even if you've saved Tony and single handedly saved me and Ducky; he'd still be mad at you for not spelling a word right on your report…"

"Yeah." He replied flatly, and leaned back onto his chair.

She did the same and curled up close to him. "Gibbs loves you McGee."

He had to smile at her child like faith in the man. Everything was so simple for her; and he wished more than anything he felt the same way. After a short time she started to doze off and though he tried to fight it; found his own eyelids sliding shut as well. Maybe there is rest for the weary, after all.

* * *

"Doctor Mallard?" The nurse leaned over into the man's field of vision. "Welcome back."

Ducky squinted slightly as his eye lids opened fully. "Abigail…"

She deduced he was referring to the woman who had been staying there with him. "Just rest Doctor, you've been through quite a trauma."

He couldn't find the strength to speak much more; and for him that was more frustrating than not being able to move. Something inside him urged him to get up; someone needed him. "Jethro…" He managed before his eyelids slid shut once more.

* * *

Franks put his hands up as a pile of Agents led by Fornell stormed into the interrogation room. "Put your weapon down now."


	25. Chapter 25

"What? Afraid I'm gonna staple her to death?" Franks set down the stapler slowly and managed a smile.

Fornell hid his own smile before gesturing for his men to pat him down. "DiNozzo seems to think you were gonna do a bit more than stapling…"

"He's clean sir."

Mike straightened out his jacket. "I just wanted to have a few words with the Director…while she's still Director…"

Jenny had remained silent throughout the exchange and continued to. Mike turned to face her and with a shrug sent a message to Fornell to which he obliged. "You have two minutes Franks, nothing more, nothing less. And I'll hold the stapler for ya."

Mike pulled out the chair and folded his hands. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

The ride to NCIS was short; but one that seemed like an eternity to Anthony DiNozzo and Ziva David. Within the last week both their lives had been turned upside down. And now, just when both of them thought life would return to normal, tragedy struck again. They weren't a team without Gibbs; but Tony always knew when he needed to step up, and this was one of those times.

"The boss is gonna be fine." He offered as he slowly switched lanes.

Ziva snapped out of her thoughts and replied. "And if he is not?"

"Well that's not very positive."

"I am simply being realistic…I have had some practice recently."

He picked up on her tone. "Hey, I missed you guys too, if that helps."

"I wish it did. Do not get me wrong, I am glad you are back…it is just with everything that has happened…"

He interrupted her. "Don't worry, the boss and Ducky are gonna pull through, and we'll be back to normal before you know it." He tried to sound reassuring; but wasn't sure he had been, as he heard a loud sigh from his partner. Needless to say, the rest of the ride was silent.

* * *

Franks two minutes were almost up, and he didn't plan on wasting it. "I told you days ago that anyone who would do what you did, was either crazy or suicidal…and since you didn't pop yourself this whole time, I'm thinking it's the crazy bit…now, you can sit there and keep your mouth shut for hours for all I care…but no woman in their right mind would incur the wrath of Jethro…so…" He leaned towards her slowly. "How much time did the Doctors give ya?"

* * *

Tony and Ziva arrived behind the glass of the interrogation room and immediately looked to Fornell for answers. He handed them the stapler in response and held his finger to his lips. "You'll want to hear this…"

* * *

"Excuse me…" A nurse had begun to tap Abby gently on the shoulders and she awoke a bit frantic.

"What? What is it?"

McGee sat up quickly, his hand still intertwined with hers. He gave it a quick squeeze before a surgeon appeared beside the nurse.

"I'm afraid we weren't able to retrieve the bullet safely. They've sent the patient to ICU in order to stabilize him. We will try again once his vitals prove safe enough."

Abby returned the squeeze on Tim's hand. "So, can we can see him?"

"In a few minutes."

McGee stood up, bringing her along side him. "How long until he stabilizes?"

"Now that's up to your friend. He is in fine shape for his age, so my hope is within the next few hours. It is all a wait and see game. However, I promise you he will getting the best care available." He motioned towards the nurse beside him. "Anne will return in a few minutes with the location of his room and escort you to the ICU."

Abby's eyes remained welled with tears as she gripped McGee's hand for dear life. Tim tried his best to oblige her, despite the pain shooting through him; after all it was a fair distraction from the emotional pain he was feeling. "Thank you Doctor…"

Abby quickly reached for Anne before she left the room. "Hey, we're gonna go see another one of our friends…we'll be right back okay?"

Anne was a bit surprised at the comment but understood. "I will check back in ten minutes? That alright?"

"That's okay…just take care of Gibbs till we get back okay?"

She almost smiled. "We will."

With that said, Tim was dragged out of the waiting room and towards the elevator.

* * *

Mike counted with his fingers. "So that gives you what, six months?" He watched her only nod before turning to face the glass.

Tony looked at a shocked Ziva before forming a sentence. "She's sick?"

"According to her. The court will have a MD confirm it."

Ziva started towards the door. "I must talk with her."

Tony stopped her. "She doesn't look much for talking Ziva."

"I do not care." She stormed through the door and into the interrogation room. She watched Mike stand up at her entrance.

He read her expression and pointed towards the door. "I'll be outside."

At his exit she slowly approached Jenny and watched her avert her eyes. "Look at me." She continued to stare at the floor and Ziva reached for her face. "I said look at me." Jen cautiously lifted her eyes. "You are sick? And you've told no one!"

Jenny's face held no emotion. Her eyes seemed distant and it was almost as if she wasn't all there.

"Gibbs, Ducky, Tony, Abby, McGee…all of them you put in danger. And for what? To savor the sweet taste of revenge? I do not care what any Doctor says or does not say. I will never forgive what you've done to me…to all of us." She turned away but only for a moment. "Now ask yourself, would your Father of wanted this?" And with no response, she left her in a myriad of her own thoughts.

* * *

Abby couldn't have thrown her arms around Ducky's neck fast enough. "Oh I'm so glad you're okay…" She eased away. "You are okay right?"

"That is what they tell me…" He was a bit groggy but managed to hold his hand out for Tim to take, still unsure if he would.

"Glad you're alright Ducky." Tim took it solemnly, the look in his eyes conveying as much forgiveness as he could manage.

"By the look in both your eyes, I sense something is wrong?"

McGee nodded and stepped towards the end of the bed. "Gibbs, he was shot during the rescue attempt, he's currently in ICU."

"The rescue attempt for Abigail?"

Tim shook his head. "No, for me. Barclay got a hold of me when I went in for you and Abby."

"You went in alone? Where were Jethro and the others?"

He shifted his weight and let his eyes drift to the floor. "They were uh, in Scotland searching for Tony…"

Ducky sensed his guilt and moved on. "And Barclay?"

"Dead. He was working with Trent Kort and Director Sheppard to kill Grenioulle. Looks like to take over his operation…but they won't be taking over much of anything anymore."

"I understand. Where are Tony and Ziva now?"

"They went to NCIS; they seem to think Mike Franks was going after the Director. She's in custody there."

He gently rubbed his temples. "Oh dear, it appears she pulled the wool over all of our eyes."

Tim agreed. "Something likes that."

Abby tried to endure the recap of events for as long as she could. "Can you move Ducky?"

"I suppose we can ask a nurse. I'd imagine a wheel chair would be sufficient."

Tim motioned that he would find out and watched Abby snuggle back under Ducky's arm. He returned some time later with a wheel chair and a nurse. He was able to help his friend maneuver out of the bed and Ducky was touched by the gesture. "I realize the pain I caused you Timothy…I also realize there is nothing I can say that would…"

McGee put his hand up to quiet him. "You're right, nothing you could say would change anything. It was something you did. You risked your life to protect her…" He motioned towards Abby. "And for that, I thank you." He took in a breath. "You were deceived just like all of us…"

Ducky was momentarily surprised by Tim's forgiveness, but welcomed it. He truly was a sweet young man, and whether he forgave him or not, Ducky knew he had some forgiving to do as well. Starting with himself.

* * *

Tony had met Ziva out in the hall way. "That was pretty cold."

"Icy is more like it." Franks added.

"She deserves no sympathy Tony…"

He nodded. "Maybe you're right."

"Maybe? Are you hearing yourself? She put you undercover, not once, but twice to go after the same man. All for her own selfish motives. She put the people you love in misery…risked our lives…Gibbs and Ducky could die because of what she's done…and _maybe_ I'm right?"

Tony took the scolding in stride. "Maybe I'm more forgiving than you."

"And how forgiving will you be if Gibbs dies?"

The statement was colder than most he'd heard her say. And he'd heard her say a lot through the years. But before he could answer his phone rang and he answered without removing his gaze from hers. "Talk to me McGee…alright…that's good news…we're on our way back…stay with him…" He closed the phone and blinked in an attempt to break the bona fide stare Ziva was giving him. "Ducky is awake, the boss is in ICU…they're trying to stabilize him before they go back in for the bullet…"

Franks nodded. "Don't forget that stapler…the Probie's girlfriends probably looking for it…" He watched as the two continued their stand off and clapped his hands. "Hey! Will you two give it up…geez, if I didn't know any better I'd say you two were married…"

Tony managed a smile and watched Ziva take in a few calming breaths. "Come on, the boss needs us."

Fornell stepped out of the room and met them momentarily. Tony updated him on Gibb's condition and promised to keep him informed. "Tell Gibbs he better not die before giving me that fifty he owes me…"

"I'll pass along the message."

* * *

The three arrived to find the rest of the team sitting silently in Gibb's room. Abby was as close to Gibbs as she could be and was holding his hand gently. Ducky was uncharacteristically quiet and remained close to Abby's side. Tim was sitting furthest from the bed and remained seated at their arrival.

Abby then leaned into Gibb's ear. "We're all here Gibbs…all of us…you gotta pull through cuz we're not a family without you."

Tony approached opposite of her and placed a soft hand on Gibbs shoulder. "She's right boss…you complete us…" He couldn't even manage a smile at the familiarity of the famous film line, in fact for the first time since losing Jeanne; he actually felt a tear roll down his cheek. But before he could wipe it away Ziva had.

"He is right you know, if you do not pull through, he will have to take over the team…and I'm not so sure we're all ready for that again…"

Everyone in the room managed a small smile, all except one.

Ducky chimed in next. "We are not going to give up on you Jethro."

"Listen to 'em Probie…" Franks offered before taking his place at the foot of the bed.

Tim remained silent during the one sided exchanges and took in the sight from the corner of the room. Until he rose to his feet at the sound of Abby's voice as her hand was squeezed ever so gently. "Gibbs…"


	26. Chapter 26

Abby came inches from his face. "Gibbs…I'm here…"

Ziva had left to inform the staff and it was only seconds before a slue of nurses entered the room and broke through the team's circle. They quickly checked his vitals. "He appears to be improving…I will inform the Doctor, we may be able to get him into surgery earlier than expected."

"He squeezed my hand you guys…he's gonna be okay…" she turned towards him again. "You're gonna be okay Gibbs..."

Tony managed a smile as he felt Ziva take his hand and give it a reassuring squeeze. Maybe everything would be okay after all. Franks couldn't help but take in his surroundings. He noticed the proximity of Abby to Gibbs; Ducky's head bowed in silence, and Ziva's caring expression. But most of all he noticed the silence of one distant, Timothy McGee. But before he could open his mouth in response, the Doctor entered and stepped towards Gibbs bedside.

"I must say, I didn't expect him to stabilize so soon. We hope to retrieve the bullet successfully and allow the wound to heal properly. There is still substantial risk…"

Abby interrupted him. "That's okay, cuz Gibbs has always beat the odds and he's not gonna stop now…right guys?" She watched the three of them nod then turned towards McGee. "Right Tim?"

McGee took a step towards them. "Right Abby."

"See?" She insisted. "It doesn't matter what the risk, Gibbs is gonna be just fine. Just do what you do."

The Doctor was used to hearing positive expressions but had never quite encountered someone with a spirit like hers. "Very well. A number of staff will be in shortly to prepare him for surgery…we are going to need the room cleared out."

Tony stepped forward. "Can you give us just another minute Doc?"

"Sure." He shook Tony's outstretched hand and left quietly.

Tony took in his team, and decided to go first. "Alright boss, we're not going far, just come back to us." He placed a soft hand on Gibbs arm before stepping aside and allowing Ziva to say her piece.

"You are one of the strongest men I have ever met…do not stop fighting now." She left him with a gentle kiss and watched Mike take her place.

"These kids, they really care for ya. Be a pity if you brought them his far, just to leave 'em. That's not your style Probie…so do me a favor? Come outta this." He gave his hand a squeeze covertly; but knew each of them had seen it.

It was then Ducky stood up slowly from his wheel chair and came close to his side. "I do hope you'll give me the opportunity to make up for the wrong I've done." He leaned forward and placed a hand on his forehead. "Do come back to us." He eased away and it was as if all eyes were on McGee.

Tim nodded his head towards Abby expressing that he'd wanted her to go ahead. And she did.

"We won't be far okay? And don't you even think about leaving me, cuz I don't know what I'd do Gibbs. I really don't." She hid in the crevice of his neck for a moment before whispering gently. "I love you, you know that." She placed a soft kiss on his face as a tear dropped beside him. "See you soon okay?"

Tony had made his way over and took her hand to lead her out the door .The nurses began to fill the room and Franks interrupted them. "You got something you want to say kid?" Everyone knew he was speaking to Tim and watched as he shook his head. It was then the remainder left the room and watched from a distance as they rolled their leader away to surgery. Abby clung tight to Tony's side until he was fully out of sight before Ziva led her to the waiting room. Ducky slowly followed. The remaining three men stood quietly in the hall way for a few moments, staring in the direction of where Gibbs had just been taken.

"Think now would be a good time to give the stapler back?" Mike questioned the two of them; who were still in a bit of a daze.

Tony snapped out of it first. "I think she'd like that Mike, just watch your fingers."

Franks agreed and shot a quizzical glance in Tim's direction before leaving. Tim started to follow just as Tony reached out for his arm to stop him.

"Something on your mind Probie?"

Tim shrugged. "You mean besides Gibbs life hanging in the balance because of me?"

Tony shook his head. "This is probably where I say, it's not your fault. But I'm curious…what possessed you to go in without back up anyhow? I mean someone as anal as you would've had a plan."

"Guess I screwed up." He started to walk away before Tony reached for his arm a second time.

"You don't _just_ 'screw up' McGee…I mean sure, everyone makes mistakes, but not with Abby and Ducky's life on the line...you were trying to play hero."

"I'm not in the mood for a lecture Tony." He stepped away, the look in his eyes daring Tony to reach for his arm a third time. And when he did McGee responded by shoving him away. "I _said_, I'm not in the mood…"

Tony was a bit in shock but put his hands up at his side in response. "Alright McGee, sorry for pushing it…guess I'm a little out of sorts too. In case you forgot this whole things started with me."

Tim had started down the hall and turned back. "No, this whole thing started twenty years ago when the Directors dad took a bribe…"

"Then if I can't blame myself, neither you can Probie."

McGee let a wry smile fall across his face. Sometimes Tony could be pretty insightful. "Listen, about shoving you…"

"Hey…I deserved it, been a while since we tussled anyhow, kinda missed it."

Tim's smile faded. "I missed a lot of things Tony…"

"Me too Probie." He eased his hand to clasp Tim's shoulder before guiding the two of them towards the waiting room. Right now, they needed to be together.

* * *

As the seconds ticked by into minutes and minutes into hours, each of them was lost in a myriad of their own thoughts.

Ziva found herself grasping at her Star of David and praying for the first time in a long time. Something had changed in her over the last month; and it wasn't for the worst. The heart she'd convinced herself needed to be stone cold had slowly begun to melt. Not fully perhaps, but it was a start. A start of something that was new and beautiful. She only hoped it would last.

Franks was moving between pacing and sitting down for hours. He hated waiting. He always had. He tried to keep his mind focused on his beach in Mexico, but not even that helped. If he lost Gibbs, Mexico might lose of some of its allure. And that worried him…because if he couldn't run away to forget. Then he couldn't run away at all.

Ducky had been forced back to his room a short time later, but returned soon after. His stomach was in knots; how could something that started out so simple become such a travesty. He tried to calm his anger in fear it would exacerbate his condition, but was struggling. He had been lied to, they all had. And as he took in each of their faces, he couldn't help but begin to blame himself.

McGee was hunched over most of the time, twiddling his thumbs and flipping through every magazine he could. Anything to distract him from thinking about Gibbs. He was failing. All he could think about was the night of that stake out…searching for Tony…not finding him…and the subsequent days of torture that followed. He remembered it like it was yesterday, and the feelings were just as raw as ever.

Abby was resting comfortably on Tony's shoulder as she shed silent tears and clung to her stapler for dear life. Her mind would try and picture what things would be like without Gibbs, but she fought to push them away. It wasn't going to happen, that's all there was to it. Then she couldn't help but realize that the day would come eventually, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. And it was at that realization she closed her eyes and wished it all away.

Tony was watching each of them carefully. He knew the most he could do for them he was doing right then. Being there. He'd been gone long enough, and even if every bone in his body wanted to tear Jenny limb from limb, he had to put up the stoic facade. Gibbs could do that better than anyone. But Gibbs wasn't here and somebody had to. He was scared, angry, sad. But he didn't matter, and as he glanced to the person resting on his shoulder he realized that nothing else mattered now but his team.

Each of them broke free from their thoughts as a Doctor appeared.

"Are you Agent Gibbs family?"

A resounding "Yes," escaped each of their lips simultaneously; causing the surgeon to smile slowly.

"We were able to retrieve the bullet…we expect a full recovery."

Before he could continue he found himself engulfed in a crushing embrace. "I...can't breathe…"

Abby eased away but only for a moment. "Sorry…" Then hugged him again, this time with a little less force. "Oh I'm so happy, I could kiss you!"

The surgeon had to smile. "As much as I'd like that, I'm married…"

She giggled momentarily before throwing her arms around him a third time. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

"No need to thank me, your Dad did most of the hard work…he really hung in there…"

She smiled at his reference and returned to her teammates who had all begun to exchange hugs, well everyone but Franks who simply shook hands. That was until Abby got a hold of him. He tried to ease away quickly. "Now how will Jethro feel when he finds out I've been hugging his girl?"

She punched him in the chest playfully. "You are a silly man."

"So you're not denying it?" He questioned, but she was already leaping into Tony's arms.

McGee was solemn but still managed to look relieved. Ducky eyes were lifted towards the heavenlies in silent thankfulness. Ziva was all smiles as her turn for an Abby embrace came around. But it didn't take long before Tony got down to business.

"When can we see him?"

"He'll be back in his room in a few minutes. It may be some time before he comes out of anesthesia, but like I said, we expect a full recovery."

Tony shook his hand. "Thank you…and not just a sappy thank you like they do in the movies but a real sincere thank you."

The Doctor continued his smile; which hadn't wavered since the moment he stepped into the waiting room. "I can't say enough who the real hero is here…" He released his hand and started towards the door. The rest of the team expressed their thanks before piling into the elevator behind him. Abby assaulting them with hugs at any moment. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

"Good to see you Leon." Fornell took the tall man's hand as he appeared in the recording room.

Leon peered through the glass at a lost Jenny Shepard. "I wish it were under better circumstances."

Fornell sighed. "Is it ever?"

"True…how is Agent Gibbs?"

"I just received a call from Agent DiNutzo; he appears to be out of surgery and is expected to make a full recovery."

"That's good news." He watched Fornell nod in agreement. "Just wish the news was good for Jenny."

"I don't…" He stated firmly. "So who gets to take the collar for taking down the Director of NCIS?"

Vance cleared his throat. "Who said anything about a collar?"


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Shorter update here, but more to come soon. Thank you for all your faithful reviews. It means a lot. Enjoy.

--

Fornell rubbed his ears out sarcastically. "I'm sorry, for a second there I thought you said what collar?"

Leon stepped a few feet away. "Do you honestly think you can just 'take down' the Director of NCIS? The implications would be disastrous, not to mention the fact that no Federal Agency would take us seriously for a very long time."

"I'm not too sure I'm taking you seriously right now."

"You should."

Fornell shook his head and oddly enough, began to laugh.

"Something funny Agent Fornell?"

He stopped for a moment. "If you think that Gibbs is going to let her walk away from this, than maybe I am getting too old for this."

Vance managed a smile. "You leave Gibbs to me."

"Oh believe me, he's all yours."

* * *

Abby had placed herself at Gibbs left, one arm over his head, the other across his chest. After a five minute argument with a nurse, and a temporary confiscation of the stapler, Tony convinced them to let Abby lay beside him on the bed. She seemed fairly content as they waited patiently for their leader to wake up. Ducky had been asked back to his room; but was promised to be updated as soon as anything changed. Franks was biding his time between cigarette breaks and trying to be patient. And Tim had once again placed himself in the corner of the room in silence.

Tony had taken a seat beside Ziva; and couldn't help but sigh outwardly.

"Tired Tony?"

He shook his head. "I'm too tired to be tired."

"Is that supposed to make sense?"

He managed a small smile. "Does anything anymore?"

"Ah, I love a serious Tony DiNozzo."

The smile remained. "I have my moments…guess with everything winding down, I'm just trying to make sense of it all."

"We may never get all the answers."

He agreed. "Seems like we never do."

She was quiet for a few moments as she considered his answer. "This has taken a toll on all of us…but time will pass and things will return to normal. You believe that yes?"

Tony had gotten lost for a moment at the image in front of him but responded assuredly. "Yeah, Ziva, I believe that."

Tim could over hear their conversation and couldn't help but shake his head at Tony's reply. Because to him, things would never be the same again.

* * *

"You tell me a judge who would sentence a woman with less than six months to live; to a life sentence? Let alone a woman who has served this country in the way she has. This is the only way to keep this from giving NCIS a black eye."

If Fornell would've had something in his hand he would've thrown it through the glass. "A black eye? Leon, it's bleeding alone in a dark alley at the moment."

"Gibbs people can be contained. I'll make sure of that."

Tobias almost laughed in his face a second time. "You really think that's possible?"

"I do."

"And just how do you plan to do that?"

Leon shook his head. "That's need to know."

Fornell threw his hands up. "Oh and I don't? Well I guess my next question is…how you plan to shut_ me_ up?"

* * *

Franks had just returned from his most recent cigarette break to find everyone asleep but one. Gibbs had been gracious enough to allow them some much needed rest. Mike couldn't stop smiling when he approached his bed side and spoke in a whisper. "Still gonna deny she's your girlfriend Probie?" He motioned towards the face hiding between his neck and shoulder.

Gibbs could only smile and tried to lift his hand up for Mike to take. And he did. "Good to have you back Probie."

The movement itself caused Abby to stir, and she slowly opened her eyes to find Gibbs bright blue ones staring back at her. "Am I dreaming?"

Gibbs shook his head slowly. "I just asked myself the same thing…" He replied, his voice still a bit weak.

Trying to contain herself she gently placed a hand on his face. "It's real…you're okay…" Her eyes immediately welled up with tears as he reached up and placed his hand over hers.

"I'm okay." Gibbs replied, and the two simply stared at each other in silence for a few moments, until it was broken.

"Boss! Thank God!" Tony almost ran to his side and stopped short at Abby and Gibbs proximity, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, was I interrupting something…"

Gibbs would've head slapped him if he could've but motioned for Ziva to do the honors.

She obliged and delivered one promptly. "My pleasure Gibbs." She was now grinning from ear to ear. "Welcome back."

He tried to smile, but soon realized someone was missing. "Ducky?"

Abby immediately replied. "He's okay…he's in a room on the third floor resting. He's gonna be so happy you're okay though."

Tim had stood up; but remained in the corner of the room as the scene played out; waiting for Gibbs to ask for him. But he didn't get the chance.

"Probie…" Tony prompted, waving him over. "Wake up over there…"

McGee was hesitant; but soon placed himself at the foot of the bed. "Glad you're alright boss."

Gibbs cleared his throat and was quickly handed a cup of water by Ziva. "Was going to say the same thing about you McGee."

It was silent for a few moments before a number of nurses entered. Abby was a bit hesitant but eventually hopped down off the bed and stepped aside. The others stepped away as well and couldn't help but sigh a collective sigh of relief. It was then Tony patted each of them on the shoulder playfully.

"We're gonna be okay now guys, just a matter of time."

Each of them responded with a nod; but Tony couldn't help but notice the look in McGee's eyes. But before he could open his mouth a Doctor entered the room and asked that they leave.

"Sorry folks, we have to run some prelimary tests. Regs are you have to wait outside."

Tony motioned towards the door. "No problem Doc…come on guys." He took Abby's hand and waited in the hall way for the remaining member to follow. Only he didn't. "Probie…"

McGee put his hand up and with one look conveyed his intentions to the Doctor. He stepped aside momentarily as he approached Gibbs bedside.

"Tim?" Gibbs questioned; his eyes not quite able to meet his younger Agents.

"Still can't look me in the eye can you boss?"

Gibbs sighed. "This can wait McGee."

"No…it can't." He reached into his pocket and placed his badge in the palm of Gibbs hand. "There are a lot of words I've wanted to say to you over the last month, but I'm smart enough to know that most of them wouldn't change anything…but one will." He started towards the door and turned around slowly. "And it's Goodbye."


	28. Chapter 28

Tim was a well through the door when Tony saw the intent in Frank's eyes. He quickly tried to restrain him as calls for Security erupted around them.

"Easy Franks…back off…" Tony was trying to shove him in the other direction before a few guards made their way over.

"Consider yourself lucky son, if I could get free, you'd be laying in one those hospital beds…" He straightened out his jacket and motioned to the guards that he was fine. "That man risked his life to save you, and you go and quit…you give a new meaning to the word coward."

Tim didn't react. "And here I thought you'd admire it."

Franks took a step towards him in response; his face fierce. But it wasn't long before the guards stepped in between them once again. Tony had seemingly lost the ability to speak while Ziva purposely remained silent. Abby on the other hand was now inches from Tim's face, her eyes wet and her expression cold. McGee opened his mouth to speak, but before he could his face was met with the open side of Abby's hand. It was as if time stopped and all that could be heard was the sound of her hand hitting his face. Tim hung his head low for a moment before lifting it up.

"I'm…"

She put her hand up. "Don't Tim…what you just did; it was, well, it was…he almost died. I don't understand."

Ziva then stepped in cautiously. "You cannot understand Abby. I don't believe any of us can."

With that said; McGee took one more glance at his teammates and walked away. Tony had wanted to go after him but Ziva placed a hand on his arm to stop him. The four simply stared at his back in silence into he was out of sight.

Franks was still calming himself down and approached the rest of the team moments later. "Now I know why the Probie likes you so much…"

Abby couldn't even smile at the comment but chose to respond. "You know, as much as hitting him made me feel good for like a second…it's not gonna help bring him back."

Tony shook his head. "Don't be so sure Abs, don't be so sure."

* * *

Tim could still feel the sting on his face as he stared out of the taxi taking him to NCIS. He figured he'd be feeling a bit guilty, but he wasn't. He thought he'd be feeling uneasy, but he wasn't. He felt, in a word, relieved. He was watching the familiar landscape and buildings pass and wondered how much longer he'd be staying. He could start over, far far away or stay close enough to at least savor the relationships he'd made. Either way, his time at NCIS had come to an end. A transfer wouldn't do this time; Gibbs face alone would make his heart ache with that familiar pain. And it was that pain he needed to run away from. And so he ran.

* * *

Gibbs clutched to his Agents badge as they ran their tests. Part of him wishing he was still unconscious. Nothing hurt when he was asleep, nothing was real and at least in his dreams he could change the past. But as his thumb ran across Tim's badge, it became more and more real that nothing he could do would change what he'd put him through. And nothing ever would. Tim had made a choice and this time, Gibbs had a feeling there would be no turning back.

* * *

"If you remember correctly, I don't work for you." Fornell was adamant with his final statement before starting towards the door.

"You do this and its career suicide." Leon shouted towards him.

It was then Tobias turned back with a shrug. "If my career means turning my back on what I've worked my whole career to stop…then the hell with it." He reached for the door handle and with a one final look through the glass he left.

* * *

Tony had convinced Ziva to take Abby to get some food and was the first friendly face Gibbs saw after the nurses had left.

"Hey boss…how you feeling?"

"How's it look like I feel DiNozzo?"

Tony examined him for a second. "Point taken." He stared down at the badge in Gibbs hand and sighed. "You want me to go after him?"

"I'm not in much shape to be giving orders, wouldn't you say?"

His Senior Agent shook his head. "Boss, I'd take orders from you till your very last breath, you know that."

Gibbs had to smile. "It's worse than I thought."

"What is?"

"When you start getting sappy, that can't be a good sign." He motioned towards the cup of water to his left and Tony handed it to him promptly.

"Bet you wish there was scotch in there eh boss?" He took the cup after Gibbs had finished and set it back down.

"Now there's the DiNozzo I know." He peered towards the door.

Tony picked up on his gaze. "Franks running an errand, Ducky's asleep, and Ziva dragged Abby downstairs to the cafeteria."

Gibbs nodded at his statements. "Tim?"

"Franks tried to kill him, but Abby got in the only swing."

Gibbs almost sat up. "She did what?"

"Yeah, good thing the nurse confiscated her stapler, who knows the kind of damage she could've done."

"Stapler?"

Tony tried to smile. "Long story."

Gibbs set his head back down on the pillow and sighed loudly. "Jenny?"

"In custody at NCIS."

He nodded. "Fornell?"

"There with her."

Gibbs swallowed; his throat still a bit dry. "Go."

"After Tim?"

He shook his head. "To NCIS. My guts telling me this thing with Jen won't exactly be cut and dry."

Tony agreed, his eyes telling more than he was saying. And he knew better than to try and hide it. "Boss, listen, you were right, Jenny was hiding something else."

Gibbs nodded and slowly sat up, the pain in his shoulder causing him to cringe. "She's sick."

Tony stood with his mouth open for a few seconds. "How…okay, how do you do that?"

"I was her partner DiNozzo…you spend that much time with someone, you know what they're capable of." His thumb was still consciously rubbing across Tim's badge as he continued. "The Jenny I knew wouldn't do what she did…unless…" He gestured with his hands to finish his statement.

Tony swallowed hard before eyeing the badge in his hand and starting towards the door. "On my way."

"And DiNozzo…"

"Yes boss?"

Gibbs met his eyes intently. "Let Tim go."

* * *

Vance entered the interrogation room and could almost feel the sadness in the air. "Jenny."

She looked up at him, but only for a moment, not saying a word. He took a seat across from her and folded his hands. "We understand that you acted as a result of your illness. And are willing to grant you release, provided you forfeit your resignation quickly and quietly. He reached into a folder and placed the papers in front of her. "We have prepared them for you in advance, as soon as you sign them, they'll be processed and we can move on from this." He watched her stare at the papers quietly and continued. "There are some restrictions, you can't talk to the media, or release any of the details of this rogue mission to anyone. I'm sure you are well aware of how this goes."

She reached for the pen and with one swift movement it was over.

It was then Tony entered with a skeptical look in his eyes, that eventually landed on Jenny. "That had better be a confession you just signed…"

* * *

Ducky appeared cautiously at the entrance of his friend's door; almost unsure if he was welcome. But with a wave of Gibbs hand he brought the wheel chair to his bedside.

"Nice wheels."

The ME tried to smile. "Those were not the first words I expected you to express."

"We've lost enough."

Ducky picked on the rare tone in his voice. "That we have." He stayed silent for a few moments before noticing the badge in his hand. "Timothy?"

Gibbs nodded the best he could. "He's not coming back this time."

"I realize I am in no position to pass judgment, but perhaps an apology is in order?"

"Wont work. I saw it in his eyes."

"What did you see?"

Gibbs swallowed a few times to moisten his throat. "What I see in mine."

"Guilt?"

He shook his head and fixed his eyes towards the ceiling. "Irreversible damage."

"I played a part in that as well."

Gibbs didn't disagree. "You thought you had a son; what_ I_ did…was more about me than anything."

"I am sorry Jethro…" He held his head low and seemed to struggle a bit to breathe. "All of this could've been avoided had I…"

"Had you told me the truth…had Jen told us all the truth…I'm tired of the blame game Duck."

He solemnly agreed. "We all are Jethro, we all are."


	29. Chapter 29

"Games may just be getting started Jethro." Fornell stepped into the room and took in the sight. Gibbs looked like hell, and sure he'd seen him look bad before, but never like this. "I half expected you to be fighting your way out of here by now."

Gibbs took in a long breath. "Sorry to disappoint you."

Tobias approached his bed side with a smile. "Disappoint me? I'm just glad I won't be out that fifty bucks you owe me."

Gibbs cleared his throat and in his usual manner got straight to the point. "Jenny?" He read the look in Fornell's eyes and swallowed hard. "How?"

Fornell wasn't surprised at his deduction; after all, he wasn't hiding his look of defeat very well. "My guess is they'll offer her a chance to resign."

"DiNozzo is on his way."

Fornell shook his head regrettably. "He seems to think he can keep your team quiet."

"He?"

"Assistant Director Vance."

"Leon…" Gibbs affirmed, closing his eyes for a moment. "Unbelievable."

Tobias agreed. "We won't take this lying down Jethro…" He managed a smile. "No pun intended."

"We?" Gibbs eyed him curiously.

"Yes, we. Hell I put my career on the line just helping you. What else do I have to lose?"

Gibbs gave him a trying smile. "Got any thing in mind?"

"We blow this thing wide open."

Gibbs eyed a concerned Ducky before resting his head back onto the pillow. He was quiet for what seemed like hours but was only minutes. "We do and they win."

"They?"

"Kort, Grenioulle, O'Shea, Barclay and her. We ruin our careers, and not just ours. My team. I can't do that to them Tobias."

He slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Then she walks away. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is to put this behind us."

Fornell did his best to hide the shock on his face. "Alright, what have you done with the real Gibbs?"

"The real Gibbs is tired Tobias…"

"Too tired to see justice served? Too tired to make sure the right people pay?" His voice got substantially louder with each statement. "Just how tired are you Jethro?"

Ducky opened his mouth to ease the tension but Gibbs was never one to let others fight his battles; and used all his strength to sit himself up. "Tired enough to know when to let it go. I screwed up…" He patted himself on the chest painfully but was angry enough to push the pain aside.

"You?" Ducky finally spoke up.

"My job is to protect my team. I screwed up once, I won't do that again." He took in a few breaths. "We let this go Tobias…let her go…I guarantee you she's suffered enough." He continued to clench McGee's badge. "We all have."

Fornell wasn't sure how to respond, but figured he'd done enough damage. "Whatever you say Jethro."

Gibbs could see the look of disappointment on his face and spoke up in his own defense. "Sometimes you gotta learn when to let go."

Franks had been standing behind the door way during the entire conversation and chose then to make his presence known. "You sure about this Probie?"

Gibbs eased himself back down before responding. "I've never been so sure boss."

* * *

"This is none of your affair Agent DiNozzo." Leon reached for the papers and placed them back into the manila envelope.

Tony tried not to laugh. "Not my affair? You're kidding me right? In case you've forgotten…I'm the one she sent under cover against my will and almost got killed…now I can see how that wouldn't be _your _affair, but I can sure as hell see how it's mine."

"You're on dangerous ground."

Tony tried to make eye contact with Jenny but her eyes were fixed on the floor. "Okay, let's try this again. She put my life on the line to serve her interests. Now if anyone is on dangerous ground, it's her."

Leon gestured towards the door. "That's quite enough."

"Boy we are just bumping heads at every turn here…" Tony began, meeting the glare Leon was giving him with his own.

"Gibbs sure has rubbed off on you hasn't he?"

Tony managed a smile. "I'd like to think so. Now, tell me what's in that pretty envelope or you'll get to see just how much of Gibbs has rubbed off."

* * *

Timothy McGee had filed his resignation for the second time in one week; and somehow knew that this time it was for good. He'd only accepted the reinstatement to find Tony anyhow; and now that he was home; he could move on. Move on from the belittlement that he didn't deserve. He knew that no one on his team understood and none of them ever would. There was no point in staying because some things just can't be undone. And the scar that Gibbs had left was one of them. But before leaving he had one final thing left to do.

* * *

Leon had advised Tony to take their conversation elsewhere and the two continued it in the recording room. That was until a familiar face entered interrogation and placed himself across from the Director. Leon had made a move for the door when Tony placed a hand on his chest.

"Let him say his piece."

Leon was hesitant but agreed. "You people sure have a lot to learn about protocol."

"I was sick that day."

* * *

Jenny's stare momentarily lifted itself from the floor as Tim sat down. She hadn't said a word since Franks had visited, and even then; it had only been a simple number. But the look in McGee's eyes called for more than silence. Although Tim wasn't there for answers.

"I'm here because I'm leaving. And for no other reason than to tell you how much I despise what you did. I've seen a lot of murderers, thieves, and liars in my time here. People who have killed for a lot more and a lot less than you were willing to. They willingly destroyed lives; the life of the person they killed, the lives of their victims family. It's been said there's nothing more selfish than taking a life. But I'm now convinced that what you did was worse. You led us to believe Tony was gone; you let us grieve for him, feel pain for him; and cry for him. But more than that; you allowed for a man who I respect more than my own Father, to blame me for that loss. You said nothing. And now I'm saying goodbye to what once was the best thing in my life." He stopped but only to examine the eyes staring back at him. "I don't even know why I had to say these things because I know it can't change the past. But more than anything, I need you to look into my eyes and see what you've done." He let his stare speak for itself and it was minutes before he stood up and left her with these final words. "What you did, didn't just kill Grenioulle, or Barclay, or Kort…it killed me."

* * *

Tony was speechless as he moved towards the door.

"We're not finished here DiNozzo."

He shook his head. "We were finished before we began sir. I know enough about her personal wars to not stick around for the conclusion. I get the feeling that nothing she could've done would matter enough to you to do things the right way; so you do what you have to do. And I'll do what I have to do."

"And just what is that?"

He placed his hand on the door. "Be with my team."

* * *

Tony was able to catch up with McGee in the parking garage, and though he was breathing heavily he didn't stop to catch his breath before running off at the mouth.

"McGee…first, I'm sorry. Second…I'm really sorry. Third, don't go."

Tim managed a small smile before throwing his jacket into the car. "You listened to what I said?"

He nodded. "Every word of it Probie…I had no idea…"

Tim cut him off gently. "No one does Tony, that's why it's time for me to go."

"But…you have to understand Gibbs, he just…"

He cut him off a second time; this time with more force. "Don't you dare defend him. You weren't there. You can't know. And don't try and excuse it as Gibbs just being Gibbs. Cuz I'm tired of hearing it. No one is above punishment Tony, not even the boss."

"So…you're doing this to punish him?"

Tim shook his head. "I'm doing this for me." He put his hand out for Tony to take it and he did.

Tony saw the look in his eyes and knew right then why Gibbs had ordered him to let him go. "We'll miss you McGeek…"

Their hands remained clasped. "I'll miss you guys too."

"Movie nights once a week?" Tony questioned with a smile.

McGee shrugged. "Only if I get to pick the movie at least once a month."

"Deal."

They reluctantly released their hands and stared at each other in silence before Tony threw his arms around him. "It's not gonna be the same man."

McGee fought away all emotion as he eased away from the embrace. "The moment I woke up on that bridge, I knew nothing would ever be the same again."

"And you were right…you always are." Tony replied solemnly before stepping back and watching him get in his car and drive away. And as he got into his own to head to the hospital he couldn't help but wonder just how right McGee really was.


	30. Chapter 30

AN: I can count on two hands the number of times I've welled up with tears when writing my own story and this chapter was one of those times. Enjoy.

--

"Well Probie, guess another one of our famous adventures is coming to an end." Mike stared down at Gibbs with an almost caring sentiment. "You gonna be alright?"

"Aw boss, didn't know you cared…"

Mike put his hand up in a pre-head slap fashion. "Don't think cuz you're in a hospital bed I wont slap you Jethro..."

Gibbs managed a small smile. "I'll be fine boss."

"Well alright, but if you and that girlfriend of yours ever need to get the hell away from this place…you know where I am…"

"Mike she's not…"

He politely cut him off as he shook his hand. "Hey, I'm not one to judge…she's a cutie…"

Gibbs just shook his head as he took his hand. "Thanks again boss."

"I'd say anytime…but hell, I'm getting to old for this Probie."

Gibbs only nodded and the look in his eyes expressed his gratitude as Franks headed out the door. Part of him wondering when and if he'd ever see him again.

* * *

A week had passed and things were returning to a relative state of normalcy. Ducky had been released but remained on medical leave; spending most of his time between caring for his Mother and visiting with Gibbs. Abby had some vacation days racked up and spent most of her time with Gibbs as well; setting up her very own futon in his room for what she deemed "Gibbs sleepovers." Ziva and Tony were asked back to work to help with Vance's transition; and though they could've taken vacation time as well; Gibbs had wanted them to help. And so they did. Jenny's resignation had gone smoothly and for all they knew she was home resting comfortably.

Timothy McGee had officially filed his resignation and the job offers didn't seem to stop coming. But he let his mail pile up and tried his best to concentrate on his writing for a while. He received a few awkward phone calls from Ziva and Tony. But what seemed to be tearing him up the most inside was Abby. His resentment for Gibbs was nothing new and though it still hurt; he was slowly but surely pushing it aside and moving on. But losing her friendship wasn't something he'd counted on. He had tried calling but she wouldn't return his calls. He knew her focus would be on Gibbs and hoped beyond hope that she'd come around eventually. But the chance that she might not; scared him more than anything.

* * *

Gibbs was a bit startled to see Ducky arriving so late but he couldn't sleep anyhow. He put his finger to his lips and pointed down to a sleeping Abby. Ducky assured him he'd be as quiet as possible.

"I was hoping you'd be awake." Ducky began in a low whisper.

Gibbs had gained most of his strength back and sat himself up. "Probably a safe bet…feels like I haven't slept in months."

"You are not alone." The ME rubbed the exhaustion from his eyes. "Makes for a lot of time to contemplate our choices doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it." He glanced down at Abby. "You know, some nights I just watch her sleep and try to figure out why I deserve to have someone so sweet in my life...I haven't figured it out yet."

Ducky pulled up a chair and quietly sat down. "Sometimes we get things we don't deserve. Good or bad. You should know that better than anyone."

"Yeah." He replied flatly, bringing his gaze back to Ducky.

"It has been one week…have you contacted him?" He watched Gibbs remain quiet for a moment before shaking his head. "Will you?"

"No."

Ducky was a bit shocked and let it show. "Ever?"

"I doubt he'll be calling me for a reference letter Duck."

"No, I suppose not."

Gibbs read the look of disappointment on his face. "Nothing I can say will bring him back; I've spent the last seven nights coming to terms with that."

"Perhaps trying to convince him to come back is not what he needs to hear Jethro."

"You mean an apology?"

Ducky nodded. "At the very least."

"He won't accept it…"

The ME came a bit closer to his friend, both their voices still at a whisper. "That is up to Timothy…you must do your part."

"Have you?" Gibbs deflected.

"That I have." He sighed. "He did not say much; but was surprisingly receptive of my apology. I do realize however, that things will never be the same between us. But only time will tell."

Gibbs gently rubbed his temples. "You know I hate it when you're right."

Ducky shook his head. "Not often enough I'm afraid."

* * *

"This sucks." Tony spouted; shoving a few files into a drawer near his desk.

"Whining will not help the situation Tony." Ziva replied, handing him a few more files.

"I know. But it still sucks."

She shrugged. "Which part?" She gestured towards the empty desk at her left. "McGee leaving us? The Directors betrayal? Gibbs and Ducky almost getting killed?"

"Okay that didn't help." Tony almost slammed the drawer shut before plopping down on top of his desk. "Gosh this…"

"Sucks…" She interrupted. "You have made that quite clear Tony; the question now is how will we make it un-suck?"

He unconsciously scratched his head. "We could kidnap McGee in the dead of night and force him to watch Return of the Nerds till he agrees to come back?"

She couldn't smile if she tried. "Something more pliable…"

"Plausible…" He corrected..

"That too."

He shot her a trying smile. "We could steal his manuscript and hold it as ransom?"

"Why do all of your ideas include breaking the law?"

Tony shrugged; not realizing the correlation and concluding once again. "Man, this really, really…"

It was then the two concluded simultaneously. "Sucks."

* * *

Tim was punching away at his typewriter when he heard a knock at the door. It was nearly 4am, so he was a little bit more than curious. His apartment was dark; the only light from a small lamp above his writing station and he wasn't too keen on turning on any more. He approached the eye slot and with a loud sigh slowly opened the door a bit. Neither of them was quick to greet the other so Gibbs figured he'd have to get things started.

"Thanks for opening the door."

Tim swallowed. "It's not all the way open yet."

Gibbs agreed and let his eyes shift to the ground. "Tim…"

McGee followed the direction of his eyes and interrupted him. "The least you could do is look me in the eyes boss…Gibbs…if you can't do that, we don't have anything to say to each other."

Gibbs lifted his head and tried to get a good look at his former Agent. "It's a little dark…"

Tim eased the door open a bit before opening it fully. "Better?"

Gibbs nodded. His shoulder was now in a sling and he couldn't help but notice McGee's eyes fixating on it. "Doctors tell me I should be good as new in a month or so…"

"Same place Ari shot you…" Tim commented; his tone a bit quiet.

"Yeah…" He stopped as he realized McGee had been the only one to notice. "Just missed my heart…guess I was lucky."

"I guess." Tim replied flatly; his eyes returning to Gibbs face.

A few moments of awkward silence passed as the two remained at the entrance of the apartment. But seemingly miles apart.

"How are you Tim?" Gibbs began, not expecting much of an answer.

"Fine."

He cleared his throat as a few more moments of silence passed between them. "Good."

"You?" Tim replied, still standing in the door way.

"Fine."

McGee nodded at his response, then started to shake his head. "Well thanks for the visit; but I'm kinda busy writing and…"

Gibbs put his good hand up. "Yeah, it was silly of me to stop by so late anyhow."

But just before the door clasped shut; a hand pressed itself between it. Gibbs eased the door back open and Tim couldn't help but notice the look on his face. It was one he'd never seen before; not in all the years of working along side him. And that alone left Tim no other choice but to hear him out.

"I'm not good at this; never have been. Shannon…she was the only one who could get me to recognize things I'd done wrong. I was and am still pretty stubborn. When I lost her, I guess I just stopped caring as much about what I did and who I hurt. I got the job done with no questions asked…and could care less about how much of a bastard I really was." He stopped but only to make sure Tim was still listening. "I know you know I'm a bastard…and I'm not here to tell you I've changed or that I've turned a new leaf...I'm here to say…I'm sorry." He put out his good hand for Tim to take and after almost a minute of holding it out with no response he slowly lowered it.

McGee waited until his hand lowered. "Did you blame yourself for their deaths?"

Gibbs had to think for a moment before he realized he was referring to Shannon and Kelly. "I did."

"Placing blame was a good distraction from feeling loss wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was."

Tim shook his head. "Have you forgiven yourself for leaving them?"

Gibbs swallowed hard before slowly nodding. "I had to. It was killing me inside."

McGee had been gripping onto his door handle this whole time and finally released it. "Then what gave you the right to make me feel that way? You knew what it was like to feel guilty…you knew what it could do to a person…why…" He stopped as he eyes welled up with tears. "Why did you do that to me?"

Gibbs eyes shifted to the floor until he felt Tim's hand forcefully lift his chin up. "Look at me!!" He took in a breath. "Why?"

Gibbs wasn't sure how to respond to this side of Tim; and for the first time in a long time was almost scared. He couldn't bring himself to answer and watched McGee's eyes fill with anger. "McGee…" He took a step inside the door and felt Tim's hand stop him.

"Go…before I do something we'll both regret…"

Gibbs considered stepping back but knew what needed to be done. He took another step against Tim's suggestion and it wasn't long before he found himself stumbling back against the wall behind him.

McGee rubbed the sting from his hand before finding it hard to breathe. "I said…go…" He knelt down on one knee and stared up at Gibbs in silence.

Gibbs head was still ringing a bit, but he was able to stand himself up. "I heard you."

Tim was still kneeling and couldn't remember when he'd been so angry. His body wasn't exactly sure how to react and he found it more and more difficult to breathe. His emotions battling for control. "You…you bastard…" He swallowed hard. "Look what you've done to me…"

Gibbs took in the sight and was fighting back tears. He had only seen this reaction once before, and it was in himself. "I know…" He slowly took to kneeling in front of him and wanted to place a hand on his shoulder, but decided against it.

"I don't understand boss…I thought you cared?"

Gibbs shook his head; his tears screaming to come out. "What I did…had nothing to do with you McGee…it was me. So if hating me is what it takes; then hate me son. But don't think for one second that I stopped caring for you…because I didn't then and I never will." He knelt back up slowly and steadied himself on the door before stepping outside of it and starting to walk away.

"Boss?" Tim called back. "I'll miss you."

It was then a lone tear broke free. "I'll miss you too Tim."


	31. Chapter 31

AN:First let me say thank you for your amazing reviews last chapter. They were such an encouragement to me; perhaps more so than any group of reviews I have ever received. So thank you for that. Second, I forsee a few more chapters to go. Third, and most important...enjoy.

--

Gibbs right eye was already starting to swell and he knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do when he arrived back at the hospital. Only he wasn't worried all that much about the nurses as he was Abby. He arrived to find her stirring a bit and tried to be as quiet as possible. He wasn't very successful.

"Gibbs?" She was still a bit groggy as she sat herself up. "You okay?"

"Fine Abs," he whispered towards her. "Go back to sleep."

She shook her head. "Something's hinky…I can feel it."

"Just the cafeteria food you had for dinner…now go to sleep."

Part of her wanted to lie back down; the other part knew better. She got up slowly and stretched out before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The mark on Gibbs eye suddenly becoming clear. "Oh my gosh, what happened?"

"Abs…" But before he could even start explaining she had ran back towards the futon and lifted up her pillow. She retrieved her stapler and arrived back in front of Gibbs. "Just tell me who did it Gibbs…I'll get 'em."

He was too tired to smile. "Easy Abs…it's nothing. Now put the stapler away and go back to sleep."

"No way…"

Gibbs tried to send her the Fatherly glare but couldn't. "Well, I'm going to bed." He tried to move aside the covers with his good arm and watched Abby stop the process.

"Gibbs…come on, you leave without telling me…to go who knows where…then come back with a black eye, which I might add does nothing for your features…not to mention the fact that…"

He put up a hand to quiet her. "Abby, I'm not in the mood."

"Then your best bet is to just tell me what happened." Her voice was getting softer and she had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please? I'm worried."

He leaned against the bed and looked up at her. "I went to see McGee. We had words."

She squeezed the stapler. "McGee? _He_ hit you? Oh, he is so dead." She turned for the door and forced Gibbs to reach for her arm with more force then he ever had before.

He was able to pull her back towards him before stumbling towards her. He regained his balance and found himself inches from her face; his good hand now on the stapler. "I provoked him…I deserved it."

"Deserved it? No way…you took a bullet trying to save him. You risked your life for him. You…"

"Tortured him." He finished for her before taking the stapler out of her hand and setting it down.

"Tortured him?" She shot him a confused look. "I don't understand…"

Gibbs rubbed at his eyes. "Have you talked to him in the last week?"

She shrugged. "I've been meaning to…just got busy."

"Doing what?"

She pointed at him. "Looking after you…I mean somebody has to."

He shook his head. "I can take care of myself."

The tone in his voice made Abby cringe inside. She quickly reached for the stapler and stormed back towards her futon to grab her things. She swung her bag over her left shoulder and had a pillow under each arm. Gibbs didn't have the energy to stop her but knew what he had said to set her off.

"Abs, I didn't mean…"

She interrupted him. "Yes you did. And if you don't want me here, you can just say it Gibbs. I can take it. I'm a big girl…"

He placed himself between her and the door. "I don't want you here Abs…"

She felt a sob rising up inside her before trying to step around him; only to find his hand reaching for her face. It was then he qualified his response. "I _need _you here…"

She just about dropped everything as she started to quietly cry. "I just…I don't understand…what happened to us?"

Gibbs knew she was referring to the team and if he had two good arms; he would've wrapped her into a reassuring hug. "I happened Abs…I did this."

"Why do you keep saying that? What did you do wrong?"

He led her to a chair and sat down beside her. "McGee…he never talked to you when Tony disappeared?"

"He was over at my place like every night after it happened. Why?"

It took Gibbs a minute to realize how McGee would've kept something like this from her. "He didn't say much did he?"

She shook her head. "Not really…we mostly cried. Well, I mostly cried while he held me. Why?"

"You should ask him." Gibbs response was more of a request than an answer.

"But…"

"No butts Abby...he needs you a hell of a lot more than I do."

She was a bit hesitant. "But I don't want to leave you…what if…"

"What if what?"

"What if something bad happens while I'm gone?"

He took the stapler from her hand. "I'll keep this right next to me. I promise."

* * *

After icing his hand; McGee took to staring at the blank sheet of paper in his typewriter for the next hour. He was determined to forget the exchange with Gibbs but he couldn't. He was second guessing and justifying everything he said and did over and over in his mind. Until another knock came at the door. He approached his door and unconsciously rubbed at his bruised knuckles as he unlocked it.

"Abby?"

She put up her hands. "I come in peace."

If he wasn't so emotionally drained he might've smiled. "Yeah, so did Gibbs and I'm sure you heard how that went."

She gave him a once over before responding. "You look tired. Haven't been sleeping much huh?" She watched as he simply shook his head. "Talking about it could help?"

He still hadn't let her in and he wasn't sure if he was going to. "What makes you think I want to talk? Was it all the messages I left on your voicemail? Or the texts I sent?"

"I'm sorry McGee…I was mad."

"Join the club." He shifted his weight a bit; still rubbing a hand over his knuckles. "What made you change your mind?"

"Gibbs."

"Big surprise." He tried to be moderately sarcastic and watched her expression change.

"Okay, you're right…he may have suggested that I come here. But no one _makes_ Abby Scuito do anything. You know that."

Tim always loved when she got defensive and this time was no different. "Then why are you here?"

She looked into the apartment and sent him a questioning look. "Are you gonna make me stand out here forever?"

McGee slowly opened the door and stepped aside. She took a few steps towards the middle of the apartment before he closed the door. "Feel better now?"

"Much."

"Good. Now, why are you here? And don't tell me it's to get me to come back. Because my mind's made up."

She shook her head. "I figured that. I mean who the heck quits right after the guy who tried to save his life just woke up from major surgery..unless they mean business right?"

"Point taken." McGee replied quickly. "I guess it wasn't the _bes_t time."

She tried to smile at him. "And I guess I shouldn't have slapped you…I felt really really bad if that makes you feel any better?"

He nodded. "It's alright…it didn't hurt that bad. Gibbs has head slapped me a lot harder."

She noticed his lack of emotion and took a step towards him. "Don't pull a Tony on me Tim, you can't hide behind wise cracks and get away with it. I know you…better than Gibbs or Tony. And I'm more sorry that I didn't see what was going on with you after we lost Tony…I guess I was just so wrapped up in my own grief that I…" She stopped and threw her arms around him. "I just wish this whole thing never happened…I wish we were all together again…catching bad guys and making fun of each other all day long…"

He almost smiled at her rant and squeezed her tight. "Like happily ever after right?"

She eased away from the embrace and nodded. "Something like that."

He shook his head. "Happily ever afters only happen in stories Abby…" He gestured towards his typewriter. "And my life isn't a fictional novel, its real life and real life doesn't just move on because a new chapter begins."

"I know."

"Look, I'm glad you came over. I know it was hard for you to leave Gibbs. And I know it was hard for you not to want to kill me for hitting him."

She agreed. "He confiscated my stapler…" She watched him almost smile. "Hey, I came to say I was sorry, but I also came to listen…I owe you a months worth of listening to me…"

He shrugged. "No charge."

She contemplated ending it there, but couldn't. "Gibbs…he hurt you bad didn't he?"

Tim had hoped she wouldn't prod but knew better. "He did."

Abby searched her brain and recounted a conversation they had years before. "In the world according to Gibbs; you share the blame if anything goes hinky…"

He nodded as he remembered the first time she'd said that to him. "Only I didn't _share_ the blame; he made me own it all."

"Do you hate him?"

It was a simple question and one that deserved a simple answer. "I don't know."

She was semi satisfied with the answer and asked a second question. "Do you still love him?"

He took to staring at the floor for a few seconds before looking up. "I don't know."

"Do you love me?"

He nodded. "You know I do Abby…what are you…"

She interrupted him. "Do you love us? The team?"

"You know I do."

She picked up her bag and threw her arms around him a second time. "That's all I needed to know." And as she reached for the door knob she turned back. "And that's all you need to know too McGee."

He watched her leave and contemplated chasing after her to figure out exactly what she'd meant. Of course he loved them but love can't just wash away everything that's happened. And as he pondered her questions he took a seat back in front of his typewriter. There was a brown box sitting beside him; full of things he'd taken from his desk at NCIS and something told him to sift through it. He didn't have to dig down far before the calendar Gibbs had given him as a gift screamed at him. He flipped to today's date and hoped for some message of wisdom and he almost shed a tear as he read it…

"_Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs…"_

He stopped reading knowing right then what Abby had been trying to say. And it wasn't long before he found his keys and raced out the door.

--

AN: The well known passage can be found in the Bible, 1 Cor 13.

More to come soon. Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Dream sequences in Italics. Enjoy.

--

Tim turned the key over in the ignition and let his bruised hand hover over the gear. He shifted the car into reverse for a few seconds before putting back into park. He let his forehead rest on the wheel for what seemed like hours as he contemplated his next move. Up until a few minutes ago he was convinced that leaving was what he needed to do to put this all behind him; but now he wasn't so sure. He eased back against the head rest and removed the keys from the ignition before closing his eyes. And before he could stop it; his body forced him into a much needed sleep...

_It had been four days since Tony went missing and Tim had been surviving on the occasional nap. He wanted to work just as hard if not harder than Gibbs. It was the only thing that kept him from giving up hope. _

"_Boss…if you want to catch some shut eye, I can take over…"_

_Gibbs simply shook his head, barely acknowledging Tim's presence. _

"_Really boss, it's no trouble…you may be better off if you get some rest…" It was then Gibbs snapped towards him. _

"_Like you were doing when DiNozzo disappeared? I don't think so." _

_Tim cringed inside before hanging his head low. "Boss, I'm so—"_

"_Save it…cuz I sure as hell don't want to hear it…" He turned and left before Tim could formulate a response. _

_And as he watched him walk away, it felt as if a knife was being twisted into his back. As the days turned into weeks; the knife was twisted deeper and deeper. Leaving the scar that remains today…_

* * *

Abby arrived back at the hospital to find Gibbs actually sleeping; her stapler gripped loosely over his chest. She approached his bed side and tucked in the covers around him before retreating back to her futon for some rest herself.

_She tried not to seem scared, but couldn't help it. Ducky was bleeding; her head hurt and even more than that, two men with guns were standing in front of her. She cradled Ducky in her arms and closed her eyes…suddenly her headache paling in comparison to the fear rising up inside her. _

* * *

Ducky had just seen his mother to bed before fixing himself a night cap and rummaging through old photo albums. Him as a child, then a young man. Old pictures of his Father and others who had passed on. Pictures of a time that was much simpler then the one he found himself in now. He came across one that struck a painful chord in his heart. Anna Jennings. The woman he was to marry, if her life hadn't been robbed away. He closed his eyes to try and remember the times they shared and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep…

"_I assure you Doctor Mallard; this young man is your son."_

_He looked up at the Director and his eyes instantly filled with tears. "You are certain?" He watched her nod before taking the photo and tracing a finger across it. "My son…"_

* * *

Tony was curled up on his couch his finger hovering over McGee's speed dial when he changed his mind at the last second. Turned out he wasn't the only one having trouble getting to sleep.

"Do you want me to sing you a lullaby Tony?" Ziva questioned; settling herself onto her living room couch and propping her feet up.

"Know any Frank Sinatra?"

"I'm afraid I would not do him justice…perhaps speaking about what's troubling you will help?"

Tony managed a smile as he threw his legs over the arm of the couch and rested his head on the other end. "You want me to share my feeling Doctor?"

She stifled a laugh. "I have become quite a good listener over the last month…try me."

Tony pinched a finger between his eyes. "You helped the Probie get through everything huh?"

"I tried to. But apparently I did not do a good enough job."

He shook his head but quickly realized she couldn't see him. "Wasn't your job to save him Ziva…the Probie's a big boy, he made his own choices."

"I suppose…I'm just used to solving problems by meeting them head on."

Tony replied through a yawn. "Well McGee isn't you…thank God for that. I don't know if I could handle two of you…"

"Very funny. But I am serious…what does he feel he is accomplishing by running away?"

"You and me both know that he wouldn't have left if he saw another option. Hell, he probably created a matrix that calculated his best possible outcome…and he followed through with it. In a way, I almost admire him…"

"How so?"

Tony placed a cushion behind his head before responding. "Before you got here, the Probie would stumble through every answer he gave the boss…he was so meticulous it was scary. And to be quite honest; I think he was more afraid of Gibbs than some of the suspects."

"What changed?"

"A lot," Tony began. "He got more and more confident with the help of the boss. He was just starting to become a part of team, when Kate was killed…"

Ziva swallowed hard at the mention of her; her mind catapulting to the night she took Ari's life. "Go on…" She managed.

"After that he was determined to do things that would've normally scared him to death…started with visiting Kate's body…to where we are today. I guess you'd have to of seen where he's come from to admire what he did."

"You must be really tired Tony…"

"Why do you say that?"

She sighed. "Because I have never heard you be so contemplative…"

Tony let out another yawn. "Yeah, well McGee wasn't the only one who's grown over the years."

Ziva agreed. "I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

She shook her head between a laugh. "Go to bed Tony."

"What about my lullaby?"

Her mind was still somewhere between that night in Gibbs basement and now. And before she knew it she began to softly sing the same song she had to Ari…until both of them closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Gibbs had barely opened his eyes before the smell of fresh coffee woke him out of his sleep. Only the person handing it to him wasn't who he expected.

"Peace offering." Tim tried to whisper glancing at Abby's restful form.

Gibbs was a bit shocked but could never turn down a cup of coffee. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a long time."

McGee agreed. "Neither did I."

"Why are you here?"

Tim was going to miss a lot of things and Gibbs directness was one of them. "I had a dream."

"About…"

"About what you put me through."

Gibbs sighed outwardly. "Forget I asked."

Tim continued solemnly. "It made me wonder why I put up with it when I could've stood up to you. I should've stood up to you. But I took it all on the chin…I've been trying to figure out why; then it donned on me that I did it for you…"

Gibbs shot him a questioning look. "For me?"

"For you boss. I guess being the punching bag for you was what you needed to get through it. I'm just sorry I didn't realize it before I took the beating."

"Tim…"

McGee interrupted. "Let me finish…I also realized that I had to love you a hell of a lot to let you get away with it…which is all the more reason why I have to go." He watched Gibbs try and form a response before he continued. "I'm walking away because I need to focus on me for a while…I need to try and heal and I can't do that with you here…and I just needed you to know that."

Tim turned towards the door before Gibbs called out for him causing Abby to stir. "Wait."

He held his head low before turning around. "I've waited long enough…just coming here hurts…seeing you hurts…I need to go."

Abby had awakened but only long enough to see Gibbs shuffle threw a bag and pull out a badge. She remained silent as Gibbs placed it in Tim's hand.

McGee stared down at it and shook his head. "This isn't mine boss."

Gibbs nodded. "I know…"

"I don't understand?"

Gibbs then placed a second badge into Tim's other hand. "Take yours and keep mine." He met McGee's eyes and swallowed hard. "You stay and I go."


	33. Chapter 33

Abby couldn't race over fast enough and quickly took the badge from McGee and handed it back to Gibbs. "Are you sure you didn't bump your head when he hit you?"

Gibbs shook his head. "Abs…"

"Don't you even think about Abs-ing me right now…what is it with you two? You love each other… so stop this non sense and make up already."

Tim had chosen to remain quiet until he met the look in her eyes. "It's not that easy Abby."

"See, that's where you're wrong…it is easy. You just have to be strong McGee…it's not like Gibbs left you when you were being held hostage…or you had to hold Ducky in your arms while he was bleeding all over you…did that happen to you? No...it happened to me…" She started to cry softly and managed to shy away Gibbs comforting hand.

Neither of them knew how to respond except to look down at the badges in their hands. After a few moments passed Gibbs set his badge aside. "Leaving you behind was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do…"

Abby took in a breath. "I know." She watched his expression change. "I know how much you care Gibbs; I know you wouldn't have left if you didn't have to…I also know that you wouldn't have hurt Tim if you weren't hurting so bad inside. I just think its time for all of this to stop…we have to move on…all of us…"

Gibbs almost smiled at the simplicity of her speech; but soon frowned when he caught the look in Tim's eyes. "I _am _moving on Abby…I know you won't understand, I know no one will, but it's something I need to do…" He handed Gibbs back his badge and moved towards the door.

"Tim…" Abby almost shouted before Gibbs put a hand up to quiet her.

"Let him go…"

She shook her head and reached for McGee's arm to pull him back. "Don't go McGee…please?"

The pleading in her voice almost broke Tim's heart. He then shifted his eyes to meet Gibb's stare and shook his head. "I have to."

Abby's grip slowly loosened. "Why?"

He continued to stare at Gibbs as if making up for all the time their eyes hadn't met and swallowed hard. "To heal."

She continued to cry as he walked away and Gibbs was there when she was ready for an embrace. And it was one that lasted longer than any embrace they'd ever shared before.

* * *

Tony almost fell off his couch when he heard the knock at the door. He rolled himself onto the floor and slowly but surely got up and stumbled to the door. "You could've called Ziva…Probie?"

"Sorry to disappoint you Tony."

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stepped aside to let McGee in. "Sorry the place is a bit messy…my cleaning lady quit."

Tim stifled a laugh before standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. "Listen Tony…"

"You're here to cancel our movie nights aren't you?"

"I'll make it up to you; I just need to get away for a while." Tim started to pace and continued to rub at the hand he had used to hit Gibbs. "I know this is gonna sound like a movie line but I don't know how long I'll be gone or if I'll come back at all."

Tony shrugged. "The boss really hurt you huh?"

"I don't know why everyone finds that so hard to believe." He pointed up at Tony. "You're his golden boy…sure Abby's his favorite, but you? You're like his adopted son. When he thought he lost you he did the complete opposite than when we lost Kate. He had this look in his face…a look of vengeance, and the only person he had enough reason to take it out on, was me…the computer geek he quickly regretted putting on his team…"

"Whoa there Probie. You're a good Agent…the boss told you that himself before he went parading off to Mexico with half a brain…so yes, Gibbs makes mistakes…be it a few, but it has happened. And putting you on the team was _not_ one of them."

Tim nodded as he realized Tony was right. "Doesn't change what he did."

"Um, no…but you're forgetting the key player in this whole charade…the one who coerced me, drugged you, lied to Ducky, got Abby kidnapped…made us endure Frank's wise cracks for days…"

McGee almost smiled. "The Director."

"Ex…" Tony qualified. "If you want to hate someone, hate her."

Tim shook his head. "I don't want to hate anyone…"

"Then what do you want?"

His eyes began to well with tears. "To heal."

* * *

Gibbs waited for Abby to ease away from the embrace herself and stood by waiting for her to speak. "Were you really gonna leave?"

He nodded then shook his head. "If I thought it would fix this."

"But it won't. All Tim would do is feel guiltier than he already does."

His wound suddenly started to ache and he placed a hand over it instinctively. He rubbed at his forehead with his other hand until Abby reached for it and squeezed gently. She examined his expression and let it speak for itself. She read the pain in his face as well as the confusion.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked finally.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Tony nodded. "If leaving is what you have to do then I won't stand in your way Probie."

"Thanks."

"That is unless you plan to work for the FBI…in that case I'll have no choice but to stop you."

McGee forced a smile on his face but the tears in his eyes remained. "As much as I'm tempted to get back at the boss, I wouldn't do that to him."

Tony sighed. "You do realize how much you leaving is gonna suck right? I mean Ziva already tried to kill me with a paper clip…twice." He put up two fingers and the look on his face actually caused Tim to laugh outright.

"Wow…" He took in a breath. "Been a long time since…"

"You laughed?" Tony interrupted. "Maybe the healing has already begun man."

He nodded and put his hand out for Tony to take; only he didn't. "Brothers don't shake hands…brothers gotta hug."

And so they did. And as Tony walked him out he had only one thought running through his mind. Tomorrow.

* * *

Ziva had already prepared herself breakfast, put in a load of laundry and started to do the dishes when she heard the knock at the door. "Didn't think you'd be up this early Tony…McGee?"

Tim managed a smile. "Is there something going on between you and Tony I should know about?"

Ziva ignored the comment. "Please come in." She stepped aside to allow him entry and closed the door with a hopeful smile. "Having second thoughts yes?"

He shook his head and watched her smile fade. "Gonna go away for awhile, wanted to say goodbye."

"Will you stay for a cup of coffee?"

He shrugged. "Sure, just as long as there are no drugs in it."

She watched him hide a smile before ushering him towards the kitchen table and pouring them each a cup. "You are certain this is what you want?"

"I don't see any other option."

Their eyes met and in a moment she knew what he needed to hear. "You find it difficult to heal with Gibbs around yes?" She watched him nod. "Every time you see him you are reminded of what he did?" Again he nodded.

He thought he saw tears forming in her eyes but he wasn't sure. "Something you want to tell me Ziva?"

"I am trying…" She replied forcefully, setting aside her cup and folding her hands. "I have told this to no one else. Gibbs is the only one who knows and that is only because he was there…"

Tim took in her expression. "You don't have to tell me…"

"Yes, I do." She replied simply. "Ari…he was my half brother." She continued before he could even respond. "The night in Gibbs basement…he did not kill Ari. I did." She closed her eyes as she remembered. "He had a rifle aimed at Gibbs and I took the shot from above the stairs…"

"Ziva I'm…"

"Do not say you are sorry McGee, because I am not. I am not sorry for what I did, I am sorry that evil had taken hold of him so deeply that…it does not matter. What matters is that no one blamed me because no one knew. The only person who reminded me of that night was Gibbs."

"But you asked for the transfer?"

She nodded. "I needed a change of scenery…"

"But the boss would help you remember, not forget…"

"A part of me wanted to blame Gibbs…blame my father…but another part of me realized that the only thing that would help me to move on was facing my part in it."

Tim gestured towards himself. "But I did nothing wrong."

"I agree with you McGee…we all know who caused this. But what Gibbs did to you, as wrong as it was, should not cause you to leave behind all that you have worked for."

Tim let his head hang low and was silent for a few moments. "Every time I see him I get sick to my stomach…and now that he does look me in the eye…I keep remembering when he wouldn't….I have to leave."

"I knew that every time I saw Gibbs I would remember that night…but I also knew that running away from where I needed to be would not solve things either. McGee, I am not playing down what he did to you or telling you how to deal with it…I am simply sharing my thoughts and my feelings…"

"Wow Ziva, I never thought I'd hear you use that phrase."

She sat back in her chair. "Yes well…I have grown in my time here. Had I left when the going got tough…I may not have."

He was able to smile at her last comment. "Let me guess, Gibbs helped you heal instead of hindering it?"

She nodded. "What I saw in Gibbs was what we all know to be true. A kind, honest and loyal man. One that would gladly lay his life down in place of ours and not think twice. Some one who has suffered more pain in his life than most care to imagine. Not a perfect man, but a man much like yourself."

Tim scoffed. "Like me?"

"You are kind, honest and loyal. Find ways to get the job done in the fairest manner possible. Sure you may not scowl or stare to get what you want but you certainly find ways. And I have no doubt that you would gladly lay down your life to save another."

McGee admitted his surprise in his expression. "You've just been waiting for a chance to tell me this haven't you?"

"Maybe."

He twirled the coffee cup with his fingers. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone about the first part."

"If I was worried I would not have told you McGee." She took the cup from his hand and brought his focus back to her face. "If you must go, then go. But do not do it because it seems easier. Because things are not always as they seem."

"Thanks Ziva." He stood up but the look on her face said she wasn't finished.

"We all have scars McGee. Some of us more than others…but putting a bandage over it will only hide the scar for so long."

Tim nodded and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll remember that."

* * *

"I request you take at least a months leave from work to heal physically as well as emotionally." The Doctor standing in front of Gibbs knew he might as well of been talking to a wall but continued. "Im recommending it to your Director."

Gibbs shrugged. "My mouth still works fine. I can work."

"I am well aware of that Agent Gibbs, but I will send my recommendation regardless."

"Fine." He put out his good hand and the Doctor shook it. "Thanks for patching me up."

He managed a smile. "Take care of yourself."

Abby had corralled most of her things into her arms along with one small duffel bag containing a few of Gibbs things. She tossed all of it in her trunk before getting in the drivers side and starting the car up. "Off to your humble abode we go…"

Gibbs shook his head. "I'd like to make a stop on the way."

* * *

Tim had arrived at his final destination and didn't sit in his car for long. He knocked at the door and waited patiently.

"Is Miss Sheppard in?"

Only before the man could answer Jenny appeared in the door way. "Come in Tim." She ushered him to the study and offered him a drink which he declined.

He examined her demeanor and though he was curious as to how she was feeling; he didn't ask. "I have some things I'd like to say."

She swallowed some of her drink before nodding. "I'm listening."

"Why did you do it?"

"Revenge."

It was a simple answer and Tim had expected it. "Was it worth it?"

"Yes."

The lack of hesitation in her voice caused McGee to cringe inside. "It was worth breaking up our team?"

"Collateral damage…"

A part of him wanted to leave right then; but the other part knew what needed to be said. "We are not collateral damage…we're people…people who got dragged into your personal war. You already cost me a month of pain that I wont ever get back and I'm not letting you cost me another second." He turned towards the door and stopped in his tracks. "Boss?"

Gibbs stepped inside and shook his head. "She's not to blame McGee…her Father is."


	34. Chapter 34

Tim was used to Gibbs knowing more than he let on so simply waited for him to explain.

"He doesn't take that bribe…we're not where we are today."

Jenny set her glass down and started to approach him; only to find Timothy McGee standing in her way. She tried to step around him but Tim moved along with her.

Watching McGee come to his defense was something that shocked Gibbs into silence. And it remained that way for almost a minute.

"My Father was killed Jethro…"

Gibbs was solemn as he stared back at her. "You don't know that. You never have. And because of that you put my team at risk." He shook his head and placed a hand over his wound. "I didn't come here to argue Jen."

"Then why?" Her tone was laced in anger and she once again made a move towards him; which Tim prevented.

"To put this to rest."

Tim turned to face him in that moment and couldn't help but read the look of pity on his face. He then turned back to see Jenny backing down and wasn't exactly sure what had just occurred. He knew the two had been close in the past; but how close he didn't know; until that moment. Something had happened between a single glance that he couldn't put to words. But he didn't have to.

Gibbs shifted his weight and watched as Jen started to back away. "McGee…" He gestured towards the door and noticed the hesitation in his eyes. "We'll be fine."

Tim nodded and slowly but surely made his way out of the study and into the hallway. Abby appeared moments later.

"McGee?"

"Hey…" His voice was quiet and he looked a bit awe struck.

"Gibbs told me to wait five minutes…but I got anxious…are he and the Director, um, Jenny in there?" She watched him nod. "You left them in there alone? They could kill each other…" She placed a hand on the door knob but was stopped when Tim placed his hand over hers.

"They're fine."

Abby began to rifle through her purse and pulled out her stapler. "Gibbs only has one good arm McGee…she could have the advantage. We cant trust her."

"But you can trust me. They're fine."

Abby couldn't help but notice the look of awe on his face. "What did I miss?"

"I can't explain it in words at the moment. But if I had to…I'd call it a miracle."

* * *

"You shouldn't have come here Jethro."

He shook his head. "You're right. But you know better than anyone that normal rules don't apply to me." He tried to meet her eyes and noticed her evading them. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"You came here to check on me? I find that hard to believe."

He sighed outwardly. "Yeah. There's a lot of that going around."

"I don't deserve your pity Jethro. You should go."

He shook his head. "You didn't answer my question…are you gonna be alright?"

She nodded. "I have lived alone my whole life. Be fitting that I die alone."

"No one should die alone." He stated simply; waiting for her response.

"You should go." She repeated. "Let me go…let all of this go."

"Not my style."

"Well it should be." She stormed towards him only this time McGee wasn't there to stop her. She reached him and stopped dead in her tracks. "Just hate me Jethro; it will make it easier."

"No it won't."

She placed two hands on his chest and suddenly began to weep. Gibbs wasn't sure whether to console or move away; but he didn't have to make a choice. She quickly pulled herself together and pointed to the door. "Just go…you should go…"

He nodded slowly. "When I walk out that door, there is no coming back for me Jen."

"I know."

He sent her one final stare. One that seemed to encompass everything they had meant to each other and everything they had lost. "Goodbye Jen."

"Goodbye Jethro…"

* * *

Abby and McGee had decided to wait outside by the car and Gibbs approached them quietly.

"You okay Gibbs? She didn't hurt you did she?"

He shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let's go home." He then turned to McGee and swallowed hard. "Ready to put this behind you Tim?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm one step closer boss…"

"Not your boss anymore."

McGee shook his head. "Whether I'm a ten thousand miles away or ten feet away, you won't ever stop being my boss…boss."

"You know, for a second there I thought you might change your mind."

Tim cleared his throat. "Yeah, so did I."

"Why didn't you?"

"I honestly don't know." He shrugged. "Guess I'm…I don't know, I guess I'm…"

"Scared?" Gibbs finished for him. "Scared that tomorrow it could happen all over again…"

Tim nodded. "I just can't get over how quickly things changed. One minute we're a team…the next we're enemies."

"Life," Gibbs began. "It's something else McGee. One minute I had a family; the next they were taken away."

McGee's gaze fell to the ground as if he couldn't take the sadness in Gibbs eyes. But soon found his chin being lifted upward and was forced to lock onto them.

"Listen Tim, I know I may not have the right to ask you this…but if you're ever willing to give me a second chance. I'll be here."

Tim swallowed hard. "I'll try and remember that." And once again watched as the hand he put out was shrugged away and he was pulled into an embrace by a man who had scarred him…but also a man who showed him more respect than anyone he'd ever known. "I wish I didn't have to go."

Gibbs one arm remained draped around his back as he replied in a whisper. "I know. But I'm proud of you."

Tim eased away from the embrace and quickly wiped away a tear that had begun to run down his face. The two stared at each other in silence for almost a minute before McGee walked around the car and met Abby.

"You're really leaving huh?"

McGee nodded slowly. "You gonna be okay?"

"No," she replied simply. "But I want you to be okay." She reached back into her purse and handed him the stapler. "Take it."

He examined it with a smile. "I'll call."

"I want at least a text every day….a phone call every two days…and an email every week with a recent picture."

He continued to smile as another tear managed its way down his face. Only this time she brushed it away. "I'll miss you the most."

Abby nodded as she threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you more."

Tim eased away from the embrace and lifted the stapler in the air. "I'll keep it close by, I promise." And with that he slowly stepped backwards to his car, taking in the sight of both of them as he opened the door and sat inside. The lump in throat was constricting his air way and he forced himself to take a few deep breaths as he gave a final wave and drove past them. He kept his eyes fixed straight ahead to avoid looking in his rear view mirror and before he knew it, he was passing over the state line.


	35. Chapter 35

It had been one week. In other words, seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes…without Timothy McGee. Each of them knew that things wouldn't return to normal over night; no matter how much they hoped they would. Gibbs was out of his sling a week earlier than expected; Ducky had started back to work and Tony and Ziva were almost inseparable. Abby had begun to run out of excuses to come upstairs and Vance was still dealing with the transition. All in all; something was missing and what that something was, was no secret.

Before they knew it, it had been two weeks, then three, then four. Gibbs had been able to keep Vance at bay with the vain hope that Tim would be returning soon. Abby was giving them daily reports of what she deemed, "McGee Musings," based on their weekly phone calls and such. And both Tony and Ziva were forced to take a weekend computer class to pick up some of the slack. To an outsider things seemed normal; but little did they know just how abnormal their state of normal really was.

Tony had no one to play pranks on and was slowly but surely losing his mind. It was on the day he actually considered pulling one on Gibbs that he knew something had to be done.

"Boss?" Tony looked up from his desk and watched Gibbs make eye contact with him. "Um, can I go down and see Abby?"

"I thought we talked about this DiNozzo…"

Tony nodded. "Right sorry."

Since coming back to work Gibbs had started to enforce a more strict check in protocol. He wanted to know where everyone was at all times and Tony seemed to take the order to another extreme.

He continued after standing up. "Just want you know where I'm at boss…"

"Doesn't apply when you're in the building…and if I have to tell you that again I'm gonna put a tether on ya."

Tony threw up a mock salute before nodding an apology and making his way to the elevator. Gibbs stare followed his exit then for the hundredth time in two months tried to avoid fixating on the empty desk across from him.

* * *

"Miss you more." Abby closed the phone and couldn't help but hear Tony start to whine as he came up behind her.

"How's McMissing?"

She managed a small smile. "Better I think…he sounded happier than he did on Tuesday."

"Any inkling that…"

"He's coming back?" she interrupted. "Not that I could tell…he's on a roll with his writing so maybe we should pray he gets writers block or something…"

Tony pouted a bit before plopping himself down on a stool beside her. "Yeah, in the mean time I think I'm losing my mind…"

Abby examined him. "What did you do?"

"Nothing…that's just it. Abs…I was so bored today that I actually contemplated pulling a prank on Gibbs."

"That's not crazy Tony…that's borderline suicidal."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I know."

She scooted her stool closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you resisted…I don't think I could take losing you too."

He sighed. "One more month of this and I'll have carpel tunnel…my wrists are killing me." He rubbed at them to express his discomfort before resting his head on hers. "I really hoped he'd just be gone a few days and realize what he's missing…"

Abby sighed. "Yeah…"

"Yeah…" He repeated; his voice void of any emotion at all. And the two remained that way until Tony realized almost an hour had passed. "I should go…Gibbs is liable to send out a search party for me…"

"Thought his whole keeping tabs thing was only for outside the building?"

Tony agreed. "Yeah, that's what he says…but we both know that Gibbs always means more than he lets on…"

"He's just worried about you guys…I think it's cute."

He forced a smile on his face before standing up. "Yeah real cute when you're trying to have a romantic dinner and your phone rings just at the right time…"

She stifled a laugh. "You have a point there."

"I just can't wait till this phase passes…I'm afraid he won't be satisfied until we start spending the night in the bull pen…"

Abby gave him a gentle embrace. "Hang in there."

"You too." He gave her a squeeze and turned towards the door. "See ya later."

* * *

Tony entered the bull pen simultaneously with Vance and part of him wished he'd stayed down in the lab a little longer. Whenever Vance came downstairs it wasn't a good sign. He took a seat at his desk and sent a worried glance to Ziva before trying to listen in on Vance and Gibbs.

Leon set a few folders down in front of him and folded his arms. "Figured since I couldn't get you to come up and look at 'em, I'd bring them down for ya."

Gibbs took the folders and placed them aside. "I'll let ya know."

"As much as I'd like to take your word for it, the decision will be made either way. Just thought you might like some imput on who's on your team."

Gibbs stared up at him cautiously. "I said…I'll let ya know."

Vance nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the empty desk before leaving. Ziva debated commenting on the exchange before giving in. "I suppose it is not such a bad idea…" Granted the stare she received in return quieted her momentarily. "I am only saying that it will help us be more efficient…"

Tony was hesitant but agreed. "She's right boss…I mean I want the Probie back just as much as the next guy, if not more…but I know how much you care about efficiency, and these run of the mill geek temps we've been getting aren't doing the trick…and I may be able to type faster than I used to but let's face it I'm a phys ed major…"

Gibbs reached for the files and didn't bother to dignify either of their responses before heading up the stairs. Tony couldn't help but let out a loud sigh and let his head fall flat on his desk.

Ziva got up and walked over to him in response. "You look suppressed Tony."

"Term is depressed…and I'm fine. DiNozzo's don't get depressed."

She patted him gently on the head. "Sad then?"

"Only under extreme circumstances…"

"And would this circumstance qualify as extreme?"

Tony's forehead remained on the desk as he moved it side to side.

"What does it qualify as then?" She continued.

He thought for a moment. "Incomprehensible."

"How so?"

He sat up. "In seven years I've never seen a problem the boss couldn't fix…nothing that he couldn't make right, until now."

* * *

"You can't fix this Gibbs…you pushed the kid away. And as much as I'd like to wait around forever for him to come back, I can't do that."

Gibbs tossed the files down on his desk forcefully. "There's no one better than McGee."

"I'm sure he'd agree. Only he's not here."

"Give me more time."

"Is please even a word in your vocabulary? I will say this one final time; you give me an answer by the end of business Friday or I'll make the decision myself."

Gibbs was fuming and expressed it as well as he could before turning to leave; taking out the last of his aggression on the office door.

* * *

He entered Abby's lab and did his best to hide the concerned look on his face. But Abby had gotten substantially better at reading him over the past two months; considering all the time they'd spent together. Abby had some healing left to do as well; and Gibbs was determined not to leave her alone like he had Tim.

"What's wrong?"

He almost smiled at her perception. "You talk to McGee today?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to know where he is…" Gibbs pointed to the computer. "Trace his cell."

Abby shook her head. "Um, he made me promise not to do that…"

"Abby…."

She put up a hand to quiet him. "I'm not gonna do it Gibbs…we need to respect his decision. And I know you might not want to hear that right now, but it's true."

"Vance is gonna replace him next week. Do the math."

She sighed. "He made me promise."

"Have you ever broken a promise Abby?"

She shook her head emphatically. "No, not ever. Even when my best friend in elementary school broke our class window and blamed it on Brian Wilderman…I didn't say a thing…"

"Uh huh."

She punched his shoulder hard. "You tricked me into that."

"Abs, listen…"

"No Gibbs, you listen…McGee needs to be away from here okay? I didn't really understand what he went through…until he left. It's amazing what a couple thousand miles can do for a relationship. I mean the whole time he was here I didn't pick up on it; but now that I listen to the emotion in his voice…I can really feel his pain. And I don't care what you do to me…I wont break that trust Gibbs."

He examined her and almost forgot that she'd interrupted him. "I just need another chance to fix this..."

"McGee needs to make that choice Gibbs; you can't make it for him."

He remained silent as he took in the simple statement. "You've been spending too much time with Ducky…"

She managed a smile. "He has this new blackberry tea I really like…"

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for setting me straight Abs."

"Anytime." She watched him start to walk away before racing after him. "When McGee comes back it'll be the right time…not just for him, but for all of us."

"_When_ he comes back?"

Abby patted her tummy. "He'll be back. I can feel it in my gut."

He pointed up at her. "On the other hand, I think you've been spending too much time with me…"

She couldn't help but smile as he stepped into the elevator. "As if there is such a thing…"

* * *

_LJ Tibbs was tossing and turning all night. Nothing could remove the image of grief in McGregor's eyes. For him it was constant. Whether he was asleep or awake it was all he saw. Not even the toughest case would offer him a distraction. His gut feelings were few and far between and one couldn't help but wonder if he was losing what had made him legendary. _

McGee pulled his eyes from the type writer and began to pace around his cabin. Up until that last sentence his writing had been helping him move on. But now he wondered if all he was doing was holding onto the past. It was then he realized he'd been away from home for long enough…he only hoped they'd welcome him with open arms.

* * *

End of business Friday came sooner than expected and when Vance appeared in the bull pen that evening, each of them knew what would come next. He placed the folder in front of a reluctant Gibbs.

"He'll be in at 0700 Monday morning…"

Gibbs nodded in silence and didn't bother giving Leon a response. He watched him walk away before standing up and addressing his team.

"Listen up…you two have been pulling double duty for long enough and it hasn't gone unnoticed. This new guy will help us do what we have to do …" He stopped and stared at the two of them. "I know you probably blame me for this mess…and I deserve that. But what's done is done. I can't apologize for that anymore. It's time for us to move on…all of us…"

Tony spoke up first. "I'm with ya boss."

Ziva agreed. "Me too."

It was then a third voice joined in unexpectedly. "Me three…"


	36. Final

AN: As I sat down to begin writing this final chapter I almost began to cry. I feel as though we've been through a journey together and I'm so sad to see it end. But I can't begin to thank those of you who have reviewed along the way and offered encouragement. *I'm hugging you all in my mind right now* Thank you for joining me on this ride of twists and turns. I hope you have enjoyed it just as much as I have enjoyed bringing it to you. So without first adieu, here is the final chapter. Enjoy.

--

Gibbs felt like his feet were buried in blocks of cement as he looked across at the familiar voice. He watched as Tony and Ziva berated Tim with hugs and kisses. Even Tony placed a big kiss on McGee's cheek.

"I promised I'd never kiss a man again Probie…but you're a sight for sore eyes."

Ziva agreed. "He is right McGee…I missed your chubby little cheeks." She squeezed them playfully before it was all eyes on Gibbs.

Tim sent him a trying smile before watching Gibbs reach for the file on his desk.

"I take it you're the replacement for yourself?"

He nodded. "I know I'm not supposed to be here till Monday morning but I do like being early."

Gibbs managed a smile and didn't even bother with formalities. He pulled the young agent into a solemn embrace that concluded with a strong pat on the back. "You look good McGee."

"I feel good boss."

Their stare spoke volumes and both were glad to have a second chance.

Tony couldn't help but smile at the exchange. "Uh guys, I hate to interrupt a father son reunion…but torpedo at 2:00." He pointed to the back of the bull pen as Abby pounded her platforms towards them.

"McGeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!" She threw her arms around him before he had a chance to steady himself and took him straight to the ground. She was lying on top of him for almost a full minute and Tony was able to take a quick picture on his phone. "Oh I missed you so much…"

"Missed…you…too…Abby…" He managed, taking short gasps of breaths between each word. He tried to look up at the others for a rescue and watched Tony and Ziva simply grin in return. Until…

"Alright Abs…let the man breathe…" Gibbs reached for her arm and put out his hand to help McGee back onto his feet.

But as soon as he was back on his feet she embraced him a second time; followed by three swift kisses on the cheek. "I missed you, I missed you, I missed you."

How could someone not smile after a greeting like that? And McGee was no exception. "So…" He cleared his throat. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?"

The next hour consisted of Tony sharing all the jokes he was forced to subdue; Ziva expressing her frustration with computer issues and Abby randomly hugging McGee without a moments notice.

"Drinks on me tonight guys." Tim offered in a vain attempt to make up for his absence.

The team whole heartedly agreed and quickly started to pack up their things. It was then; Gibbs sent a stare over to McGee which he soon picked up on. "Meet you down in the parking garage…" Tim hollered towards them.

Tony picked up on it as well and slowly nudged Abby and Ziva towards the elevator. "Will you two come on…time for Probie to get reinitiated."

"Reinitiated?" Ziva questioned and felt Tony playfully push her into the open elevator in response.

"Just come on…"

--

Tim approached Gibbs desk and patiently waited what was to come. He watched as his boss quietly examined him and McGee couldn't help but smile. He missed that more than he thought he would.

"You sure you're ready to be back?"

Tim nodded assuredly. "I am."

"You sound awful sure of yourself…"

McGee shifted his weight and let the smile remain on his face. "I took the time I needed boss. And the other night I realized that part of my healing needs to take place here. With the team. With you." He nodded towards Gibbs with his final statement and watched him stand up.

"I can't change the past Tim."

He agreed. "I know boss. And I know that leaving was more about me than anything. But coming back isn't about me at all. It's about us. We suffered as a team…all of us were lied to. And if we suffered together, I figured we should heal together."

Gibbs took in a breath. "I see you've given this a lot of thought…"

"I have."

"Well it's been a long two months…sure as hell glad to have you back." He patted him a bit hard on the shoulder and couldn't help but smile as Tim winced.

"Thanks boss…guess I need to get back into the gym huh?"

Gibbs agreed. "So take it easy on the drinks tonight…you start a regimen after work on Monday…"

"And let me guess…with you as my personal trainer?"

Gibbs motioned towards the elevator. "Hey, it's either me or Ziva…"

"Yes sir." He responded pitifully and waited patiently for the doors to open.

"You _do_ remember how to investigate?"

Tim scratched his head. "Sure. Just one thing I can't remember…"

"What?"

He turned to him just as the elevator doors opened. "What's your name again?" And with a quick slap to the back of the head Tim felt right at home.

* * *

McGee spent the weekend settling back into his dusty apartment and making up for lost time. The final chapter of his book was almost completed and he hoped Gibbs work out regimen wouldn't leave him so sore he couldn't finish it. Tony had invited him over for a movie night Saturday and though they hadn't planned on it; Ziva and Abby ended up stopping by. The last movie was interrupted by a food fight and he couldn't have felt more at home than he did in that moment.

Monday morning came with its share of difficulties but by the end of the week things had started to return to a relative state of normalcy. Gibbs had eased up a bit on his check in protocol and each of them were very grateful; Tony in particular. Abby was still hugging McGee at random moments but no one seemed to mind. Even if Tony insisted Gibbs was a bit jealous.

Friday night Tim arrived down in Abby's lab bearing gifts. She turned to see him holding a bouquet of black roses in one hand and a wrapped box in the other.

"It's not my birthday…is it?" She looked a bit confused and watched him shake his head.

"Cant a friend just get another friend a gift?"

She nodded and took them both from his hands. "They sure can." She started to unwrap the box and couldn't help but smile as she lifted up the stapler. "Aw Timmy…that's so sweet. But I gave it to you…"

"I don't need it anymore."

"Then how are you gonna staple stuff at your desk?"

He managed a smile. "I requisitioned a new one."

She squeezed it tight to her chest and held it out to examine it. "I'm going to miss you Mr. Stapler…"

McGee shot her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well," she began. "I needed him before…you know, when the team was all broken apart…but now we're back together. I don't need him anymore." She started towards the trash can and gave it a soft kiss before lowering it down. Only before she could McGee stopped her.

"What do you say we keep him?"

"Like a keep sake?" She questioned.

"Yeah, as a reminder of where we've been…"

"And how far we've come." She finished before placing it on the shelf between her computers next to Bert. "Every time I staple a packet I'll remember what we've been through."

He smiled as the two stared at it fondly for a few moments; then glanced at his watch. "Ah, I gotta go. I don't want to keep the boss waiting…"

"He's still kicking your butt in the gym huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I'm using muscles I didn't even know I had. But it's been good. I think it's helping both of us rebuild what we lost."

She smiled. "Think Gibbs knows that's why you agreed to it?"

"Even if he did…"

"He'd never admit it." She finished for him then pointed to the hallway. "You better go…" She watched him nod and give her a wave before disappearing. She turned back to the stapler and petted it gently. "Thanks for taking care of him while he was gone…"

* * *

"Ah Jethro, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The ME looked a bit surprised as he slipped on his coat.

"Cant I just come down to say Hi Duck?"

Ducky examined him. "Considering in the fifteen years we've worked together, you've done that a total of two times; I'd be amiss if I didn't find it suspicious."

Gibbs threw his hands up. "Alright…I'm worried about ya."

The ME stifled a laugh. "Non sense. I'm perfectly fine."

"Is that why the only time I've seen your face for the last month and a half is with a dead body present."

"If you're worried I'm seeing other investigators behind your back; you needn't worry. I only have eyes for you." He pointed at him and laughed a bit. "Now I must be going, Mother will start to worry."

"She's not the only one…" Gibbs stepped in his way. "Now McGee's been back for a week and you didn't come out for drinks with us…hell you barely acknowledged his return."

Ducky's gaze shifted to the ground and he slowly removed his hat. "Perhaps it is because I was the reason for his departure."

Gibbs scoffed. "I think I had a little bit to do with it myself."

"Yes, but had I told the truth this whole fiasco could have been avoided."

Gibbs took in a breath. "In the past Duck. Leave it there."

Leaving things in the past was never something he did well. "I am still a bit stricken by the events Jethro…seeing Timothy has brought up some old feelings. I am dealing with it all in my own way."

"By avoiding it?"

Ducky managed a smile. "Do not presume to lecture me Jethro. You are not one to talk about the weather much less your feelings."

"I deserve that."

He shook his head and started to pace a bit. "This whole ordeal has been trying on all of us. You deal with it by staring aimlessly into nothingness. Tony tells bad jokes. Ziva pretends to laugh at them. Abby talks to inanimate objects. I am simply coping in my own way."

Gibbs read the look in his eyes. "That kid you thought was your son; that's the part you can't let go."

"Very perceptive Jethro…"

"That's what they pay me for." He sent him a reassuring look. "While you're coping in your own way…don't forget about the family you_ do_ have Duck." And with a nod of his head good night he left his friend to ponder his last words.

* * *

It was nearing Christmas time at NCIS and it had been a full five months since that night on the bridge. A night McGee was sure would change everything. And though the scars were starting to fade each of them had come out stronger. All but one.

Gibbs entered the bull pen with his usual silence and motioned for his team to pay attention. "Jenny passed away last night. The funeral is scheduled for tomorrow afternoon." He examined the faces of his agents before continuing. "You're presence isn't required."

McGee found his voice first. "Will you be going boss?"

"Yes."

The immediate reply caused them to put aside their mixed feelings. Tony spoke up next. "Then I'll be there too boss."

"As will I." Ziva added and it was as if all eyes were on Tim.

He swallowed hard before nodding. "So will I."

* * *

The afternoon sun hid behind the clouds as the patrons filed onto the grave site. Distinguished individuals from every Agency had come to pay their final respects. Even Fornell had forced himself to make an appearance. The team had circled together near the casket and listened quietly as the service came to a close.

Neither of them could decide whether they were there for Jenny or Gibbs; but it didn't matter. What mattered now was trying to pay respects to someone whose respect they had lost. And that wasn't easy. They each watched Gibbs with a careful eye and waited for his first move. Only it didn't come until almost everyone had left and the casket began to lower into the ground.

Gibbs bent down and picked up a lone red rose; his mind taking him back.

"_What are you think about Jethro?"_

"_Paris."_

He could see his team following his lead out of the corner of his eyes and stood over the grave for a moment. He dropped the rose and watched it disappear below before stepping aside. Tony dropped his rose with no words and watched as Ziva shed a few silent tears. Abby was hesitant but soon dropped hers below as well and retreated to Gibbs side. Ducky followed and was the first to offer words.

"I realize this may seem trivial now…but I forgive you Jennifer." He swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment before joining his family.

Tim approached and found himself placing a hand over his heart. "It's over." He dropped the rose and looked up to see the team waiting for him. He managed a smile as the six of them walked away; leaving behind a chapter of their lives.

* * *

Tim pulled up to his type writer after a Christmas party at Ducky's he would never forget. His mind was telling him to go to sleep; but his muse was forcing him to stay awake. He moved his fingers across the keys and began to type…

_Someone once said that, 'Other things may change us, but we start and end with family.' And McGregor had come to realize that truth over time. He had tried to endure on his own; but his heart ultimately brought him home. __Not to a perfect world by any means but one that would help heal the scars of a past better left forgotten. Where guilt, grief and blame are just as real as friendship, perseverance and faith. But one where the latter will always prevail. _

_~The End _


End file.
